Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool?
by IvyEvad9
Summary: Nagisa Shiota adalah seorang pembunuh yang diakui disewa untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Namun, misi pembunuhannya terganggu akibat perbuatan mesum dari Pangeran Hentai dari kelas 3-E.Kali ini bukan Okajima yang menjabat status tersebut, melainkan Akabane Karma. Nagisa bersumpah akan membunuh Koro-sensei bersama dengan Akabane Karma! ColabFic with Mari. #OOC #typo #KaruFem!Nagi Rate T
1. Chapter 1

~Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T+ (untuk bagian hentainya )

Pair: KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Humor, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC, apalagi Koro-sensei dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Nagisa Shiota adalah seorang pembunuh yang diakui disewa untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Namun, misi pembunuhannya terganggu akibat perbuatan mesum dari Pangeran Hentai dari kelas 3-E. Kali ini bukan Okajima yang menjabat status tersebut, melainkan Akabane Karma. Nagisa bersumpah akan membunuh Koro-sensei bersama dengan Akabane Karma!

Chapter Satu ...

Lorong ini gelap. Hanya ada beberapa lampu kecil di kedua sisi jalan. Lorong ini sedikit menakutkan bagi orang biasa, namun tidak bagi pria ini. Pria yang baru saja mendapat status sebagai guru olahraga di sebuah sekolah.

Dia terus berjalan masuk ke dalam lorong. Dia pergi ke sini bukannya bermain-main. Ini demi pekerjaannya. Melindungi dunia yang akan hancur tahun depan ...

"Disini... ya?" gumamnya ketika menemukan jalan buntu, tepatnya sebuah ruangan. Disinilah dia akan bertemu 'pembunuh' baru yang akan menjadi muridnya.

Menurut yang dia dengar, pembunuh ini memiliki hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat, namun dia mampu mengendalikannya dengan baik. Dia pembunuh berbakat yang sudah banyak membunuh penjahat dunia. Walaupun masih muda, namun kemampuan membunuhnya mendapat acungan jempol dari para pembunuh professional.

Untungnya, pembunuh kali ini sebaya dengan murid-muridnya. Jadi, dia tak perlu mengawasinya terlalu ketat karena dia pasti bisa cepat akrab dengan muridnya yang lain...

Tok,tok,tok!

"Saya Karasuma. Saya ke sini untuk menjemput Anda ke kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka."

Bruk! Suara kecil terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Karasuma mengerutkan dahi. Ruangan gelap ini bukan penjara bukan?

"Maaf..." Pintu itu sedikit terbuka. "Ma... af?" Karasuma mengulangi perkataan orang yang ada di dalam ruangan kecil ini.

"Toilet pria di sebelah sana. Disini toilet wanita."

.

.

.

Oh... Perlu kita ambil kesimpulan. Pria bernama Karasuma ini yang melindungi dunia ini ingin bertemu dengan seorang pembunuh dan sekarang nyasar ke toilet wanita? Ah, betapa malunya guru olahraga itu sekarang. Sudah dia mengatakan tujuan kedatangannya lagi...

"Maaf, saya salah orang dan salah ruangan."

~PBWIHVC~

"Pftt... Apa? Kau salah ruangan? Hahahaaa...! Karasuma-san... Kau ini ada-ada saja...!"

Karasuma diam. Membiarkan murid barunya ini tertawa sepuasnya akibat keteledorannya.

Tapi, dia tampak seperti manusia biasa...

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru muda dengan pakaian normal seperti gadis lainnya dan juga berekspersi layaknya gadis normal seperti biasanya...

"Kau tentu tahu tujuanmu datang kemari, bukan?" Karasuma berekspresi serius. Dengan menggerakan tangan kirinya saja, sang asisten langsung menghilang. Ralat, langsung memberikan sebuah koper yang tampaknya seperti barang berharga.

"Kau tak perlu menyiapkan senjata untuk membunuh gurumu nanti. Senjata yang digunakan hanyalah pisau karet dan pistol peluru BB. Walau ini tak bisa membunuh manusia, tapi 'makhluk' itu pasti akan mati."

"Eh,benarkah ...? Hua... Tubuhnya lain dari kita. Aku jadi penasaran tentangnya~"

"Kau akan masuk ke kelas 3-E besok. Di koper tersebut, kami sudah menyiapkan beberapa buku pelajaran, tas dan pakaian seragam sekolah."

Gadis itu membuka koper. Benar saja, seluruh perlengkapan sekolah serta alat membunuh sudah tersimpan rapi di dalamnya.

"Wuaa... Arigatou gozaimasu,Karasuma-san!"

"Mulai besok, aku akan menjadi gurumu. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

Gadis itu tertawa pelan. "Hai',Karasuma-sensei!"

Seketika itu, Karasuma menjadi sedikit ragu dengan kemampuan membunuh gadis ini. "Aku akan mengawasinya seharian ini. Jika dia tak bisa, maka aku harus segera melaporkannya ke pusat," ucap Karasuma dalam hati.

Gadis itu tersenyum ceria, sangat senang ketika melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo, ibukota dari negara Jepang. Sudah lama dia tidak ke Jepang, tanah kelahirannya semenjak menjadi seorang pembunuh. Dia sangat senang sekali...

Tapi, tak menyangka bahwa hari pertama sekolahnya akan seburuk ini ...

~PBWIHVC~

Pagi ini, kelas 3-E sudah ribut. Ya, pasalnya Karasuma-sensei, guru olahraga mereka mengirimkan e-mail kepada mereka bahwa mereka akan mendapat teman baru.

"Ne,ne! Seperti apa anak baru itu?!"

"Katanya dia perempuan,lho~ Sama seperti Ritsu dong?"

Ritsu,muncul tiba-tiba di layar monitor. "Hai'! Aku pernah mendengar tentangnya. Dia diakui oleh pembunuh professional."

"Hmm... Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana dia..."

"Kalau dia mengerikan, tak seru... "

Brukk! Pintu kelas terbuka,menampakan seorang gurita yang tersenyum mania sambil berjalan(Ah, entah bisa disebut berjalan atau melata) menuju ruang guru.

"Hai',Minna-san. Tolong tenang sebentar... " Koro-sensei meletakan daftar absensi di atas meja. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, kita kedatangan murid baru. Sensei harap kalian mengerti situasi..."

Seluruh orang terdiam. Mendengarkan penjelasan Koro-sensei walau sebenarnya mereka sudah tidak sabar akan kehadiran murid baru tersebut.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk, Nagisa-san... "

Krekk... Pintu kelas terbuka. Menampakan seorang gadis imut berambut biru menggunakan seragam sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka dengan bajunya sedikit kebesaran dan rok lebih pendek...

"H-Hajimemashite! Namaku Nagisa Shiota... Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

.

.

.

"E-Eto... Kau tak salah memakai seragam bukan?" Kataoka, sang perwakilan kelas perempuan berkomentar. Wajah gadis yang diketahui bernama Nagisa itu langsung merona.

"S-Seragam ini... diberikan oleh Karasuma-sensei... Karena tidak tahu ukurannya, mungkin rok ini pendek sekali dan bajunya sedikit besar. Sumimasen..." Wajah Nagisa memerah sambil memegangi roknya.

Mendengar nama 'Karasuma',seluruh murid perempuan menatap tajam Karasuma yang berada di luar kelas seolah mengatakan:"Ini pelecehan seksuall!" Sedangkan seluruh murid laki-laki, terutama Okajima menatap Karasuma dengan mata terbinar-binar, seolah mengatakan terimakasih.

Sedangkan sang guru yang berada di depan terdiam.

"Koro-sensei, kenapa kau ... berekspresi datar seperti itu?!" Kayano sweatdrop dengan ekspresi wajah datar dan putih dari Koro-sensei...

"Sebenarnya, Sensei sedikit senang karena baju Nagisa-san kebesaran. Mungkin dengan bajunya yang kebesaran, maka Sensei bisa melihat 'itu'nya, tapi ternyata dadanya rata."

Krik,krik,krik,krik.

Koro-sensei. Guru paling jujur yang ada di dunia.

Whuush!

Jika Koro-sensei tidak cepat menghindar, maka kepalanya mungkin sudah tidak ada. Pisau itu bergerak sangat cepat keluar dari tangan Nagisa. Serangan pertama tak berhasil, Nagisa mengeluarkan serangan kedua dan juga ketiga. Koro-sensei panik, segera terbang menuju belakang kelas.

"Kecepatan 20 Mach... bukan cuma isu,he?" Ekspresi wajah Nagisa berubah. Sangat dingin dan tajam,bahkan rona merah yang daritadi ada di bawah matanya sudah tidak nampak.

"Hee...? Saking seriusnya, kau tidak sadar kalau celana dalammu kelihatan,heh?"

Tunggu... Suara siapa itu?

"Kyaaa!" Seluruh murid sweatdrop. Perubahaan sifat Nagisa yang menyerang Koro-sensei dengan yang sekarang beda jauh. Wajahnya merona kemerahan melihat seseorang yang 'berhasil' melihat celana dalamnya.

"K-Karma, bagaimana penilaianmu terhadapnya!?" Okajima berteriak kegirangan. Pemuda berambut merah itu menggaruk dagunya pelan sambil tersenyum. "Tunggu, sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Aku terlambat. Saat aku mengetuk pintu, tak ada yang menyahut karena fokus ke Nagisa-san..." Karma mendekati Nagisa. "Berkat angin akibat Koro-sensei, roknya berkibar dan menampakan..."

"W-Warnanya apa,Karma-kun?" Kau tahu siapa yang bertanya. Si guru serba kuning bagaikan tailah yang ngomong.

"Tunggu,tunggu. Biarkan aku berpikir kata-kata untuk mendiskripsikannya..." Karma menatap tajam Nagisa. Nagisa mulai risih. "A-Apa lihat-lihat?"

Karma terdiam, kemudian tersenyum...

"Satu kalimat untuk mendiskripsikannya, Okajima-kunn..." Karma sengaja menjeda kalimatnya.

"Dadanya rata, namun pahanya seksi..."

"HUOOOOO!"

"Kenapa kalian malah membahas ini,sih?!" Kataoka berusaha menenangkan kelas, bersama dengan Isogai yang masih normal dan tahu akan keadaan.

"Lalu,lalu! Pertanyaanku belum dijawab!" Koro-sensei berteriak kegirangan di belakang kelas membuat murid-murid perempuan sweatdrop.

"Ukhh ... Yamate ..." Nagisa sedikit kesal dengan wajah merah padam. Dia menundukan kepalanya, mengetahui bahwa dirinya sudah tidak suci lagi akibat pemuda merah di sampingnya.

"Warna ... merah ... polkadot ... campur putih." Darah keluar dari hidung si surai merah ini. Mimisan. Entah apa yang sedang dibayangkan olehnya.

"Huooo!" Okajima berteriak. "Itu pasti pemandangan terindah yang pernah kau lihat! Sayang kau tidak membawa kamera!"

"I-Itu benar, Okajima-kun ..." Karma mengambil secarik tissue yang entah datang darimana. "Itu pemandangan terindah dengan pahanya yang putih mulus nan seksi."

Darah yang keluar semakin banyak.

"U-Ukh ..." Wajah Nagisa memerah. Memang memerah, namun beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya bisa merasakan aura gelap keluar dari tubuh mungil nan imut Nagisa Shiota.

"Bunuh ..."

Koro-sensei berdecik ngeri. "Karma-kun,awas!"

"Bunuh ... Aku akan membunuhmu ..." Nagisa menatap tajam Karma dengan sebuah pisau lipat berada di tangannya. Pisau. Dilipat. Asli lagi.

Bruk!

"Nagisa-san, tenangkan dirimu! Mereka hanya bercandaa!" Seluruh murid panik. Apa tidak iya? Nagisa tiba-tiba saja menyerang Karma. Untunglah, Karma bisa menghindarinya walau seragammya sedikit sobek karena tajamnya pisau tersebut.

"Oops,oopss ... Sampai segitunya kah kau marah,heh ...?" Karma menatap remeh perempuan di depan matanya. Nagisa menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini sudah diakui pembunuh professional,heh ...?" Tatapan matanya dingin ... Dan itu mengerikan.

"Tak ada gunanya pengakuan dari pembunuh professional jika kau tak bisa membunuh guru gurita menyebalkan itu ..." Karma menatap remeh. "Apalagi kau tidak bisa melukaiku,heh? Yang kau inar itu aku, bukan pakaianku ... Dari segi kekuatan fisik, tubuh mungilmu jauh dibawahku ..."

"Cih." Nagisa berdecik ngeri. "Kau meremehkanku,heh?" Nagisa memperkuat genggaman pisaunya.

"Sudah,sudah. Hentikan itu,Nagisa-san ..." Koro-sensei turun tangan. Dia menjauhkan Nagisa dari Karma. "Nagisa-san, ini lingkungan sekolah. Aku tahu kalau profesimu itu adalah seorang pembunuh, tapi di sini tidak saling membunuh kecuali membunuhku. Simpan pisau itu,Nagisa-san ..."

Nagisa menghela napas. "Baiklah,Sensei. Tapi, jika kalian melakukan itu lagi padaku ..." Nagisa tak melanjutkan perkataannya, hanya memberikan tatapan dingin kepada Karma dan juga beberapa orang yang berteriak-teriak tak jelas tadi.

"B-Baiklah ... Kalau begitu, kita mulai pelajarannya! Karma-kun,kau terlambat dan kau akan dihukum!"

"Hee...?" Karma mengeluh kesal. "Terserahlah ..." Karma mulai duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Nagisa-san,kau duduk di samping Karma-kun,ya?" Koro-sensei menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di samping Karma. "H-Harus di sana,Sensei ...? Aku takut ..."

...

Perubahan sikap Nagisa... Memang berubah drastis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak makan orang kok ... Mungkin tadi dia hanya bercanda saja. Silahkan duduk..."

Nagisa berjalan pelan menuju bangku kosong yang ada di samping Karma tanpa melirik sedikit pun Karma.

"Bunuh ... Aku akan membunuhnya ..." gumam Nagisa pelan ketika mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi. Sedangkan Karma? Tanpa merasa bersalah,dia mengatakan :

" _Menarik ..."_

~TBC~

Fic baru. Cerita gaje. Bayangin lah coba!

Fic ini direquest oleh mari. Lebih tepatnya, Vira Nurul bla bla bla ... (Lupa saya, maap ya,Mari-chan ...) Aku sedikit trauma memanggilmu 'Mari-chan' karena Mari-chan itu panggilan mantanku dariku. /idihauthorjones

Cerita ini aku ambil settingnya hanya saat anime, jadi Itona belum gabung ke kelas 3-E...

Anggap saja Itona itu Nagisa. Tapi, disini fokusnya ke Karma dan Nagisa, bukannya Nagisa dan Koro-sensei dan mereka berdua tak bersaudara.

Maaf ya kalau humornya garing, karena aku buat fic humor kalau sudah baca cerita lucu saja... Sudah lucu tidak ficnya ...? /kabur

Maafkan aku jika ada kesalahan dan terkesan terburu-buru, karena aku sibuk di dunia nyata dan dunia maya. Banyak yang ngejar-ngejar aku /idihgeerbener!

Baiklah, minta repiew please ...?

Salam,

Ivy-chan9


	2. Chapter 2

~Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T+ (untuk bagian hentainya )

Author : Ivy-chan9 and Mari-chan(virdaus nurul/ Vira)

Pair: KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Humor, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC, apalagi Koro-sensei dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Nagisa Shiota adalah seorang pembunuh yang diakui disewa untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Namun, misi pembunuhannya terganggu akibat perbuatan mesum dari Pangeran Hentai dari kelas 3-E. Kali ini bukan Okajima yang menjabat status tersebut, melainkan Akabane Karma. Nagisa bersumpah akan membunuh Koro-sensei bersama dengan Akabane Karma!

Chap ter Dua ...

Kelas 3-E sedikit heboh dengan kedatangan murid baru tersebut. Murid itu 'unik'. Dia kelihatan seperti gadis remajanya seperti biasa, namun jika berhubungan dengan masalah 'bunuh-membunuh', sifatnya berubah drastis.

Murid itu memancing perhatian pemuda bersurai merah ini, Akabane Karma. Bukannya mengincar pahanya yang seksi dan keimutannya, tapi Karma merasa bahwa gadis ini memikat hatinya.  
"Ah~ Kurasa aku terjatuh..."

Terasaka yang notabene duduk di samping Karma mendengar gumaman Karma mengerutkan dahi. "Kau terjatuh tadi? Pffttt... Dimana,heh?"

Karma melirik Terasaka tajam. "Tidak,tidak... Aku tak terjatuh dalam bentuk fisik kok."

~PBWIHVC~

Apartemen ini lumayan nyaman ditinggali. Nagisa sedikit bersyukur karena biaya tempat tinggal, makan, dan sekolahnya digratiskan oleh pemerintah Jepang. Namun, Nagisa harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk membunuh guru tersebut.

"Cih... Bisa-bisa Bakarma itu menganggu." gumamnya pelan ketika sedang beristirahat di kamarnya.

'Ng? Kenapa aku memikirkannya pula...?'

Nagisa segera menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak-tidak-tidak!'

Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat mengingat kejadian di hari pertama sekolahnya. Apalagi di saat Karma mengucapkan warna celana dalamnya dengan wajah tenang walau hidungnya berdarah.

"Aku... akan membunuhnya." Nagisa mengeluarkan hawa pembunuhnya yang membuat listrik di apartemennya redap-redup bak lampu diskotik.

Kring~Kring~Kring~

Nagisa melirik ke arah ponselnya. Dia mendapat sebuah e-mail. Maklumlah, dia menjadi sedikit populer di kelas 3-E... Bahkan dia sudah bertukar e-mail dengan beberapa siswi 3-E.

"Nagisa-chan! Nanti siang mau ketemuan di taman?  
Datang ke taman bermain di area XX pukul 01.00 siang,ya! Itu kalau kau bisa"

Nagisa tersenyum dan melirik jam tangannya. Dia hanya memiliki waktu satu jam untuk bersiap-siap. Dia segera berlari kecil mencari pakaian yang akan digunakannya untuk pergi nanti.

~PBWIHVC~

Rok mini berwarna hitam dan baju simple dengan renda di sekitar leher berwarna putih, serta tas berwarna merah muda dan rambut diikat dengan pita berwarna merah. Tampak manis menempel di tubuh Nagisa Shiota.

Walau penampilannya tampak imut dan cantik, perasaannya kesal sekarang. Benar, karena hari ini hari libur, asisten yang biasanya mengawasinya pergi bekerja di kantor pusat. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana area pertemuan tersebut, walau sudah bertanya-tanya kepada orang sekitar. Yang dia dapat adalah sakit kepala akibat pusing tujuh keliling.

"Cih... Tadi aku sudah lewat sini!" Nagisa mengumpat kesal. Dia menghela napas panjang. "Mungkin lain kali saja..." Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan.

"Gomen,Kayano-chan... Aku tak bisa datang. Maafkan aku."

Send.

Tak lama Nagisa menunggu e-mail balasan dari Kayano, yang mengajaknya tadi...

"Baiklah, Nagisa-chan! Tapi,lain kali harus ikut,ya!"

Nagisa tersenyum melihat balasan tersebut. "Baik,baik~"

Flap. Nagisa menutup ponselnya dan ingin berjalan pulang ke apartemennya. Sebenarnya, dia ingin berjalan-jalan, tapi dia takut tersesat...

Namun, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatian Nagisa.

Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian sehari-hari yang cukup simple. Baju warna putih dengan jaket berwarna merah serta celana panjang berwarna hitam. Mulutnya sedang mengemut snack terkenal yang berupa batangan stik berbalut cokelat dan kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. Di tangan kanannya tergantung sekantong plastik yang berisi beberapa barang kebutuhan sehari-hari. Dia pasti dari konbini...

Pemuda itu baru saja ditabrak oleh seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil itu mundur ketakutan dan meminta maaf beberapa kali. Mungkin takut dengan tampang sangar pemuda itu. Namun, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepala anak kecil itu. Bahkan pemuda itu memberikannya snack yang baru saja dia beli.

"Hee...? Dia baik juga ternyata..." gumam Nagisa memperhatikan pemuda tersebut.

'Tunggu, kenapa aku memperhatikannya?! Seharusnya aku membunuhnya karena dia sedang lengah!"

Aura pembunuh keluar dari tubuh Nagisa,membuat orang disekelilingnya merinding, kucing yang kebetulan lewat tiba-tiba lari dan tumbuhan di dekatnya layu.

Mengerikan? Yah memang itu yang terjadi(?)

"Aku harus mencari kelemahannya!" Nagisa bertekad untuk mengikuti pemuda berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Akabane Karma tersebut.

Nagisa menyembunyikan aura pembunuhnya, berusaha mengikuti Karma secara hati-hati. Dia beruntung karena Karma sedang berjalan santai, jadi dia tak perlu buru-buru untuk mengikutinya.

"Ngg...?" Nagisa sedikit bingung. Apa dia harus masuk atau tidak? Karma masuk ke dalam sebuah penginapan. Sejenis hotel lho,bro. Apa yang dia lakukan disini..?

"Heh... Mungkin aku bisa menemukan aibnya disini." Nagisa berjalan pelan memasuki hotel. Sebelum itu, dia sedikit menyamar dengan mengganti ikatan rambutnya menjadi dikepang dua serta memakai kacamata hitam. Jika kalian tanya darimana dia menemukan kacamata hitam, tanya sendiri padanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan yang berada di depan pintu. Nagisa tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin mengunjungi temanku disini..."

"Sebelum itu, tolong isi daftar tamu disini."

Nagisa mengangguk. Dia segera mengisi daftar tersebut dan kembali mengikuti Karma. Karma naik ke lantai dua. Ini menjadi sulit untuk Nagisa. Ya, lorong kamar tidak ada tempat persembunyian. Dia harus ekstra hati- hati disini.

Karma berbelok dengan cepat. Nagisa terkejut dan berlari kecil mengejarnya. Namun, kosong. Karma sudah tak ada lagi disana.

"Cih... Pergi kemana dia?" Nagisa berdecik kesal. Sebelum akhirnya tiba-tiba pandangan gelap. Ada yang menutup matanya. Nagisa langsung berusaha tenang dan tidak panik. Dia yakin bahwa yang menutup matanya adalah Karma.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya kencang. Namun, setelah matanya dibuka, dengan sigap si 'pelaku' mengunci pergerakan tangannya dan membuatnya jatuh bertemu lantai. "Ukh..."

"Kau pembunuh, 'kan? Kurasa yang seperti ini tidak membuatmu sakit." Kepala Nagisa ditahan oleh tangan si 'pelaku'. Ah, dia pintar juga... Nagisa tidak bisa bergerak sekarang.

"Lepas!" Mau tak mau, Nagisa mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya. Dia serius sekarang. Sang 'pelaku' terkekeh pelan,Nagisa bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu kok. Tenang saja..."

Tubuh Nagisa terangkat. Tangannya terikat oleh tali. Tali darimana, tanya sendiri pada si 'pelaku'.

"Mau apa kau,hah?!" Nagisa diangkat di atas bahu sang 'pelaku'. Nagisa bisa melihat rambut merah si pelaku.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu."

Klekk... Pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Nagisa dibanting oleh 'pelaku' ke atas tempat tidur. Itu lumayan kuat dan sukses membuat gadis ini merintih. Sang 'pelaku' tersenyum tipis melihat gadis tak terdaya di depannya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku,Nagisa-chan~?"

Karma, si pelaku menindih tubuh kecil Nagisa. Kejamnya kau,Akabane Karma.

"Cih, aku hanya kebetulan disini,tahu!"

"Kau tinggal disini,heh? Jika ada gadis cantik sepertimu tinggal disini, pamanku yang notabene pemilik penginapan ini pasti memberitahuku…"

"Heh, paman dan keponakan sama-sama mesum!" Karma terkekeh pelan. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Tapi, jika mengikutiku, kau harus bisa menyembunyikan aura pembunuhmu."

Karma mengambil telpon yang ada di meja. "Aku ambil kamar ini,ya. Tagihannya minta sama paman saja... Eh,gratis? Pfft ... Kalau aku bawa temenku juga gratis,ya? … Iya,iya... Aku bercanda."

Nagisa bingung. Dia diakui oleh pembunuh professional bahwa dia pandai menyembunyikan auranya yang mengerikan. Walau mengeluarkannya sekali tadi, dia masih menahan diri. Kenapa ...

Nagisa melirik Karma yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

Karma menyadari keberadaannya?

"Aku yakin tadi aku tidak mengeluarkan aura pembunuh. Kenapa kau menyadariku? Kau tahu bukan kalau ahli dalam hal itu? Jangan berbohong."

Karma terdiam, kemudian tangannya memegang kedua bahu Nagisa. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nagisa. "Kau mau tahu kenapa?"

Deru napas Karma terasa jelas oleh Nagisa. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat! Nagisa sedikitp memberontak, namun apalah daya karena gerakannya terkunci.

"K-Kenapa...?" Jantung Nagisa berdebar cukup kencang. Hei,ada apa ini? Kenapa dia malah doki-doki segala...?

"Itu karena... " Karma mencium Nagisa. Mencium bibirnya. Nagisa terkejut dan menutup mata. A-Apa ini?! Karma hentai, mesum,baka!

Nagisa menutup mata. Dia tak berdaya. Dia tak bisa memberontak ataupun menjauhi Karma.

"Nikmati saja,Nagisa Shiota."

Siapa? Siapa yang bilang itu? Kenapa suara hatiku malah menyuruhnya menikmati ciuman itu?

Nagisa pasrah. Tidak tahu mau ngapain. Gerakan tubuhnya terhenti membuat Karma tersenyum dalam hati. Dia memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Nagisa, mengabsen satu persatu gigi gadis tersebut dan memainkan lidahnya. Wajah Nagisa merona. Tidak! Dia masih suci dan polos(?)! Dia tak mau dinodai disini!

Nagisa kembali memberontak. Berusaha melepas ikatan di kakinya dengan cara menggerakannya. Untunglah Karma tidak sadar. Ikatan di kakinya sedikit melonggar. "Yosh, aku bisa menendangnya!"

"Aku menyukaimu, Nagisa-chan..." ucap Karma setelah ciuman itu selesai. Wajah Nagisa yang tadi sudah merona kini lebih memerah. "K-Kau yakin? Kita saja baru bertemu beberapa hari!"

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu... Sejak aku melihatmu... Bukan karena dadamu yang bisa dibilang kecil atau pahamu yang putih mulus, aku benar-benar serius menyukaimu..."

Wajah Nagisa merah. Pernyataan cinta macam apa itu,heh?!

"Dasar... MESUM!" Nagisa sengaja membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Karma dengan kuat.

"Ittai!" Karma merintih kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya. Ini kesempatan Nagisa. Dia menggerakan tubuhnya kuat sehingga tubuh Karma oleng dan terjatuh ke sampingnya. Setelah itu, Nagisa berusaha berdiri dan menendang tubuh Karma menjauhi darinya.

Bruak! Buk!

Karma terjatuh ke bawah tempat tidur sedangkan Nagisa yang menendangnya ikut terjatuh akibat tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan.

Posisi mereka terbalik dengan yang tadi. Kini, Karma dibawah dan Nagisa di atas. Ingat, tangan Nagisa masih terikat ke arah belakang sehingga menyebabkan dada Nagisa bertemu langsung dengan tubuh Karma. Ini menyebabkan wajahnya memerah.

"Ukhh... Ittai naa..." Beruntunglah Karma masih fokus ke rasa sakitnya. Nagisa sedikit terbelalak mendapati bahwa kepala Karma terluka parah sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"T-Tendanganku terlalu kuat!" teriak Nagisa dalam hati. "Ah, tak apa-apa..." Karma sedikit bergumam dan baru saja sadar akan posisi mereka berdua.

"Kau tampak tak berdaya, Nagisa Shiota..." Karma memeluk pinggang Nagisa. "Jangan peluk-peluk aku!" Nagisa memberontak kuat. Wajahnya merah. Sangatlah memerah!

"Baik,baik..." Karma melepas pelukannya dan berusaha berdiri sambil mengangkat Nagisa ke atas tempat tidur.

"Gomen, gomen... Aku lepaskan ikatanmu, ya..." Karma berlutut di depan Nagisa sambil melepas ikatan Nagisa. Ya, karena ikatan tangannya ke belakang, Karma bisa menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memeluk Nagisa sebentar.  
"Jangan macam-macam!" Karma tersenyum tipis. Nagisa merona seketika. Karma yang tersenyum itu...

Entah kenapa, keren sekali...

"Sudah... selesai..." Kini tangan Nagisa terbebas. Namun, badannya belum akibat kepala Nagisa menempul mulus ke pangkuannya.

"Karma hentai,menyingkir dari badanku!"

Tak ada jawaban dari Karma. "Hei, jawab aku!" Nagisa mengangkat kepala Karma dan mendapati baju warna putihnya terdapat bercak merah. Bukan karena dia sedang menstruasi atau semacamnya, itu karena luka di kepala Karma.

"Karma hentai!" panggil Nagisa mendapati bahwa ternyata Karma pingsan.

~PBWIHVC~ (Karma: Kenapa Nagisa harus memanggilku Karma-hentai!?)

"Ughh..." Karma baru saja tersadar. Mendapati bahwa kepalanya terbalut perban bak mumi. "Asem!" Karma kaget melihat seluruh wajahnya di perban.

"Kalau asem, jangan dikasih jeruk nipis(?)" Karma melirik ke arah samping, dimana gadis cantik itu sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan pistolnya. Argh,mengerikan.

"Kau yang membalut wajahku sampai begini?!" Nagisa tersenyum lebar kemudian menarik pelatuk pistol dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Karma.

"Itu pistol khusus membunuh Koro-sensei, 'kan?" Nagisa menggeleng. "Pistol asli lho~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya,iya! Aku mengerti! Aku minta maaf!" Karma melepaskan balutan di wajahnya (Untung bukan pembalut /plaakkk!)

"Heh, dasar..." Nagisa menyimpan pistolnya. "Habis, kau malah mengikuti, otak jahilku langsung berputar untuk menjahilimu. Menarik juga..."

Nagisa terdiam, pergerakannya terhenti. "Jadi... yang itu hanya main-main?"

Karma tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa…? Kecewa,heh?" Nagisa menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak kok! Aku justru marah dan kesal padamu,sialan!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mengikutiku? Bukannya karena kau memperhatikanku, maka kau ingin mencari tahu tentang diriku?" Karma tersenyum

Nagisa ingin membantah, namun di sisi lain hatinya memang tak menyangkal hal tersebut. Bahkan saat Karma berkata "Aku menyukaimu", entah kenapa dia merasa sangat senang di lubuk hatinya.

"Tak membantah perkataanku? Hua, berarti aku diterima dong?"

"Tidak kok!" Nagisa memukul keras badan Karma. "Heh, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah orang yang jahil dan menjijikan seperti itu..."

"Terserahlah kau mau bilang apa. Bahkan kau lebih menjijikan dengan tampang sok seperti itu dengan baju berdarah-darah. Kau ini tsundere kah? Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya yandere..."

"Jangan mengataiku seperti itu! Heh, aku mau pulang!" Nagisa mengambil tas di sofa dan berjalan pergi. "Jadi, kau menungguku? Huaa, ternyata Nagisa-chan orangnya perhatian dan tsundere ya..."

Nagisa terdiam dan kembali menghantamkan tinju kepada Karma, namun dia bisa menahannya.

"Jangan langsung marah gitu... Heh... Kekuatan fisikmu lumayan juga..."

"Cih!" Nagisa menepis tangan Karma. "Aku pulang dulu,"

"Tunggu!" Karma melempari jaket yang dia pakai kepada Nagisa. "Pakai itu, bajumu yang berdarah itu terlalu mencolok."

Nagisa terdiam. "Hm... Ari... gatou." Nagisa memakai jaket tersebut. "J-Ja, aku pergi dulu..." Nagisa melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Ukuranmu..."

Lagi-lagi Nagisa menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mendengar suara Karma.

"Ukuran dadamu B cup,ya? Hmm... Tak terlalu kecil, lumayan..."

BUAKKKK!

'Dia mesum, tapi entah kenapa dia keren sekali...'

~TO BE CONTINUE~

Humornya garing,ya? Karena aku buat ch 2 dalam keadaan kesal. Bagaimana jika tidak kesal kalau sekolah diliburkan kembali sementara sekolah di kota lain sudah bersiap ujian?! Kalian tahu kan godaan-godaan di dalam rumah yang membuatku tak bisa konsen belajar seperti snack lahh, laptop lahh, hp lahh! Kalau di sekolah kan tak bisa memegang itu! Uargh, cepatlah pergi, wahai asap~

Gomen, author jadi curhat.

Ini masih babak permulaan bagi kisah cinta Karma dan Nagisa. Belum masuk klimaks, walaupun Karma sudah mengatakan perasaannya.

Ingat, tujuan Nagisa membunuh Koro-sensei, jadi chapter depan akan fokus ke kelas 3-E...

Autopokus!

Balasan review:

mari: Udah apdet: 3

.9 : Lucu,ya? Arigatou udah repiew...

cherry-san desu: Huaa! Karma emang hentai,mesum! Sayangnya,Nagisa udah gak suci lagi karena dia pembunuh~~

rahmatz: Jangan panggil Senpai: 3  
Berasa tua saya - Facebookku itu nama asliku. Nama asliku Ivy ditambah nama kedua orangtuakuu Ada kok di Bio;)

Arigatou sudah setia menunggu fic ini! Ditunggu yaa chapter tiganya!

Salam,  
Ivy-chan9 / Ivy Adeline


	3. Chapter 3 - PART 1

~Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T+ (untuk bagian hentainya )

Author : Ivy-chan9 and Mari-chan(virdaus nurul/ Vira)

Pair: KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Humor, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC, apalagi Koro-sensei dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Nagisa Shiota adalah seorang pembunuh yang diakui disewa untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Namun, misi pembunuhannya terganggu akibat perbuatan mesum dari Pangeran Hentai dari kelas 3-E. Kali ini bukan Okajima yang menjabat status tersebut, melainkan Akabane Karma. Nagisa bersumpah akan membunuh Koro-sensei bersama dengan Akabane Karma!

Chapter 3 part 1

Setelah insiden 'kemesuman Karma di kamar hotel' hari - hari sekolah yang dijalani Nagisa tampak normal.

.

.

ah iya! kecuali kejahilan Karma dan keanehan Koro-sensei.

Seperti biasanya, Nagisa dan yang lainnya berusaha membunuh guru gurita aneh itu. Walau sebenarnya usaha itu tidak membuahkan hasil yang baik. Sampai suatu hari, Karasuma-sensei memberi sebuah kabar 'gembira' bagi seluruh kelas 3-E yang entah mengapa bahkan Koro-sensei juga bersemangat.

"Semuanya mohon perhatiannya." Karasuma berdiri gagah di depan kelas 3-E bersama dengan guru gurita yang dari tadi berkata "Nurusususu(?)"

"Dua minggu lagi sekolah akan mengadakan karyawisata ke Kisyu Shirahama" Karasuma-sensei memberikan pengumuman yang langsung disambut teriakan bahagia oleh Kelas 3-E.

"Aku belum selesai bicara." Karasuma berdehem pelan. "Tujuan karyawisata ini hanyalah khusus bah=gi murid kelas 3-E. Karena kita sudah kedatangan murid-murid pembunuh baru, seperti Ritsu dan Nagisa, maka pemerintahan Jepang memberikan kalian kesempatan untuk fokus untuk membunuh gurita ini di wilayah Kisyu Shirahama."

"Dan, kami, para guru juga memberikan kesempatan ini untuk kalian bisa bekerja sama lebih baik. Kalian akan dibagi menjadi lima kelompok, satu kelompok bersisi 5 orang tapi ada dua kelompok yang berisi 6 orang." Karasuma-sensei menjelaskan cara pembagian kelompoknya

"Baiklah semuanya, sekarang ambil nomor undian untuk menentukan kelompok karyawisata dan kelompok pembunuhan kalian" Koro-sensei meletakkan kotak undian di meja guru yang entah dapat dari mana.

~Skip Time~

Semuanya berekspresi tegang, bukan karena tegang karena sesak buang air kecil, sedang atau besar(?). Namun, tegang karena entah siapalah yang akan menjadi anggota kelompok mengingat bahwa orang-orang di kelas 3-E rada-rada bego semua.

"Nah semuanya sekarang buka kertas undian bersama-sama"

'Ukh.. aku punya firasat buruk tentang nomor undianku' batin Nagisa menatap horor pada kertas undiannya

Sret. Jantung Nagisa sudah dag-dig-dug tidak karuan melihat nomor horror yang ada di kertasnya. Walau di kertas itu hanya tertulis sebuah angka. Entah kenapa angka itu mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang kalah dari hawa pembunuh Nagisa.

"Sekarang setelah kalian membuka kertasnya, berkumpul sesuai kelompok kalian masing-masing" ujar Koro-sensei

'Kelompok 1' batin Nagisa

Sedangkan itu, ekspresi datar ditunjukan oleh pemuda bersurai merah ini. Datar melihat angka yang ada di ekrtas yang dia dapat dan menghela napas. Karena merasa tak ada teman yang menanyakan kelompoknya, dia mendekati gadis bersurai biru tersebut. Mulutnya terasa di tarik ketika melihat angka di kertas Nagisa. Tentu kalian tahu,maksud dari tingkah Akabane Karma. Bahkan dia sudah tertawa nista di dalam hati. "BWUAHAHAHAHA!" Ingat,ini di dalam hati.

"Wah Nagisa-chan, kita satu kelompok~" Karma tampak semangat sambil memperlihatkan kertas undiannya. Sama. Sama. Sama angka,sama tulisan, sama hancurnya.

Nagisa membatu setelah melihat tulisan di kertas undian Karma

',KAMI-SAMA! KAMI SAMA-SAMA KELOMPOK SATUUU !?' teriak Nagisa dalam hati. Sebenarnya,dia ingin berteriak kencang namun mengingat imejnya di kelas 3-E sudah seperti gadis moe-moe (?).

Nah ini kelompok pembagiannya...

Kelompok 1 :  
\- Isogai Yuuma  
\- Kurahashi Hinano  
\- Fuwa Yuzuki  
\- Akabane Karma  
\- Shiota Nagisa

Kelompok 2 :  
\- Kataoka Megu  
\- Kayano Kaede  
\- Maehara Hiroto  
\- Sugino Tomohito  
\- Chiba Ryuunosuke

Kelompok 3 :  
\- Okano Hinata  
\- OkudaManami  
\- Hayami Rinka  
\- Okajima Taiga  
\- Mimura Kouki  
\- Kanzaki Yukiko

Kelompok 4 :  
\- Nakamura Rio  
\- Sugaya Sousuke  
\- YadaTouka  
\- Kimura Masayoshi  
\- Hara Sumire  
\- Ritsu

Kelompok 5 :  
\- Hazama Kirara  
\- Takebayashi Koutarou  
\- Yoshida Taisei  
\- Muramatsu Takuya  
\- Terasaka Ryouma

"Sepulang sekolah, kita akan mengadakan diskusi kelompok bagaimana cara kalian untuk membunuhnya."

Daripada bosan, mending kita skip tima dan sorot dulu kelompok pertama.

"Semua, apa ada ide untuk rencana pembunuhan ini?" Isogai selaku ketua kelompok membuka 'rapat pembunuhan kelompok 1'

Bisa dibilang kelompok 1 saat ini keadaannya sangat absurd.

Karma yang seperti biasa dengan otak jahilnya yang kelewatan jenius itu, mejahili Nagisa dengan meraba pahanya saat Nagisa lengah dan langsung dibalas dengan hadiah 'penuh kasih sayang' berupa pisau 'sungguhan' yang terus ditusukkan ke arah Karma (dan tentu saja dapat dihindari dengan mudah olehnya)

Sedangkan Fuwa yang sedari tadi memotret 'adegan' mereka berdua dengan antusias(?)

Dan Kurahashi yang berusaha menenangkan Nagisa, sepertinya Isogai dikacangin di kelompok ini...

kita beralih ke kelompok 2...

"Apa kalian punya usul untuk acara pembunuhan ini?" Kataoka memulai pembicaraan kelompok 2

"Aku mau puding..." bisa ditebak suara siapa ini

"...Kanzaki-san... aku tidak sekelompok dengan Kanzaki-san..." suara yang ini juga ketahuan banget pemiliknya siapa

"Gimana kalau sebagian dari kita mengalihkan perhatian Koro-sensei dan Chiba berusaha menembaknya ketika ia lengah" entah mengapa rencana ini terdengar seperti Deja vu

"Rencana itu terlalu umum" sepertinya ada seorang lagi selain author yang merasa pernah menjalankan(?) rencana ini

Ayo kita lihat kelompok 3...

"Kita harus memancing Koro-sensei ke tempat yang membuatnya sulit untuk melarikan diri dan menyerangnya bersama-sama" Okano tampak bersemangat

"Tapi bagaimana kita akan 'memancingnya'?"

"Hehe aku tahu apa yang bisa kita gunakan untuk memancing nya..." Okajima mengeluarkan sesuatu

Seketika kelompok 3 tampak menyeramkan karena seringaian dan tawa seram mereka

Beralih ke kelompok 4...

"Aku akan merayunya dengan penyamaran, begitu aku bisa mendekatinya aku akan langsung menusuknya" Nakamura menyuarkan idenya yang tak bermutu /ditendang

"Aku akan membantu untuk penyamarannya" Sugaya tampak siap dengan peralatannya

"Aku akan memberitahu waktu yang tepat untuk mudur dan menyerangnya" Ritsu sekarang sudah 'bertengger'(?) di ponsel Nakamura

Pindah ke kelompok 5...

.

.

Kelompok ini tampak sepi seperti tidak ada nyawa di dalamnya /ditebas

Beginilah kira-kira keadaan masing-masing kelompok, saya dari perwakilan kelas 3-E melaporkan.

Kembali ke kelompok 1... Yang rasanya, paling heboh berkat dua pasang kontras ini

"Berhenti bergerak dari sana, Bakarma no hentai." Mulus. Tanpa sedikit sensor pun. Mungkin author harus membeli alat sensor dulu.

"Are,are... Kau kan pembunuh. Seharusnya,kau tahu bagaimana cara membunuhku. Atau ... karena kau takut dilaporkan karena membunuh seorang siswa,ya? Sasuga desu~" Entah kenapa Karma disini seperti tukang penggoda dari anime DRRR! Sedangkan anggota kelompok satu yang lainnya hanya menonton dengan kacamata hitam dengan soda di mulut serta popcorn di tangan masing-masing.

"Isogai-kun! Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka berdua!?" Si kuning sudah muncul sambil melihat adegan KaruNagi LIVE dengan keadaan saling melempari pisau dan ejekan.

"Saya sudah lelah,Sensei. Saya tahu kalau kacang sekarang harganya mahal walau itu sangat gurih. Entah kenapa saya merasa kacang yang saya terima terasa perih..."

.

.

Entah apa yang membuat Ikemen pantang menyerah ini menjadi seperti ini, mungkin sudah lelah melihat KaruNagi yang memberikan kacang gratis kepada Isogai, Fuwa dan Kurahashi.

"Diam kau,Karma hentai! Kau dari tadi menghindariku terus!"

"Kalau aku menghindar, hajar balek dong~" BRUAK!

Di saat lengahnya Akabane Karma, Nagisa Shiota melancarkan tinjunya. Sontak mendapat backsound "WOW!" dari anggota kelas yang lain.

"Kau pikir kau lebih hebati dariku,heh?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Karma sambil mengusap pelan pipinya yang baru saja terkena serangan manis dari Nagisa. (Itu kau bilang manis?)

"Kalau begitu, buktikan!" Nagisa mengayunkan pisaunya lagi dan langsung ditepis oleh Karma

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" Nagisa menghentikan gerakan ayunan pisaunya. "Yang berhasil membunuh Koro-sensei dinyatakan pembunuh yang paling hebat."

"Dan yang kalah?"

Seringaian muncul di wajah Karma "Akan menuruti permintaan yang menang. Bagaimana? Kau tidak ingin reputasi pembunuhmu jatuh di depanku, bukan? Tapi, aku yakin aku pasti menang."

TBC

HAI~ Mari desu, mari di sini sebagai author ke-2/pengganti sekaligus sebagai perequest fic ini, mari minta maaf jika (hampir) tidak ada unsur humor dalam fic ini karena mari tidak humoris.

HAI~ Ivy desu, ivy disini sebagai author ke-1/ penulis fic ini /lha? Bersama dengan surat ini, saya kabur dulu... Saya menyerahkan isi cerita kepada mari sementara karena saya ada masa hiatus akibat Tryout dan ujian hiks-ssu :3

Yang balas repiuw disini adalah mari.  
Oke balas review :

CyberYume : Haha mari kira juga bakal dir*ape,  
PBWIHVC tanya saja pada pemiliknya  
Ivy : Aku disini! Itu singkatan dari judul fic ini. :3  
menurut mari gak ada deh kayaknya.  
dada Nagisa gak kecil2 amat kok, B cup itu gk kecil soalnya.

CrimsonBlue Akita-desu : ini dah apdet, pasti dibanyakin dong /plak  
tapi kayaknya chap ini belom ada hentainya deh..  
chap depan kayaknya lebih banyak  
Nagisa emang sengaja dibuat kayak gitu. Karena dia adalah seorang pembunuh kan?

Wako : mari juga gak bakalan nolak /plak  
arigatou reviewnya

.9 : karena mari kebetulan mencoba membayangkan Karma jadi mesum dan mari berpikir bagus juga kalau dijadikan fic

Sekian dulu ficnya~ RnR please~

Salam,

Ivy-chan9 dan Mari-chan


	4. Chapter 4 - Chapter 3 Part 2

~Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T+ (untuk bagian hentainya )

Author : Ivy-chan9 and Mari-chan(virdaus nurul/ Vira)

Pair: KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Humor, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC, apalagi Koro-sensei dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Nagisa Shiota adalah seorang pembunuh yang diakui disewa untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Namun, misi pembunuhannya terganggu akibat perbuatan mesum dari Pangeran Hentai dari kelas 3-E. Kali ini bukan Okajima yang menjabat status tersebut, melainkan Akabane Karma. Nagisa bersumpah akan membunuh Koro-sensei bersama dengan Akabane Karma!

Chapter 3 part 2 / Chapter 4

"Yuhuuuu!"

Teriakan bahagia menggema di lapangan sekolah 3-E. Rencananya untuk pemanasan awal untuk menjalani karyawisata dan juga menjalin kerjasama di dalam kelompok akan diadakan permainan kecil sambil menunggu bis datang kira-kira siang hari.

"Yosh,minna! Kita harus bersemangat, tak boleh lesu!" Isogai, si ikemen yang terlupakan kemarin berusaha melupakan segala macam kacang perih yang diberikan kemarin.

"Huh, lihat saja. Aku tak akan kalah darimu!" Nagisa menatap tajam Karma. Karma hanya tersenyum tipis kepada Nagisa. "Lihat saja nanti,Nagisa-chan~"

Isogai menghela napas. "Karma-kun,Nagisa-san, kalian ini satu kelompok … Ini hanya pemanasan saja. Tolong jangan membuat keributan."

Lagi-lagi, Isogai mendapat kacang yang sangat menyakitkan …

"Awas saja kau!" Nagisa menatap tajam Karma dan dibalas seringai khas Karma.

Ting -

"Isogai-kun, yang tabah ya!" Kurahashi menepuk-nepuk bahu Isogai yang membeku di tempat.

"Semuanya berkumpul!"

"Daritadi udah ngumpul di lapangan juga."

"Menunggu bus datang, kita akan melaksanakan sebuah permainan kecil. Di dalam bukit belakang sekolah, terdapat 5 bola berukuran sedang berwarna kuning yang ada wajah Sensei~" Koro-sensei berpakaian bebas dengan baju sehari-hari itu menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya sok imut. "Euh,jijik."

"Setiap kelompok harus mengambil satu bola dan kembali ke kelas. Yang lambat, akan kena hukuman saat disana dan yang menang mendapat kesempatan untuk membunuh Sensei khusus di area terbuka yang sempit. Bagaimana?"

Seluruh murid menganggukan kepala mengerti. Sensei tersenyum semakin lebar. "Sensei memberi sebuah tantangan. Jangan salah ambil bola,ya~? Mana tahu yang diambil itu malah Sensei. Kalau Sensei yang diambil,maka kelompok kalian kalah!" Koro-sensei membuat tanda silang di kepalanya.

"Haiii~~~"

"Waktu kalian hanyalah 30 menit, ingat itu,ya~ Nurufufufu~~ Selamat berjuang~"

"HAH?! 30 MENIT?!"

Ptass! Senapan dibunyikan oleh Isogai, tanda permainan dimulai. Setelah itu, Isogai segera mendekati anggotanya untuk berdiskusi sebentar.

"Kita bagaimana?" tanyanya langsung.

"Menyusuri bukit belakang sekolah yang luas hanya untuk mencari bola selama 30 menit?! Apa Koro-sensei sudah gila?" Fuwa berdecik kesal. Isogai berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa, Kurahashi-san yang sering mencari kumbang dan mempelajari biologi disana dan Karma-kun yang sudah sering membolos ke sana sudah tahu sebagian wilayah di bukit belakang sana, 'kan?" Isogai mendapat anggukan kecil dari Karma dan senyum manis dari Kurahashi.

"Bagaimana jika kita berpencar saja? Tidak perlu sendiri-sendiri. Paling-paling ada yang berdua dan ada yang bertiga. Toh, gurita sialan itu tidak bilang kalau harus seluruh anggotanya yang memberikan bola. Perwakilan saja sudah cukup." Isogai mengangguk mengerti mendengar usul dari Akabane Karma.

"Sepertinya, yang lain juga memikirkankan hal yang sama. Mungkin, itu cara yang lebih cepat." Nagisa menunjuk ke arah beberapa kelompok yang sudah mulai bergerak. "Baiklah. Kita undi menggunakan jankenpon!"

~PBWIHVC~

"I-Isogai-kun, apa benar-benar tidak apa-apa nih?"

"A-Ah, benar juga, tapi … "

Seketika itu backsound yang mengucapkan "JODOH PASTI BERTEMU~~~" mengiringi aura suram dari Shiota Nagisa dan ekspresi cuek(walaupun dia senang) dari Akabane Karma.  
"Tapi, aku setuju dengan ini." Fuwa sedikit berbisik. "Setidaknya, waktu 30 menit ini digunakan untuk menenangkan dan menyatukan Karma dan Nagisa. Jika tidak, kelompok karyawisata ini akan hancur dan kesempatan membunuh Koro-sensei sia-sia walaupun ada Nagisa disini."

Isogai mengangguk setuju. "Karma, kau dengar instruksinya? Jaga Nagisa baik-baik!"

"Kau sudah kayak ayah mau nitipkan anak ke suami barunya," Fuwa langsung dihadiahi teriakan kencang dari Isogai. OOC sekali …

"Hai',hai'… Tanpa kujaga pun, dia pasti bisa, 'kan?"

Isogai menarik tangan Karma. "Hei,Karma... Kau ini tak gentle banget!" Entah apalah yang merasuki Isogai coba? "Sebagai laki-laki, kau harus melindungi perempuan. Supaya kau jadi lebih dianggap baik oleh Nagisa. Tak capek dibilangi 'Hentai' olehnya? Aku yang melihatnya saja capek. Ingat itu! Lebib baik kau perbaiki hubunganmu dulu dengannya, masalah bola dan permainan serahkan pada kami!"

"Perbaiki hubungan? Gimana caranya?"

"Pikirankan sendiri! Ok, ayo cepat, Fuwa,Kurahashi!" Isogai berlari pelan ke arah bukit belakang yang diikuti oleh keduanya yang lain. Begitu juga Karma dan Nagisa dengan arah yang berbeda.

"Nagisa-chan,arah sini banyak bebatuan dan akar pohonnya menjular keluar lho~ Hati-hati." Karma mendapat balasan tajam dari Nagisa. "Jangan kau gunakan kesempatan itu untuk melakukan perbuatan hentai padaku!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau di permainan ini kita harus serius. Jika kita menang, kita mendapat area khusus membunuh Koro-sensei sebagai taruhan kita kan? Bukannya ini lebih baik? Hari ini teman, besok menjadi musuh."

Nagisa memandang tajam Karma sambil berjalan pelan. "Awas saja kalau kau berani macam-macam denganku!" Nagisa mengambil beberapa pisau lipat dari sakunya. Karma mengangkat bahu. "Terserahlah~"

Nagisa mengerutkan dahi heran. Mengapa? Padahal biasanya Karma menjahilinya? Apa mood Karma tidak ada? Atau … ?

Karma menghela napas. Dia berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda gadis manis nan cantik di depannya. Pakaiannya yang simple namun feminin itu tak cocok dengan imej Nagisa yang seorang pembunuh memberikan kesan manis(?) Jika saja …

[Flashback]

"Karma. Berhentilah mengganggu Nagisa."

Karma memiringkan kepala. "Apa urusan kalian? Terserahkulah mau kuapakan dia."

Kayano, Kataoka, Sugino, Kanzaki, Okuda, Maehara, Isogai mengelilingi Karma yang sedang menyantap makan siang yang hanya berupa minuman kotak dan sandwich.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi, Nagisa disini untuk membunuh Koro-sensei, bukannya mencari ilmu atau bermain-main dengan kita. Dia itu pembunuh. Seharusnya, dia fokus membunuh Koro-sensei, bukannya membunuhmu."

Karma hanya meminum minumannya sambil mendengarkan keluh kesah dari beberapa temannya tersebut. Ya, tampak cuek.

"Sampai membuat taruhan. Maumu apa,Karma? Kalau kau suka dengannya, bilang saja."

Byuuurrr! Karma sukses menyemburkan susu kotak yang dia minum berkat perkataan Kayano. Whuatz!? Suka?! Darimana dia tahu?! Bukan,bukan,bukan. Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu?!

"Jangan sembarang bicara,Kayano. Siapa juga yang suka dengannya?" Dusta.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menggodanya terus?"

"Aku tak menggodanya. Dia saja yang termakan godaanku." Idih, Karma tsundere?

"Lalu, kenapa kau membuat taruhan seperti itu padanya?"

"Bukannya bagus dia jadi lebih bersemangat untuk membunuh gurita itu?"

"Benar juga sih. Tapi, Karma … Kalau kau sampai menganggu dia lagi, sepertinya Karasuma-sensei akan bertindak. Yang kudengar, karyawisata ini dibiayai oleh pihak Nagisa, tapi sepertinya Nagisa tidak tahu. Hati-hati, jangan menganggu dia lagi. Cukup berteman seperti biasa saja."

Hufffttt … Memangnya berteman dengan pembunuh harus sesusah ini?

[Flashback off!]

Karena itulah, Karma berusaha menahan dirinya untuk menggoda Nagisa terlalu sering.

"Karma, hoiy! Karma-kun!"

Karma tersadar dari lamunannya melihat Nagisa yang sudah berdiri di depannya. "Ada apa?"

Nagisa mengendus kesal. "Lamunin apaan sih? Habis, ini lewat mana?"

Karma melihat sekeliling. "Nngg … Daerah sekitar sini sangat susah di lewati sih …" Karma berjalan pelan mendahului Nagisa. "Di depan saja sudah ada jurang. Hati-hati,Nagisa-chan."

Nagisa memandang Karma dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau tidak sedang demam, 'kan?"

Karma membalas Nagisa dengan tatapan heran. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?"

"Habis, sikapmu tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya kan kau selalu menjahiliku … Yah,kira-kira seperti itu. Kenapa kau sekarang cuma diam?"

Karma tersenyum tipis. Menggodanya sedikit tidak masalah, 'kan?

"Hooh? Jadi, kau ingin dijahili olehku? Boleh … " Karma mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Nagisa.

"B-Bukan itu maksudku!" Nagisa terkaget begitu ingin memundurkan kakinya. Keseimbangannya jatuh, baru ingat kalau belakangnya jurang.

"Nagisa!" Karma langsung menarik tangan Nagisa agar tak jatuh. Mungkin tarikannya terlalu keras sehingga tubuh Nagisa menabrak tubuhnya sendiri. Buak! Karma sukses terjatuh ke belakang dengan posisi Nagisa di atas.

"Ughh..." Karma meringis kesakitan dan melihat keadaan. Nagisa memegang erat bajunya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bajunya. Gemetaran.

"Pffttt..." Dia menahan tawa. "Pembunuh takut jatuh ke jurang nih ceritanya?" Karma meledek, namun ledekannya tidak digubris oleh Nagisa. Masih dengan posisi itu, Karma tersenyum tipis. Mengelus-elus kepala Nagisa pelan seperti anak kecil. "Sudah tenang? Tidak apa-apa kok."

Perlahan Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya. "Bakarma !" (Gabungan dari baka dan Karma)

"Oopss..." Suara semak-semak mencuri perhatian KaruNagi. Dua orang wanita tampak terkejut dengan pemandangan wow dari Karma dan Nagisa. P-Padahal, bukannya mereka musuh bebuyutan?

"Kanzaki-san!? Okuda-san!?" Nagisa kaget. "Konnichiwa~" Karmalah yang kelewatan santai.

"K-Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. M-Maaf menganggu!" Kanzaki segera menarik Okuda berlari menjauhi Karma dan Nagisa.

"Tunggu!" Nagisa berniat mengejar mereka dengan maksud bahwa ini adalah kesalahpahaman semata. Namun, Karma menarik tangan Nagisa. "Jangan dikejar. Kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan kita."

"Bagus jika mereka muncul disini. Jika mereka melihat Nagisa dengan posisi seperti itu, mereka tak akan menyuruhku diam lagi dan aku bisa mengerjainya terus." Ada udang di balik bakwan. Iblis di hati sudah berbicara.

"Tapi, kau baik-baik saja? L-Lukamu … " Nagisa menunjuk luka di telapak tangan dan jari-jari Karma akibat gesekan batu saat terjatuh tadi. "Ini?" Iblis berbicara lagi. "P-Perih sekali,Nagisa-chan..." Karma meringis kesakitan dengan keterangan dibawah: "Ini adalah AKTING semata."

"S-Sakit,ya?" Mau bagaimana pun orangnya,Nagisa tetaplah seorang gadis imut nan baik hati. "B-Biar kuobati. Maaf."

"Jilat."

Nagisa berhenti bergerak. A-Apa?

"Jilati lukaku."

"Apa!? Siapa yang mau menjilati lukamu itu?!" Nagisa berubah menjadi garang. Karma melihatnya tersenyum dalam hati. "Kalau kau jilat, pasti sudah sembuh." Karma semakin meringis dengan keterangan dibawah: "Ini adalah AKTING semata."

Nagisa menelan ludah. "M-Memangnya harus?"

Karma hanya membalasnya dengan meringis kesakitan dengan keterangan dibawah: "Ini adalah AKTING semata."

(Sudah cukup!)

"B-Baiklah … " Tunggu? Nagisa? Kau kerasukan apa? Kalau dia terluka, kau harus membunuhnya sekarang!

Karma pun sama kagetnya. Apa? Dia mau melakukannya? Demi celana dalam Bitch-sensei (Bitch: WOIY!?), Nagisa kerasukan apa?

Nagisa memegang pelan tangan Karma yang terluka kemudian mendekatkan tangannya ke mulutnya sedikit dengan paksa. Jarak tubuh mereka semakin dekat.

"A-Aku mulai."

~PBWIHVC~

"Akhirnya~" Kurahashi menghela napas lega ketika mendapat sebuah bola Koro-sensei di atas pohon. Beruntunglah,dia memiliki mata yang masih baik sehingga bisa mengenali mana bola kuning dan mana matahari. Tempat yang sulit dilihat, namun mereka bersyukur bisa mendapatkannya.

"Yosh! Dengan ini, kita harus segera kembali!" Isogai memerintahi Kurahashi dan Fuwa, tapi …

"Are, Kanzaki dan Okuda?" Fuwa melirik dua manusia yang berada di jangkauan mereka.

"Isogai-kun, Kurahashi-san dan Fuwa-san? Konnichiwa... Kalian sudah mendapat bolanya?"  
"Hm! Ayo terus berjuang,Kanzaki!" Kurahashi memberikan semangat.

"Anooo … Apa Karma-kun dan Nagisa-san sekelompok dengan kalian?"

Isogai mengangguk. "Memangnya, ada apa?"

Okuda berbisik pelan sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang. "APA!? Iss, mereka tidak bilang-bilang. Ayo, aku mau foto mereka berdua!" Fuwa yang memegang bola melempar bolanya ke arah Isogai dan berlari pelan ke arah yang dimaksud Okuda. "T-Tunggu, kalian semua!"

Okuda memberikan instruksi untuk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan menyuruh diam sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang.

"Ughh... Pelan-pelan,Nagisa-chan." Karma meringis. "Aku sudah pelan-pelan,Karma-kun! Makanya, jangan banyak bergerak!"

"Sakit,Nagisa-chan. Dimasukin saja langsung kek."

What? Dimasukin?

"Tidak! Itu menjijikan! Kujilat seperti saja sudah cukup kan?"

"Masih … Sakit … Lagi." Tunggu, kok Karma yang minta? Pertukaran posisi ceritanya?

"Jari juga? Masa harus dimasukin?!"

"Tapi, ini sakit sekali. Tanggung."

"S-Sakit,ya? I-Iya deh, masukin ya?"

Isogai dan Fuwa mulai memanas. Sedangkan Kanzaki, Okuda, dan Kurahashi hanya bingung. Tapi, tahu kalau ini adegan …

"U-Ughhh... K-Kar … Ngh.. C-Cukup... Ahh... Karma!"

Terdengar suara kekehan pelan. Isogai dan Fuwa yang mendengar desahan itu semakin penasaran.

"J-Jangan masukin terlalu dalam,Karma-kun. Kalau aku muntah,bagaimana?!"

"Kalau kau muntah,berarti kau hamil."

WHUATZ!? H-H-H-HAMIL!?

Isogai makin memanas, Fuwa tidak tahan ingin segera memotret mereka berdua sedangkan yang lainnya mulai memanas.

"Jangan sembarangan ngomong! Waktu kita tinggal sedikit lagi,tahu! Jangan banyak bergerak."

"Iya,iya … " Karma terdengar lemas. "Lagi,dong,Nagisa-chan~"

"Tidak, dasar hentai!"

Hentai? Tunggu, jadi mereka melakukan … ?

"Sebentar. Kubalut lukanya."

Are,luka?

"Ehh!?" Isogai dan Fuwa berteriak kencang membuat Nagisa dan Karma terkejut. "K-Kalian bukan melakukan itu,itu?"

Karma menatap datar Fuwa. "Itu,itu apaan? Makanya, otak kalian jangan negatif." Karma terkekeh pelan.

"J-Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kanzaki memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Karma terluka, jadi aku mengobatinya. Itu saja kok." Nagisa tersenyum tipis. "J-Jadi … " Isogai memberanikan diri bertanya. "M-Masukan, muntah dan hamil itu maksudnya?"

Nagisa sedikit memerah. "Salahkan Karma!" ujarnya sambil membalut luka di tangan Karma. Ah … Mereka tampak serasi...

"Pertolongan pertama. Nagisa-chan menjilati tanganku. Yah, karena lukaku parah, kumasukin saja jariku ke mulutnya."

"Dasar! Aku hampir tercekik,tahu! Hentai!"

"Seharusnya kau bilang itu ke mereka..."

TING! Kalimat yang ambigu sekali … Readers juga berpikiran kotor?

~PBWIHVC~

"Nagisa, sebenarnya aku bingung denganmu." Fuwa berkomentar ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari bukit belakang sekolah. "Bingung kenapa,Fuwa-san?" Kembali ke mode imut-imut.

"Bukannya kau membenci Karma? Kenapa kau menolongnya? Kalau begini, kau tampak seperti masochist gitu."

"N-Nggak kok! Habis … Tadi Karma sudah menolongku saat aku jatuh ke jurang. M-Melihatnya terluka, aku hanya balas budi."

"Begitu? Tapi, kau tampak menikmatinya..." Nagisa sedikit merona. "Tidak, siapa yang menikmatinya?!"

"Ne,ne, Nagisa. Jantungmu berdetak kencang tidak saat yang tadi?"

Nagisa menoleh ke arah Kurahashi. "C-Cukup kencang... "

"Jangan-jangan … kau menyukai Karma-kun~?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" Nagisa memerah. "Lha, tapi wajahmu berkata lain lho~" Fuwa mulai menggoda Nagisa. "B-Benaran tidak!"

"Ohh... Begitu,ya~?"

"Hoiyyy! Cepetan!" Isogai berteriak begitu keluar dari bukit belakang sekolah.

"Are, kita pertama?" ujar Kurahashi yang melihat lapangan masih kosong melompong, kecuali Karasuma-sensei dan Bitch-sensei disana.

"Yah, kalian yang pertama." Karasuma mengambil bola yang dipegang Isogai. "Cepatlah bersiap-siap. Busnya akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Horee!" Teriakan senang dari Kurahashi dan Fuwa. Isogai tersenyum senang. Karma mendekati Nagisa.

"Nah~ Kita dapat tempat yang bagus untuk taruhan~" gumamnya pelan. "Huh! Aku tak akan kalah darimu!"

"Tenang saja. Kalau kau kalah, kau harus tidur denganku~" Karma menyeringai. "Ughh. DASAR HENTAI!"

Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, Nagisa sangat senang berada di samping Karma, sangat senang bisa dikerjai olehnya, dan sangat senang melihat Karma tersenyum karenanya.

~TBC~

Maafkan aku atas keterlambatan fic ini! Malah post fic baru pula ~T_T~

Karena lagi UTS,maklumi yah kalau fic ini terlambat~ Ada omake lho~ Omake yang Karma terluka.

~OMAKE~

Nagisa menjilati pelan luka Karma dengan ragu. Lidahnya menjilati tangan Karma dan lelehan saliva Nagisa sudah berada di atas telapak tangan Karma.

"Ughh... Pelan-pelan,Nagisa-chan." Karma meringis. Nagisa menghentikan jilatannya dan mendengus kesal. "Aku sudah pelan-pelan,Karma-kun! Makanya, jangan banyak bergerak!"

"Sakit,Nagisa-chan." Karma meringis kesakitan. "Dimasukin saja langsung kek." Dia menunjukan jarinya yang terluka.

"Tidak! Itu menjijikan! Kujilat seperti saja sudah cukup kan?" Nagisa sedikit menjauh dari Karma.

"Masih … Sakit … Lagi." Nafas Karma terputus-putus. Apa? Ini hanya luka kecil tahu!

"Jari juga? Masa harus dimasukin?!"

Nagisa menolak permintaan Karma. Karma memegangi tangannya kuat. "Tapi, ini sakit sekali. Tanggung."

"S-Sakit,ya?" Nagisa merasa iba dengan ekspresi kesakitan Karma dengan keterangan dibawah : "Ini hanya AKTING semata."

"I-Iya deh, masukin ya?"

Karma tersenyum dalam hati. Nagisa memegang tangan Karma pelan dan memainkan jarinya sebentar, kemudian menjilati beberapa jari yang terluka. Nagisa bisa merasakan bau besi,sedangkan Karma merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu nikmat. Dia memasukan jarinya semakin dalam dan memainkan semua yang ada di dalam mulut Nagisa.

"U-Ughhh... K-Kar … Ngh.. C-Cukup... Ahh... Karma!"

Karma terkekeh pelan dan mengeluarkan jarinya perlahan dari mulut Nagisa. Lelehan saliva terlihat jelas di sela-sela jarinya dan juga sudut mulut Nagisa yang wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"J-Jangan masukin terlalu dalam,Karma-kun. Kalau aku muntah,bagaimana?!" Nagisa terbatuk pelan dan memegangi mulutnya.

"Kalau kau muntah,berarti kau hamil." Karma terkekeh, namun sesudah berkata itu, dia mendapat tumbukan keras dari Nagisa.

"Jangan sembarangan ngomong! Waktu kita tinggal sedikit lagi,tahu! Jangan banyak bergerak."

"Iya,iya … " Karma sengaja memelankan suaranya. "Lagi,dong,Nagisa-chan~"

"Tidak, dasar hentai!" Nagisa mengambil tas kecilnya. "Sebentar. Kubalut lukanya."

"Ehh!?"

~OMAKE END~

Balasan review:  
CrimsonBlue Akita-desu: Lucu,ya? Wuakakaaa! Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Arigatouu~

.9 : Udah lanjut, arigatou~

Riska: Ok,ok. Ini sudah lanjut. Arigatou gozaimasu~

Alacrite: Part 2 ga seru-seru amat. Part 3 mungkin :3 Typonya itu karena buru-buru, gomennasai. Arigatou gozaimasu.

Untuk part 3 kayaknya agak lambatan karena ada sedikit adegan H-nya~ Arigatou gozaimasu.

Salam,

Ivy-chan9 dan Mari-chan.


	5. Chapter 5 - Chapter 3 Part 3

~Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T+ (untuk bagian hentainya )

Author : Ivy-chan9 and Mari-chan(virdaus nurul/ Vira)

Pair: KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Humor, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC, apalagi Koro-sensei dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Chapter 5 – 3 Part 3

Perjalanan dari Tokyo memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka memakan waktu tujuh jam untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Namun, rasa lelah mereka sedikit hilang dengan keindahan hotel yang akan mereka tempati beberapa hari ini.

"Baiklah... Untuk hari ini, kalian di beri waktu untuk istirahat."

Bruakk! Kelas 3-E duduk dan beristirahat sejenak di ruang tamu hotel. Hotel ini cukup mewah, mungkin karena ini dibiayai oleh pemerintah...

"Pembagian kamar sesuai dengan kelompok."

"Hah?! Kami harus satu kamar dengan anak laki-laki?!" Okano protes. "Sensei belum selesai bicaraaaa!"

"Bukannya mantap bisa sekamar dengan perempuan?" Okajima tersenyum senang sambil mengambil kamera. "Hentai!"

"Pokoknya seperti itu-desu." Koro-sensei memberikan beberapa kunci kamar kepada ketua kelompok masing-masing. "Untuk mempererat kerjasama antar kelompok. Lagipula, kalian bisa mendiskusikan rencana untuk pembunuhan. Terutama kelompok satu yang memenangkan hadiah tadi siang."

Isogai mengangguk, kemudian melirik ke arah anggota lainnya. "Benar juga. Jika membahas masalah pembunuhan harus berada di kamar masing-masing," gumam Nagisa.

"Makan malam," Karasuma melanjutkan penjelasan dari guru gurita yang menyamar sebagai manusia gendut itu. Tolong jangan lupakan tas-nya yang super besar itu. "Ada di restoran. Tapi, jika kalian memang tak ingin makan di restoran, kalian bisa meminta pegawai disini untuk mengantarnya. Ingat, pembunuhan ini dirahasiakan. Jangan sampai pegawai disini tahu. Anggap saja kalian sedang karyawisata. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan ke kamar para guru di kamar nomor 108."

"Pfftt! Berarti Sensei satu kamar dengan Bitch-sensei dong~"

"Enak saja!" Guru berparas cantik dengan rambut pirangnya itu berteriak. "Aku tak mau sekamar dengan gurita sialan itu!" ujarnya kencang.

"Baiklah, untuk sekarang silahkan ke kamar masing-masing. Bubar."

"Ne,ne... Karasuma-sensei..." Karma mendekati Karasuma. "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" ujarnya dengan mimik wajah serius.

~PBWIHVC~

"S-Sugoii!"

"Ini kamar hotel atau apartemen?"

Kamar ini bisa dibilang cukup besar. Ada ruang tengah dan juga dua kamar tidur. Kamar tidurnya bersebelahan dan masing-masing memiliki ukuran yang berbeda.

"S-Semacam menjadi orang kaya dadakan." Kurahashi tertawa.

"Ayo bereskan barang-barang." Isogai menghela napas ketika baru masuk ke dalam kamar.

Nagisa memperhatikan sekeliling. Kamar ini tak jauh berbeda dengan apartemennya, jadi dia merasa biasa saja. Tapi, ada yang kurang...

"Dimana Karma-kun?"

Fuwa tersenyum misterius melihat Nagisa. "Karma lagi pacaran tuh~" Nagisa menatap Fuwa aneh. "Hah?"

"Aku tadi berdiskusi sebentar dengan Karma tentang rencana pembunuhan besok." ujar Isogai. "Dia ingin melihat lokasi pembunuhan besok. Itu bukan tempatnya?" Isogai membuka jendela dan menunjuk sebuah lapangan luas yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Iyaa! Itu Karma dan Karasuma-sensei bukan?" tunjuk Kurahashi kepada dua orang pria yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Benar. Ah, kita bahas itu nanti. Cepat bereskan barang kalian. Nagisa, ayo!" Fuwa menarik pelan Nagisa. Nagisa tersenyum tipis. "Aku... ingin istirahat dulu."

Sementara itu...

"Hahh..." Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela napas begitu selesai berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel. Dan juga mensurvei lokasi pembunuhan.

"Semua sesuai rencana..." Karma mengigit ujung jarinya. "Tak kusangka perempuan itu lihai juga." Karma tersenyum tipis begitu mengingat perempuan yang dia maksud. "Menarik. Aku harus mempersiapkannya sekarang."

Karma berhenti sejenak begitu mendekati pemandian air panas. Kisyu Shirahama memang terkenal akan onsennya. Tapi, Karma tak begitu tertarik. Keindahan onsen itu tak bisa mengalahkan perasaannya yang tak sabar akan hari esok.

Dia berhenti sejenak dan menekan beberapa tombol di mesin penjual minuman. Memesan kopi dingin untuk menenangkan diri sebentar. "Mungkin setelah ini aku harus mandi di kamar saja."

.

.

.

Tak jadi.

"Hoiy,Karma!" Terasaka menarik tangan Karma dan masuk ke dalam onsen pria. "Kemana saja kau? Yang lain sudah menunggu,tahu!" Karma sedikit sweatdrop melihat seluruh laki-laki kelas 3-E berkumpul di sini.

"Menungguku? Ngapain coba?" Terpaksa, dia ikut mandi di onsen pria ini.

A-Ah, bayanginnya saja sudah membuat tangan author gemetaran. Y-Yang ini diskip saja,ya. Intinya, mereka mandi sama-sama dan juga jahil untuk mengintip onsen perempuan.

—Skip Time—

"Ugh..." Nagisa membuka matanya. "A-Ah! Aku ketidurann!" teriaknya pelan ketika menyadari dirinya di kamar. Dia memperhatikan sekitar dan menemukan sebuah memo kecil.

[Nagisa-chan~ Kau kelihatan lelah sekali … Relax saja,ya~ Pergilah ke onsen! Benar-benar nyaman lho! Kurasa rasa lelahmu itu bisa hilang disana! Kami makan malam di restoran. Karma juga menghilang nih. Kami antarkan makan malammu dan Karma di kamar ya.

Fuwa dan Kurahashi]

Nagisa tersenyum kecil. "Ok,ok~" Dia meregangkan otot-ototnya sejenak dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar. Restoran berada di lantai dua, dan sekelilingnya terasa sepi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pemandian air panas yang bertuliskan huruf besar 'Onna'

Dia masuk, dan menemukan sebuah pemandian air panas yang bersih namun sedikit licin karena sabun yang mungkin digunakan teman-temannya tadi.

Membuka pakaiannya perlahan dan memakai handuk untuk menutupi badan. Mengikat rambutnya agar tidak basah saat berendam nanti. Kemudian, perlahan masuk ke dalan kolam air panas. Sungguh nyaman, seakan rasa lelah yang awalnya menempel di seluruh tubuh hilang begitu saja.

"Hahh..." Nagisa mendesah nyaman. "Benar yang dikatakan mereka." Katanya sambil tertawa pelan. Memainkan air dan membasuh wajah, nyaman sekali...

Jpret!

Nagisa terdiam. Indra pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu. Dia menenggelamkan badannya, dan mempertajam pendengarannya

Jpret! Jpret!

Suara... kamera? Palingan kerjaan anak mesum. Tak, tak bisa! Dia tak akan membiarkan badan mulusnya dipotret!

"Kimochi desu ka?" Seseorang membelai lehernya dan meniupnya pelan. Kemudian memainkan jari di sekitar dada Nagisa.

Bruak! Zrasss!

~PBWIHVC~

[Akabane Karma POV]

Gadis itu cukup lihai juga... Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk menghilangkan tentakel gurita sialan itu. Aku juga ragu jika aku bisa membunuhnya, tapi aku juga yakin kalau Nagisa tak bisa membunuhnya. Bukannya tak bisa, sulit.  
Bahkan dia sudah mempersiapkannya sejauh itu. Dia benar-benar pembunuh pro. Kalau Karasuma-sensei tahu, apa gurita itu tahu?

Kurasa tidak.

"Karma, kau tak memakan makananmu?"

Nagisa juga tak ada di sini. Apa dia mempersiapkan pembunuhan untuk besok? Cih, aku tak boleh ketinggalan.

"Karma!"

Teriakan itu sedikit mengejutkanku. "Ada apa,Isogai?"

Isogai menghela napas. "Apa perlu kuulangi pertanyaanku tadi?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa perlu. Ada apa?"

"Kau tak memakan makananmu?" Aku melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Isogai. Benar juga. Kami di restoran sekarang. "Hnn... Aku kenyang sih. Kalau kau mau ambil saja, ada yang perlu kukerjakan."

Isogai menghela napas ketika mendengar perkataanku."Untuk besok? Aku bisa membantumu. Kita satu kelompok kan?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, aku kenyang dan sedikit ngantuk. Aku akan mencuci mataku dulu~"

Aku butuh kopi lagi. Aku masih sedikit mengantuk. Aku kembali ke mesin penjual minuman tadi dan menemukan sesuatu yang bahkan lebih menarik yang bisa membuat mataku lebih lebar dari biasanya.

Nagisa Shiota masuk ke pemandian air panas. Sendirian.

Ide jahil muncul di otakku. Masa bodoh dengan dia yang tak berkonsentrasi membunuh gurita itu. Kesempatan ini tak boleh dilewatkan!

Aku melihat ke arah sekeliling. Masa bodoh aku dibilang tukang intip, aku tak peduli. Aku tak suka mengintip gadis lain selain Nagisa Shiota.

Aku mengambil papan bertuliskan 'Dalam pembersihan' yang kuletakkan di depan onsen wanita. Untuk berjaga-jaga. Walau aku yakin tak ada pengunjung lain selain 3-E disini. Perlahan aku masuk dan melihat sekeliling. Onsen wanita tak berbeda jauh dengan onsen pria. Hanya yang memakainya saja yang berbeda.

Jackpot. Aku menemukan gadis itu sedang mandi di kolam air panas. Sial, aku ingin sekali mengerjainya. Oh,ya. Ponsel.

Kuambil ponsel di sakuku dan menekan volume suaranya turun. Kemudian membuka kamera dan memotret badan mulus dari Nagisa Shiota. Aku menggunakan zoom. Wah, aku bisa melihat belahan dadanya dari sini.

G-Gawat, ada tissue?

Biarlah. Darah di onsen wanita sudah wajar. Namanya juga 'Bloody Month'

Tapi, menjijikan juga ya?

Ah, untung ada tissue. Apa? Pembalut? Gak deh. Kumasukkan lagi pembalut yang tak sengaja kukeluarkan itu.

Kembali lagi. Aku terus memotret Nagisa. Cih, sayangnya aku tak bisa melihat pahanya. Padahal pahanya yang putih mulus dan seksi.

Jpret!

Pergerakan Nagisa terhenti. Sialan! Tanganku tak sengaja menekan tombol volume up. Gawat. Hm... Mulutku terasa di tarik ke atas. Biarlah...

Jpret! Jpret!

Dia semakin curiga. Aku mendekatinya perlahan.  
"Kimochi desu ka?" Apakah ini yang namanya nafsu yang membara? Aku memainkan jariku pelan di lehernya dan turun ke bagian atas dada. Seakan ingin memeluknya sambil meniup pelan nafasku ke lehernya.

Bruakk! Zraass!

~PBWIHVC~

[Normal POV]

Nagisa tersentak kaget. Pengintip ini sungguh berani sekali mendekatinya. Dia menjauh sedikit dari si pengintip, mengambil handuk di dekatnya dan berenang lebih dalam mengingat bahwa tubuhnya tidak dilapisi sehelai benang pun.

"K-Karma!"

"Yo,Nagisa-chan~" Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum tipis melihat wajah merona dari Nagisa Shiota. "Kenapa? Relax saja~"

"Bagaimana aku bisa santai jika ada laki-laki di onsen perempuan!? Lagipula disini cuma kita berdua!"

Karma tersenyum senang melihat Nagisa. "Tenang~ Aku hanya mengambil beberapa gambar." Karma mengeluarkan ponsel dengan lincahnya dan... Jepret! Nagisa dengan wajah merona masih dengan ekspresi kaget dengan badan tertutup air, walau belahan dadanya masih bisa terlihat. "Pfttt... Kawaii desu~"

"Hentikan itu,Hentai!" Nagisa melempar baskom kayu ke arah Karma, namun bisa di hindari oleh Karma.

"Pakai." Karma melempari yukata kepada Nagisa. "Aku ingin memotret paha mulusmu~"

"Berbalik sana, Hentaii!" Teriak Nagisa seakan menggunakan toa. "Baik~" Karma berjalan pelan ke ruang ganti dan …

Zrass!

Karma berterimakasih kepada indra pendengarannya yang tajam. Dia berhasil menghindari serangan pisau lipat dari Nagisa Shiota. "Wew~"

Whush! Tendangan tanpa suara itu hampir mengenai perutnya. Karma terkekeh dalam hati. "Kalau handuk ini jatuh bagaimana,ya?" goda Karma menunjuk badan Nagisa yang hanya berbalut handuk. Sebenarnya Karma sedikit bersyukur karena itu menampakkan paha mulus Nagisa.

Jpret!

"Sekali lagi kau ambil fotoku, kubunuh kau!" Nagisa kembali melanjutkan serangannya. Karma menyimpan ponselnya dan tersenyum. "Handukmu melorot tuh."

Nagisa terdiam. Hawa pembunuh mengacaukan akal sehatnya dan hanya berfokus untuk membunuh Karma

Blush~

"A-A..." Wajah Nagisa sudah memerah seperti tomat matang. Mendapati bahwa pakaiannya hanya berbalut handuk yang bahkan tak bisa menutupi belahan dadanya dan hanya menutupi sekilas bagian bawahnya. Bahkan pisau yang datang entah darimana pun ia jatuhkan.

Jpret! Sekali lagi. Paha mulus ditambah wajah merona.

Nagisa meraih yukata yang tadi diberikan oleh Karma dan segera memakainya. Dia semakin malu ketika Karma bilang "Kok ditutup lagi?"

"Diam kau!"

"Hoiy! Nagisa! Kau ada di dalam?!"

Nagisa tersentak mendengar suara yang dia kenal, Fuwa

"Nagisaaa!" Yang ini Kurahashi.

"Ak—" Perkataan Nagisa terhenti oleh gerakan Karma yang lincah langsung menarik tangan Nagisa dan menciumnya dengan paksa membuatnya tak bisa berteriak.

"Hng? Apa Nagisa sudah di kamar?"

"Pastilah! Disini saja sudah ditulis 'sedang dibersihkan'. Kita saja yang kayak orang bodoh."  
"Kau saja kali."

"Kau kejam sekali, Fuwa!"

Suara mereka perlahan menghilang. Menandakan bahwa mereka sudah pergi. Sementara …

Dua muda-mudi ini masih melumat bibir.

Awalnya, Nagisa memberontak. Namun, lama kelamaan gerakan Nagisa terhenti. Terdiam dan menikmati ciuman itu.

Karma yang semula tak memikirkan akan menciumnya pun sedikit heran dengan gerakan Nagisa yang terhenti. Dia mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Nagisa. Anehnya, Nagisa mempersilahkan lidahnya masuk sebagai seorang tamu.

[Nagisa Shiota POV]

Ada apa ini … ?

Padahal aku sangat membencinya! Sungguh, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya! Sudah hentai, mesum, penggoda! Dia laki-laki terburuk!

Tapi, kenapa tubuh ini tak mau bergerak … ?

Ayolah,Nagisa! Pisau ada di tanganmu! Dia juga lengah! Satu tusukan di jantung bisa membuat hidupmu damai!

Tapi, kenapa aku tak mau...?

Kenapa aku tak mau bergerak?

Kenapa aku malah menikmati ciumannya?

Aku sudah muak dengan kelakuan buruknya! Aku membencinya! Tapi, aku tak mau melepas ciuman ini? Kenapa?

Aku benar-benar menikmatinya. Hangat, nyaman...

Benar-benar menikmati saat-saat ciuman ini...

Karma baka! Aku benar-benar membencimu! Sangat membencimu!

Aku mau menangis...!

~PBWIHVC~

Ciuman itu terlepas dan Karma dikejutkan oleh wajah Nagisa yang tampak imut. Wajah merona seakan pasrah dan air mata di sudut mata cantiknya. "Baka!" ucapnya sambil mengusap pelan bibirnya.

Karma tertawa pelan. "Kau manis sekali, Nagisa-chan~" Slurp. Karma menjilat sudut mata Nagisa. "Manis~"

Jraasss!

Pisau itu sukses melukai pipi serta tangannya. Nagisa berteriak kesal. "Karma baka! Aku benar-benar membencimu! Mati saja!"

Nagisa berlari pelan keluar dari onsen sambil memakai yukatanya. Karma terdiam dengan tangan bersimbah darah. Sebenarnya, bukan tangannya yang sakit, tapi …

Hatinya.

"Baka... ka?"

~PBWIHVC~

"Karma! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! H-Hoiy, kenapa dengan pipi dan tanganmu?" tanya Isogai yang menyambut kedatangan Karma yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ng? Ini hanya tergores. Mana yang lain?" Isogai hanya menunjuk ke ruang tidur. Karma mengangguk dan melirik ke arah sebuah kotak besar di dekat Isogai. "Itu … "

"Ya, untuk besok. Bagaimana? Sekarang saja?"

Karma menghela napas. "Nanti saja. Tunggu semuanya tidur, terutama gurita itu."

Isogai tersenyum. "Oh,aku juga sudah membawa itu." Isogai menunjuk sebuah benda yang tertutup oleh bayangan.

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kelompok 1 besok?

~TBC~

Maaf kelamaan! Aku harus UTS + remedial. Hiks bener-ssu! Maafkan aku!

Mungkin karena ch 6 tentang pembunuhan Koro-sensei, jadi agak panjang dan lama updatenya. Paling cepat minggu depan.

~OMAKE by: Mari-chan~

Saat pemandian kelas 3-E..

Murid lelaki yang ada disana sepertinya telah terhasut pikiran kotor Okajima /kecuali Isogai tentunya

Bisa dibayangkan sekarang mereka sedang berusaha mengintip onsen perempuan dengan posisi yang tidak elit sama sekali

Mereka berusaha memanjat dinding pembatas onsen pria dan wanita yang memang terbilang tinggi itu dengan jerih payah(?) keringat dan darah(?) /abaikan

Tentu saja dengan darah, karena mereka bisa bayangkan usaha (mengintip) mereka dibalas dengan pemandangan indah yang tersaji di balik dinding hingga mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidung mereka /mimisan maksudmu?

Tapi kenyataan tidak sesuai harapan

Di balik dinding, bukan pemandangan indah yang tersaji melainkan...

Senapan(asli), pisau dapur(?), pencukur rambut(?), bom atom(?), pisau daging(?), katana (pedang jepang/samurai), tali tambang(?), pisau membunuh(asli), dan bom racun(?) yang sudah digenggam masing-masing murid perempuan di balik dinding

Seketika seluruh murid laki-laki menjadi pucat pasi seperti kemeja putih yang baru beli di toko(?) /abaikan

Para murid perempuan yang mendeteksi tanda bahaya langsung menarik para murid lelaki untuk menghajar mereka dan memulai perang dunia ke-4(?)

Pertama, terlihat Nakamura yang sedang membuka salon cukur gratis(?) secara dadakan mulai mencukur rambut para murid lelaki hingga gundul(?) tanpa pandang bulu(?)

Kedua, ada Kataoka yang kelihatan seperti pahlawan samurai(?) di film jepang zaman dulu, ia memberantas(?) dengan mengayunkan katana nya pada para murid laki-laki dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan Koro-sensei(?) dengan efek backround bunga sakura yang berguguran(?)

Ketiga, ada juga Hayami dengan senapan M40, yakni jenis M40A3 yang dibuat dari remington 700 yang biasa digunakan untuk berburu yang jarak jangkauannya bisa mencapai 1.000 meter untuk membunuh targetnya (?). Bisa dipastikan tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari senapan ini apalagi kalau yang menggunakannya adalah seorang penembak jitu dari kelas 3-E

Keempat, terlihat Hara dan Yada memegang pisau dapur(?) dan pisau daging(?), sepertinya mereka akan menguliti para murid laki-laki dan menjadikan mereka sup danging manusia(?)

Dan ada Kayano memegang tali tambang yang siap digunakan untuk memenggal(?) kepala mereka para murid laki-laki

.

Isogai yang sejak tadi hanya diam di tempatnya mulai terusik dengan suara bom atom(?) pada perang dunia ke-4 di balik dinding ini

Ia mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi dibalik dinding tersebut tapi... sepertinya ia membuat keputusan yang salah

Ia dapat melihat berbagai adegan mutilasi(?) yang beragam(?) dan banyak jenisnya(?) di balik dinding itu

Isogai mulai merinding dan dengan secepat mungkin segera kabur dari onsen sebelum ia menjadi korban yang selanjutnya

.

.

.

sungguh kelas 3-E yang malang...

~END~

Omakenya yang end, ficnya kagak

Balasan review:

Alacrite: Tapi yang ini lama apdetnya... xD Iya, karena aku gak pandai bikin fic humor, untuk humor aku serahkan ke author satu lagi(Mari). Untuk kedepan, humornya bakal diturunin karena fokus ke pembunuhan~

YaoifangirlSo: Kawaaiii desu kaa? Arigatou gozaimasu...

CrimsonBlue Akita-desu: Ambigu ya? Sengaja. Gak ada selera humor pun aku. Masih ada typo? Hoeekkk... Gomennasai~

Riska: Benarkah? Arigatouuuu~~~~

*Mengelap keringat* Sekian deh. Buru-buru buatnya. Terimakasih ya~ Tak ada kebahagiaan yang lebih besar bagi seorang penulis ketika mendengar kalimat bahagia dari para pembacanya.(Ivy sok bijak !)  
Terimakasih banyak semuaaa!

Salam,

Ivy-chan9 dan Mari-chan


	6. Chapter 6 - CHapter 3 Part 4

~Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T+ (untuk bagian hentainya )

Author : Ivy-chan9 and Mari-chan(virdaus nurul/ Vira)

Pair: KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Humor, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC, apalagi Koro-sensei dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Chapter 6 – Chapter 3 Part 4

" Sudah dimulai kah?"

Karma melirik ke arah belakang dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak,Karasuma-sensei. Kami akan memulainya nanti. Pada pukul lima sore."

Karasuma mengerutkan dahi. "Apa? Kenapa harus pada waktu segitu?" Karma tersenyum tipis. "Kami melakukan pemanasan dulu,Sensei~"

Karasuma menatap Karma curiga, namun karena mendapat anggukan kepala dari Isogai, maka Karasuma menyanggupinya.

"Baiklah, sebelum jam tersebut aku akan melatih kalian kembali."

"Baik..."

~PBWIHVC~

"C-Chotto, Sensei mau main juga!"

"Sensei hidoii~ Tolong temani kami dong~" Fuwa mendekati Koro-sensei. Kelompok satu dibagi menjadi dua tim. Tim pertama Karma dan Isogai mempersiapkan area pembunuhan sedangkan sisanya diperintahkan oleh ketua—yang sebenarnya disuruh Karma— untuk menahan gurita, target pembunuhan tersebut.

"Sensei tahu! Kalian ingin menahan Sensei untuk tidak mengawasi pembunuhan hari ini kan? Ini termasuk rencana kalian kah?"

Kurahashi sukses menggelengkan kepala. "Sebenarnya Sensei … Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..." Kurahashi sedikit tertunduk. "A-Ada apa?! Apa ada masalah?! Ayolah, kau bisa bicara dengan Sensei! Sensei bisa membantumu! Hai',Sensei ada permen,mau?"

Memangnya Sensei sedang berhadapan dengan anak SD?

"G-Gimana kalau Nagisa yang bilang? Aku tak sanggup!" Kurahashi berlari bersembunyi di belakang Fuwa. Fuwa menghela napas. "Itu saja tak berani?"

"Siapa bilang tak berani?" Kurahashi menatapnya datar.

Nagisa muncul dengan sebuah buku yang dia pegang. Bergaya moe-moe di depan Koro-sensei dengan sedikit rona di bawah mata.

"Waifumu … lacur,Mas~"

Zttaaarrr! Koro-sensei bak disambar petir ketika Nagisa berpose moe ala Nao Tomori yang sedang trend sambil menyebut kata-kata tersebut sambil menunjukkan sebuah majalah seksi dengan model berparas cantik dengan dadanya seksi yang bertuliskan di atasnya "Mai-chan~"

Wajah kuning Koro-sensei sukses berubah menjadi warna merah jambu. Dengan ekspresi mesumnya, dia melupakan pose Nagisa dan mengambil majalah yang dipegang Nagisa.

Fuwa mengetik pesan yang segera dikirimkan kepada ketua mereka. "Rencana pengalihan — SUKSES!" sambil tersenyum licik melihat Koro-sensei.

"Sugoi yo,Nagisa! Tapi … itu kan majalahnya sembarangan kita ambil... Masa sudah jadi waifu Sensei?"

Nagisa menghela napas lega."Tak apa, yang penting menggoda."

~PBWIHVC~

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di lapangan luas yang berukuran 50x50 meter ini. Lapangan ini berada cukup jauh dari hotel, jadi mereka tak perlu terlalu panik jika dilihat oleh orang lain.

Sebuah lingkaran besar berada tepat di tengah lapangan yang berdiameter 10 m ini. Di dalam lingkaran yang dibatasi dengan pagar cukup tinggi tersebut, terdapat anggota kelompok satu dan juga si target pembunuhan. Koro-sensei... Sedangkan anggota kelas yang lain termasuk Karasuma dan Irina yang menjadi penonton hadiah ini.

"Souka. Jadi,lingkaran ini adalah area pembunuhan,ya?"

Isogai dengan senapan anti-sensei itu maju ke depan membawa sebuah kertas. "Aku akan membacakan pengumuman yang akan menjadi peraturan dalam hadiah ini!"

[Pertama, di hadiah ini juga dilaksanakan pertaruhan Karma dan Nagisa.]

"Masih ingat dengan pertaruhan Karma dan Nagisa-san? Kami akan melakukan itu disini."

"Oh... Yang rusuh hari itu?"

Isogai mengangguk. "Siapapun yang membunuh Koro-sensei, harus menuruti permintaannya."

Karma melirik sekilas Nagisa. Nagisa tampak serius. Dia sudah memegang pisau dan senapan anti sensei itu.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

Karma menggelengkan kepala. Berusaha fokus, walau perkataan Nagisa sudah memukul telak hatinya.

"Tapi, kalau menang bisa apa?"

[Kedua, sebelum misi pembunuhan dimulai, akan ada pengecekan pada Koro-sensei.]

"Untuk antisipasi jika Sensei membawa benda tajam yang akan melukai murid, kami melakukan pemeriksaan tubuh."

"Itu tidak mungkin-desu... Sebagai seorang guru,Sensei tak boleh melukai murid!"

Isogai tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kami juga percaya kepada Sensei. Mana tahu Sensei memiliki alat untuk kabur."

Koro-sensei tertawa. "Nurufufufu~ Itu tidak mungkin desu. Karena Sensei sangat menantikan ini-desu!"

Isogai melakukan pengecekan tubuh. Memeriksa barang bawaan apa saja yang dibawa oleh si sensei gurita ini.

"Tissue? Hng... Dompet? Tapi, kosong. Sensei kere kali." Guru mana coba yang tidak sakit hati? "Hngg... Mai... chan?"

Bruk! Isogai sukses melempar majalah bokep yang ada di balik baju Sensei. Memperlihatkan seorang perempuan seksi dengan pakaian terbuka dan wow~

"Are... Itu kan majalahku..." Karma berkata tanpa dosa. Koro-sensei langsung mendekati Karma dengan kecepatan supernya. "Benarkah?! Karma-kun, dadanya besar sekali! Apa kau membawanya edisi yang lain?!"

"Banyak,Sensei! Aku tak menyangka dari sekian banyak majalah yang kubawa, mereka mengambil majalah Mai-chan kepadamu,Sensei. Bagaimana? Dadanya keren kan~?"

Koro-sensei bersemangat. "Ya! Pinjamkan Sensei itu!"

"Mai-chan? Ahhh! Itu?! Aku ada yang limited editionnyaa!" Okajima berteriak dari luar lingkaran.

"PINJAM WOIY!"

"PINJAM,OKAJIMA-KUN!"

"EKHM!"

Karma dan Koro-sensei sukses terdiam.

[Ketiga, Koro-sensei tidak boleh melewati batas pagar ini. Jika keluar, berarti mati. Maupun melalui udara]

"Aku mengerti-desu... Jadi Sensei tidak boleh keluar dari sini dengan loncat, 'kan?" Isogai menganggukkan kepalanya.

[Keempat, Kelompok lain boleh membunuh Koro-sensei dari luar. Dengan menembakan atau melempari pisau]

"A-Apa?! Ini tak adil! Kan hanya kelompok satu yang membunuh Sensei!"

"Hanya? Tidak~ Kami tidak bilang itu kok~" Karma kini bersuara. "Habis... Karasuma-sensei bilang kami yang mengatur bagaimana membunuhnya. Jadi, kami, kelompok satu meminta seluruh orang untuk ikut membunuh juga... Siapa suruh Sensei tak mau lihat dan mempersiapkannya dan asyik baca bokep?"

Koro-sensei mengeluh lagi. Namun tidak dihiraukan oleh yang lainnya. Semua kelas 3-E sudah menyiapkan senjata mereka.

[Kelima, kelompok satu dikatakan kalah jika Koro-sensei bisa kabur.]

Kabur seper

"Ayo kita mulai..." Isogai memberi instruksi. Dia, Fuwa dan Kurahashi menjaga bagian belakang, sedangkan Karma dan Nagisa maju kedepan mendekati Koro-sensei sebagai orang yang menyerang jarak dekat.

"Sou desu ka? Karma-kun dan Nagisa-san menyerangku sekaligus untuk hadiah taruhan ya? Sedangkan yang lain menyerang jarak jauh. Boleh juga... Ayo kita liat kemampuan membunuh kalian..."

Karma menyiapkan pisau dan pistol kecil. Sedangkan Nagisa menyerahkan beberapa pisau.

"3..." Aba-aba sudah dimulai.

"2..." Semuanya sudah mengangkat senjatanya.

"1...!"

Bruak!

Bahkan Karasuma sedikit terkejut. Begitu aba-aba selesai diucapkan, serangan langsung dilancarkan oleh Nagisa. Tendangan lincah, namun bisa dihindari oleh Koro-sensei. Gagal. Melancarkan serangan kedua.

Koro-sensei panik. Seluruh murid kelas 3-E lain sudah menembakinya dengan senapan. Nagisa menghela napas sejenak dan kembali melancarkan serangan berupa beberapa tinjuan dan tendangan gesit. Koro-sensei terbang menjauh dan akhirnya...

JRAAASSS!

Tentakel. Hancur. Dua. Di kaki.

Koro-sensei berteriak "Huaaa!" Seluruh murid kelas 3-E terkejut, termasuk Nagisa. Wut? Nagisa?

"Bagaimana ranjau daratnya,Sensei~?" Karma berdiri tepat di samping Sensei. Melancarkan serangan berupa beberapa ayunan pisau dengan sangat cepat. Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi kecepatan Karma hampir setara dengan kecepatan Nagisa tadi.

"C-Chotto! Karma-kun!"

"Aku sudah menebar peluru BB di titik-titik di area ini. Jika kau menginjaknya, itu seperti ranjau darat bagimu,Sensei~"

Karma memojokkan Koro-sensei sampai ke pagar pembatas.

Jraaasss! Again...

Tentakel. Hancur. Satu. Di tangan.

"Apaaa?!"

Karma memandangnya datar dan melirik ke arah Nagisa. Nagisa tersenyum tipis. "Sensei. Sebaiknya kau menjauhi pagar pembatas area kita karena pagar itu dilapisi anti-sensei yang kubeli." Nagisa tersenyum manis.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku terpojok."

Karma mengangkat tangannya membentuk huruf "C". Koro-sensei mengerutkan dahi(walau tidak nampak). "Rencana C,Kurahashii!" teriaknya.

"Ha'i!"

Byuaarr!

"Huuuyaaa!?"

Banjir. Bukan,bukan,bukan. Banjir darah. Kurahashi melempari lembaran-lembaran majalah bokep milik Karma. Menampakkan berpuluh-puluh foto wanita seksi dengan pakaian terbuka. Itu membuat konsentrasi Koro-sensei memudar. Matanya yang fokus ke arah senapan malah terkecoh oleh seksinya wanita cantik.

"Ritsu!" Nagisa sedikit berteriak. "Ha'i!" Ritsu muncul sambil menembakkan senjata-senjatanya.

"Dua senapan untuk membingungkannya dan duanya lagi untuk menyerangnya." ujar Nagisa yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Ritsu.

Nagisa memandang anak laki-laki seluruh kelasnya datar ketika fokus mereka ikut buyar.

"Sudah kubilang, rencana C ini kurang bagus,Bakarma."

Karma tersenyum tipis melihat Nagisa. "Tenang,Nagisa-chan... Lihat itu."

Nagisa mendongakkan kepala, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sou desu ka..."

~PBWIHVC~

Dia mengunyah cemilan pelan. Menguap ngantuk. Berbagai macam kertas ada di depan mata. Membuka TV dengan suara perlahan. Takut membangunkan teman-temannya yang terlelap.

Dia lelah dan mengantuk. Tubuhnya memerlukan istirahat, sedangkan jiwanya sedang tidak ingin tidur. Menatap TV sambil menunggu beberapa menit lagi sebelum matahari terbit.

"Berita pagi ini..." Pembawa berita mengucapkan selamat pagi dan berbagai macam basa-basi.

"Ramalan cuaca hari ini … "

Karma menguap. Menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan memyandarkannya ke sofa. Mempersiapkan rencana pembunuhan memerlukan banyak tenaga. Apalagi terjadi pro kontra di dalam kelompok tadi, termasuk dirinya dan Nagisa.

"Aku sama sekali tidak setuju!" Karma ingat dengan nada tinggi yang dikeluarkannya. "Jangan libatkan hobi pribadi dengan pembunuhan ini! Kita sedang serius! Bukannya bercanda!"

Karma tidak tahu kalau Nagisa sedang 'bloodly month' atau apa. Yang jelas ... Tadi Nagisa sering membentaknya.

"Dia membenciku?" gumamnya pelan. "Mungkin aku memang keterlaluan, tapi..." Karma menghela napas. Tak bersemangat menjalani pembunuhan ini...

"Akan terjadi hujan di wilayah Wakayama... "

Karma menatap TV sebentar kemudian menutup mata perlahan. Membiarkan TV terbuka, memakai baju tipis, udara dingin AC, makanan dan kertas berserakan di sana-sini...

"Panas."

~PBWIHVC~

Dor! Dor! Ptas! Dor!

Suara senapan muncul beberapa kali. Dirinya harus memutar otak untuk tidak mati disini. Membuat musuh bingung dengan kelemahan, di kelilingi oleh pagar yang tak boleh dilewati, ranjau darat di sekitar tanah yang bisa menghabisi nyawa, serangan bertubi-tubi dari jauh maupun dekat ditambah lagi...

Langit mendung.

"Minna-san... Apa bisa ini ditunda karena hujan?" Koro-sensei mencari-cari alasan.

"Justru, kami mengincar saat ini,Sensei..."

Hujan mulai turun dimulai dengan gerimis. Ini membuat Koro-sensei panik.

"Menurut catatan dari Ritsu, setiap kali hujan, kepalamu akan membesar 33% dari biasanya … Karena itu, beberapa hari sebelum karyawisata ini, aku menyelidikimu,Sensei... Memang benar, setiap kali hujan, kau langsung panik. Jadi, aku mengasumsikan bahwa kelemahanmu adalah air."

"Nyan..." Koro-sensei memandang Karma dengan beberapa tetes keringat turun menuju pipinya. "Luar biasa, Karma-kun. Kau mempersiapkannya semaksimal mungkin … Apa karena hadiah taruhanmu dengan Nagisa-san karena kau ingin menggodanya?"

Karma tak menjawab, Nagisa mendengarnya. Karma menghela napas dan melancarkan serangan lagi. "Tidak,Sensei~ Aku serius ingin membunuh Sensei kok..."

Nagisa terdiam dan melanjutkan serangan. "Hoya? Bukannya kau menyukai Nagisa-san?" tanya Koro-sensei di sela-sela serangan. Karma tertawa. Namun tawanya terasa hambar dan datar.

"Kenapa Sensei berkata seperti itu?"

Nagisa merasa nafasnya tercekat. Apa ini … ?

"Oya,oya~? Kau tidak menyukainya,Karma-kun? Menurut hasil pengamatan Sensei, kalian pernah berdua di hotel cukup lama dengan hasil Nagisa keluar menggunakan jaketmu. Kemudian, kau juga sering menggoda Nagisa. Lalu, di saat sebelum kita berangkat karyawisata, kalian bermesra-mesraan di bukit belakang."

Sesaat, kumerasa bahwa memiliki guru seperti Koro-sensei harus membuat kita tebal muka akibat seluruh rahasia kita yang diketahui olehnya!

"Jadi hanya karena itu, Sensei menganggapku menyukai Nagisa? Jangan bercanda,Sensei. Sensei kan tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku... "

Wut? Karma curhat. Koro-sensei menganga.

"Itu hanya dugaan, Karma-kun. Sensei maklumi, pasti kalian ada masalah saat di onsen itu,ya? Sensei bisa mendengar teriakan Nagisa-san waktu itu..."

Wajah Nagisa memerah, Karma terdiam. "Hoo...? Sensei melihat kami?" Serangan selanjutnya. Koro-sensei semakin menghindar. Satu serangan lagi, Koro-sensei akan menyentuh ranjau darat.

Bruakk!

"..."

"B-Bohong... kan?"

Seluruh murid kelas 3-E terkejut. Bagaimana bisa?

Koro-sensei menghilang.

"Karma! Nagisa! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Seluruh murid kelas 3-E sukses masuk ke dalam area mendekati Karma dan Nagisa.

"Dia sudah mati?"

Nagisa menggeleng. "Disana."

Seluruh murid kelas 3-E sukses menoleh ke arah lubang besar yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Sejak kapan lubang itu ada di sana?!"

Karma pun menatapnya kaget. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah ingat kalau ada lubang besar di area pembunuhan ini.

"Lihat di dalam!"

Karma dan Nagisa menunduk bersamaan melihat isi lubang tersebut. Lubang itu buntu, dengan sesuatu kuning muda di sana.

"Are?" Nagisa sweatdrop. Karma langsung menembaki sesuatu yang kuning tersebut.

"Nyannn!"

Lubang itu terhubung keluar, dimana Koro-sensei menunjukkan kepalanya yang sudah membesar akibat hujan berbentuk huruf X.

"Kalian kalah-desuuu! Sensei berhasil kaburrr!"  
Seluruh murid kelas 3-E sweatdrop. "Sensei curangg!"

"Dari peraturannya, Sensei tak boleh kabur melalui udara-desu. Berarti boleh dari bawah tanah kan? Nurufufufu~"

"Hehh... Tak adil,Sensei!"

"Padahal tadi sudah tiga tentakel..."

Koro-sensei bangun dan sudah melakukan regenerasi pada tentakelnya. Terbang cepat membawa seluruh orang di sana kembali ke hotel.

"Karena hujan, hari ini sekian saja-desu... Berarti, kalian kalah!"

Yang lain menghela napas pasrah. Padahal mereka sudah sejauh ini …

"Jadi, taruhan Karma dan Nagisa bagaimana?"

Kayano sukses mendapat berbagai tatapan tajam. Nagisa tersadar akan itu dan melirik ke arah Karma.

"Bagaimana,Bakarma?"

Karma yang berada sedikit jauh dari kerumunan itu tidak menatap Nagisa. Tangannya menopang tubuhnya yang bercucuran keringat. Mengatur napas yang tampak berantakan.

"Karma... kun?" Nagisa ingin mendekati Karma, tapi …

"Entahlah... Mungkin dibatalkan saja." jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Nagisa. Nagisa terlonjak kaget melihat Karma.

"P-Perasaan apa ini?" gumamnya dalam hati ketika Karma sama sekali tak menatapnya. Tak tenang, sedikit sakit. Apa yang terjadi …?

"Bagaimana jika kalian menuruti permintaan masing-masing? Biar adil?" Nagisa menoleh ke arah Koro-sensei.

"Yah, begitu sajalah."

"Hm,hm! Agak kurang seru kalau taruhannya dibatalkan..."

Nagisa meneguk ludah. Melirik ke arah Karma yang ….

~TBC~

Balasan review:

Alacrite: Bejat? Wkwkwkk... Nggak kok. Kan ada adegan pembunuhan Koro-senseinya. Mungkin sih... Mungkin. Ch 7 nya akan ada bejat. Sedikit. Just little. Maksud spice penulisan Jepang apa yah? Iya, omakenya bukan saya yang buat. Tapi author satu lagi. Arigatou gozaimasu.

Rianti: Aku kan hobi buat Karma tersiksa. Dia galau beneran! ←_←

Guest: Benarkah?! Padahal kata temenku, ketika aku muncul, dunia ini menjadi hitam putih(?)

catturner7007 : Arigatou~ Aku kan yang kawai? /plakk

Guest: Romancenya akan naik di chapter selanjutnya~

CrimsonBlue Akita-desu: Aku tak bertanggung jawab jika Anda penasaran dengan foto-foto Karma. *angkat tangan*  
Wuakakakaaaa...! *ngakak guling"*  
YUPS, mereka kerjasama. Tapi … You know lah.

Megane Gals: Terlalu vulgar? Maaf,maaf. Ntar dikurangin. Gak tega naikin rate.

Sekian dlu. Author sibukkkk bangettt! Ch 7 minggu depan yahhh~~  
Arigatou gozaimasu~

Salam,

Ivy-chan dan Mari-chan


	7. Chapter 7

~Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T+ (untuk bagian hentainya )

Author : Ivy-chan9 and Mari-chan(virdaus nurul/ Vira)

Pair: KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Humor, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC, apalagi Koro-sensei dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Nagisa Shiota adalah seorang pembunuh yang diakui disewa untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Namun, misi pembunuhannya terganggu akibat perbuatan mesum dari Pangeran Hentai dari kelas 3-E. Kali ini bukan Okajima yang menjabat status tersebut, melainkan Akabane Karma. Nagisa bersumpah akan membunuh Koro-sensei bersama dengan Akabane Karma!

Chapter 7

"Ugh..."

Karma membuka matanya perlahan. Udara dingin, namun dia merasa tubuhnya panas. Panas dari dalam, mungkin dia butuh Adem Sari. Ah, sudah lama author tidak meminumnya...

"Bagaimana jika kalian menuruti permintaan masing-masing? Biar adil?"

Karma tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tubuhnya semakin panas.

Suara sorakan teman-temannya berdengung keras di telinganya. Ingin berteriak untuk menyuruh mereka diam, tapi apalah daya tubuh ini sudah tak sanggup.

Buk!

"K-Karma-kun!"

Napasnya memburu, berantakan. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Tapi, dia bisa melihat jelas.

Ekspresi panik dari Nagisa Shiota.

Kenapa … ? Kenapa harus dia yang memanggil namanya duluan? Kenapa harus dia yang memapah tubuhnya? Bukannya dia membenci dirinya yang mesum ini?

"Karma! Astaga, badannya panas!"

Karma menghela napas. "Aku tidak apa-apa..." ujarnya sambil berusaha bangun. Memalukan sekali jika diperhatikan satu kelas.

"Ne,ne... Rikues boleh?"

Karma dan Nagisa melirik ke sumber suara. Nakamura dengan Fuwa yang senyam-senyum sendiri melihat Karma dan Nagisa.

"R-Rikues? Request ga sih?"

Apa bedanya lho,Nagisaa!? Kau terlalu bule untuk tahu bahasa plesetan!

"Kita biarkan saja Karma dan Nagisa berdua untuk hadiah taruhannya seharian ini. Lagipula, hari ini kita sudah latihan, 'kan? Sekarang... Hmm.. Jam 6 sore. Nah, kita kasih waktu sampai jam 6 sore besok!"

Nice,Nakamura!

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Karma terkekeh pelan mendengar ide dari salah satu teman sesama jahilnya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu … "

~PBWIHVC~

"S-Serius kau pindah kamar, Isogai? Enak saja! Kami tak ingin sekamar denganmu!"

Isogai menghela napas. "Gantian. Aku tidur di ruang tengah..."

Kurahashi menatapnya aneh. "Gan... tian?" Isogai mengangguk. "Kemarin, Karma tidur di ruang tengah. Tak ada yang sadar nih ceritanya?"

Fuwa mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah... Dia yang bangun duluan kok."

Isogai menepuk pelan jidatnya. "Dia itu bodoh atau apa? Semalam, kami menebar ranjau darat pun dia tak memakai baju tebal. Sampai tengah malam, dia tak tidur dan hanya menonton TV."

Kurahashi menatap Isogai. "Apa … dia punya masalah dengan Nagisa-chan? Karena semalam Nagisa-chan menggerutu terus tentang Karma-kun. Tapi, Karma-kun hanya diam saja. Biasanya kan Karma-kun meledeknya balik..."

Isogai mengangkat bahu. "Sa naa... Kita tak tahu dengan pasti."

Bruak!

"I'm coming!"

"Ssttt!" Nakamura sukses mendapat lirikan tajam dari penghuni kamar. Yang dilirik hanya terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, mereka berdua bagaimana?!"

Fuwa mendekati Nakamura sambil menyengir. "Begini … "

Flashback ketika semuanya sudah selesai makan malam

"Jadi, jadi Nagisa-chan, kau meminta apa kepada Karma?"

Nagisa tersenyum tipis ke arah Kurahashi. "Aku masih memikirkannya..."

"Karma, daijoubu desu ka? Ini akibatnya karena tak mendengarku kemarin malam." Karma tersenyum tipis ke arah Isogai. "Gomen, gomen... Aku tak apa-apa kok..."

"Wajah memerah begitu tak apa-apa?" Nagisa menatap datar wajah Karma yang memerah akibat demam. "Daijoubu desu."

"Jadi, kalau kau, Karma?"

Karma melirik ke arah Fuwa. "Apa permohonanmu pada Nagisa-chan?"

Karma menyeringai, kemudian terbatuk pelan. "Aku ingin Nagisa tidur denganku malam ini."

BRUAAAKKKK!

Nakamura sukses tepar mendengar cerita dari Fuwa. Dengan hidung berdarah dan terantuk dinding.

"Ada apa ini? Are, Nakamura?" ujar Nagisa keluar dari kamar. Nakamura yang mendengar suara Nagisa sukses melotot ke arah Nagisa. "Tunggu, pakaianmu masih lengkap?"

APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN,NAKAMURA?!

Nagisa memiringkan kepala. "Tentu saja aku berpakaian, Nakamura. Maksudmu apa?"

Rasanya dia ingin menghajar wajah polos Nagisa!

Isogai tertawa datar. "Ada apa, Nagisa-san?" tanya Isogai kepada Nagisa yang celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu.

"Etoo … Apa ada ember atau baskom dan kain? Panas Karma-kun semakin tinggi..."

Mana panggilan Hentai Karmanya,Nagisa? Sudah balik ke mode moe-moe kah?

"Ah, tunggu sebentar ya. Sepertinya ada … " Isogai membongkar isi lemari hotel. Nagisa mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk.

"Ne,ne... Ini bisa?" Kurahashi memberikan baskom kecil. "Ya, itu juga bisa. Arigatou..."

"Ne, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Fuwa muncul dengan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kalau orang demam, kompres memakai air dingin atau air hangat?"

"Air dingin lah, biar panasnya turun."

"Tapi, di buku air hangat..."

"Hmm... Silahkan berdebat, aku harus mengurus Karma-kun..." Nagisa menuang air panas ke dalam baskom. "Chotto... Nagisa? Kau mau membunuh Karma atau menghancurkan tanganmu sendiri?" Kurahashi sweatdrop.

"Ng? Apa yang kau bicarakan,Kurahashi?" ujar Nagisa menuang air es ke dalam baskom. "Ng... Tak jadi."

Air panas + Air Es = Air Hangat. Good job!

"Uh.." Nagisa mendesah pelan ketika membawa baskom. "Minna, lebih baik jangan berisik ya..." Senyum manis terukir tipis di wajah Nagisa.

Sebenarnya Nagisa membenci Karma atau tidak sih …

Blam! Pintu itu tertutup pelan. Nakamura menatap Fuwa dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka menempelkan telinganya di dinding kamar tempat Karma dan Nagisa berada. Bersyukur dindingnya tipis untuk seukuran dinding , mereka bisa mendengar percakapannya walau tidak terlalu jelas.

"BAKA HENTAI!"

BYURR!

Nakamura serta Fuwa terkekeh pelan ketika Nagisa berteriak keras. Sementara Isogai dan Kurahashi yang berada di ruang tengah hanya tertawa datar. Mereka berharap teriakan Nagisa tidak melebihi yang tadi sehingga menganggu waktu istirahat mereka.

Whussh!

"Ha'i,Minna-san. Ini PR kalian untuk kelompok satu!"

"Ssstt!" Koro-sensei sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari penghuni kamar. "Ditambah Nakamura-san yang menghilang dari kelompok 4... Ada apa?" tanya Koro-sensei. Nakamura menggerakkan tangannya sembarangan sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ulang. Nakamura menepuk jidatnya keras.

"Di dalam sana ada Karma dan Nagi—"

Seketika itu juga, Koro-sensei menempelkan wajahnya di pintu kamar.

"Aku duluan?" Suara Nagisa. Kemudian terdengar suara batuk dari Karma. "Ya, silahkan."

"Bukalah bajumu."

.

.

.

Apa?

"Kau saja. Aku pasrah. Tapi, ini jangan diketahui oleh yang lain." Suara berat dari Karma.

Diam sejenak. "Tak akan. Momen-momen ini akan kusimpan dalam otakku dan kamera ini."

Terdengar suara benturan. "Hey, jangan memotretku!"

"Jangan melempariku dengan bantal juga! Basah,tau! Saat-saat begini harusnya dipotret..."

Terdengar helaan napas. "Ingat yang tadi." Hening sejenak. "Aku mengerti. Buka bajumu."

Nakamura memanas, apalagi Fuwa. Koro-sensei mencatat sesuatu di buku.

"Sudah."

"Baiklah." Suara moe Nagisa terdiam. "Lambat atau cepat?"

"Cepat sajalah. Aku lelah."

Diam. Seketika itu juga diam.

"Nghh..."

"Sakit yah, Bakarma? Siapa suruh terlalu besar."

"Apa? Ini kan memang pertumbuhan remaja."

"Hm, baiklah. Masukkan dengan cepat? Nanti robek susah."

Yang ini sedikit mengundang tanda tanya.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Terlalu cepat sakit."

Mungkin karena Koro-sensei yang memang sudah dewasa. Dia mencatat di notenya: KaruNagi ekstrim! Karma dibawah!"

"Hngg... Sempit."

"Sabar sajalah, Bakarma!"

Nagisa, kau agresif sekali.

"Sudah. Sebentar."

"Ini memalukan,Baka. Pakai basah lagi … " Karma menghela napas pelan.

"Tiga kali. Setelah itu, selesai. Lagipula, kau pasti lemas saat ketiga kalinya."

Koro-sensei mencatat : "Nagisa berniat membuat Karma lemas sampai tiga kali!"

"Mungkin, aku sudah pingsan duluan." Lagi-lagi terdengar suara napas berantakan Karma.

"Karma-kun, daijoubu? Baru sekali lho..."

Sudah muncul suara moe-moe Nagisa.

"M-Masih kuat kok... Tak apa. Lanjutkan."

Terdengar kekehan pelan dari Nagisa. "Kukeluarkan dulu."

"Nhgh..."

Ini kok Karma yang mendesah terus?! Jangan-jangan Nagisa sudah professional melakukan 'itu','itu'?!

"Sudah … Sebentar."

Hening sejenak. Nakamura bergumam pelan. "Cih, kenapa berhenti?!"

"Sstt!" Fuwa menatap tajam Nakamura. Nakamura hanya mendesah pelan.

"Ini~" Suara Nagisa terdengar menggoda.

.

.

"Kau gila atau apa?!"

Suara teriakan Karma terdengar nyaring.

"Dua lagi kok."

"Tapi ..."

"Tenang saja. Yang lain tak akan tahu. Asal kau menahan rasa malumu, itu bisa dilakukan. Kau kan tak ada alat kelamin. Makanya,mesum."

.

.

Apa? Karma memang tak ada alat kelamin?

"Diam kau!"

"Ha'i,ha'i. Kumasukan lagii~"

"Ughh... Sempit, tahu."

Hening sejenak. Mungkin mereka sedang ...

Jpret!

"Sudahh ... Satu lagi,ya~"

"U-kh. Susah dikeluarkan. Sempit!"

"Sini, biar kubantu keluarkan... Astaga, sudah basah nih?"

"Tiba-tiba udara di sekitarku terasa panas,Nagisa..."

"Yah, mungkin karena demammu. Tapi, ini sudah menjadi pertaruhan kita kan? Ini permohonanku."

Nakamura tidak puas. Pembicaraan ini tidak mengarah ke arah 'itu','itu'.

"Ah... Satu lagi aku lupa bawa..."

Terdengar helaan napas dari Karma. "Baguslah. Aku muak memakai pakaian ini."

Pakaian?

"Ehhh!?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Disini tidak ada yang boleh melakukan hubungan—"

Koro-sensei membuka pintu kamar yang langsung mendapat backsound teriakan dari Fuwa dan Nakamura.

"Hah?"

"Ng?"

Sukses, penghuni kamar menatap guru itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hubungan apa?" tanya Nagisa dengan muka polosnya sambil membersihkan beberapa baju perempuan yang berserakan. Sedangkan Karma sedang berbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur.

"Mereka berpikiran negatif,Nagisa-chan..." Suara lemas dari Karma membuat semburat merah muncul di sudut-sudut sekitar mata para pengintip.

"Negatif?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat kata-kata yang ambigu... Tapi, tak cocok dengan permohonanmu sih."

"Kata-kata ambigu? Maksudmu apa,Karma-kun?"

Selagi Nagisa yang kebingungan, para pengintip—Koro-sensei, Fuwa dan Nakamura— berteriak kesal karena baru saja dikerjai oleh Karma.

[Permohonan Nagisa: Karma memakai baju perempuan yang pastilah sempit dengan badan Karma. Setelah dipakai, Nagisa akan memotret Karma.]

Karma memakai baju apa? Bayangkan sendiri.

~PBWIHVC~

Sementara itu, setelah selesai permohonan dari Nagisa….

"Sudah puas?"

Nagisa tertegun "Ya, hanya itu kok permohonanku. Tenang saja, foto itu tak akan kusebar. Hanya kusimpan di dalam ponselku."

"Berarti, kau begitu menyukaiku sampai menyimpan fotoku bukan?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu,Bakarma!"

Karma tersenyum tipis dan berbaring di tempat tidur sambil mendesah pelan. Nagisa duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil menatap wajah Karma yang sedikit memerah akibat demam.

"Lalu, permohonanmu apa?"

Karma memejamkan mata sejenak. "Rawat yang dikatakan Nakamura, rawat aku sampai pukul 6 sore besok. Itu saja."

Nagisa menatap Karma tak percaya. Awalnya dia berpikir Karma akan meminta hal-hal aneh kepadanya.

"Hanya itu?"

Karma mengangguk. "Ya, hanya itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya setelah ini, aku tak akan mengerjaimu lagi." Karma berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lho? Kau kenapa, Karma? Tobat karena demam?"

Karma terkekeh pelan. "Apa demam bisa membuat orang jera? Tidak, Nagisa-chan. Aku hanya tak ingin kau membenciku lagi. Aku minta maaf. Kalau kau marah, pukul aku sekarang. Lampiaskan saja sesukamu, kemudian kita mulai dari awal. Aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi dan mulutmu tidak akan memanggilku "Bakarma" atau "Karma Hentai" lagi. Aku pastikan itu."

Nagisa terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Karma. "Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Mungkin demammu sudah terlalu panas sehingga membuat otakmu tak berjalan dengan baik."

Karma tersenyum tipis. "Karena kau bilang kau membenciku. Yah sudah, kalau kau memang membenciku, aku tak akan mengejarmu lagi."

Nagisa terdiam. Segitu galaunya Akabane Karma saat dia mengucapkan hal seperti itu? Karma menganggap serius perkataannya?

Aneh. Hati Nagisa merasa aneh. Kenapa dia tidak suka Karma yang ada di depannya ini?

Kemana detak jantung yang biasa berdetak dengan cepat ketika berada di sampingnya?

"Jujur saja ... Aku tak membencimu,Karma-kun. Tapi, aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini."

Giliran Karma yang terdiam.

"Aku membenci sikap mesummu. Itu langsung terlontar dari mulutku ketika melihat ekspresimu yang begitu senang mengerjaiku. Aku menderita menahan malu saat di onsen, tapi kau malah tertawa dan tersenyum melihat rasa maluku. Siapa yang tak kesal,coba? Tapi, kalau kau memang memutuskan hal ini, ya sudah. Kuterima saja. Lagipula, ada atau tidaknya kau, itu sama saja bagiku."

Nagisa berdiri dan mengambil baskom air. "Aku akan mengambil air lagi. Istirahatlah dulu ..."

Blam! Pintu itu tertutup rapat, menyisakan Akabane Karma seorang diri di kamar tersebut.

"Ahaha..." Dia tertawa datar. "Bakarma? Ya, kenapa aku begitu bodoh ketika menghadapinya?"

.

.

.

Nagisa masuk ke dalam kamar dan menemukan Karma sudah tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidur. Dia meletakkan baskom itu di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti Karma. Mengusap dahinya perlahan untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Karma.

"Masih panas ..."

Dia mengambil kain dan memerasnya pelan kemudian meletakkan kain tersebut di atas dahi Karma.

"Obat? Apa dia perlu obat?"

Nagisa berdiri dan keluar lagi dari kamar. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia masuk lagi sambil membawa obat tablet yang dia dapat.

"E-Eh, tapi dia baru tidur. Mending nanti saja deh..." gumam Nagisa perlahan sambil meletakkan obat tersebut di atas meja. Duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di dinding. Lelah. Walau dia sedikit senang bisa menyimpan 'aib' dari Karma.

"Seharusnya aku membawa kostum kucing itu tadi! Sialan! Aku hanya dapat dua fotonya ..." gumam Nagisa sambil meraih ponselnya dan melihat foto-foto yang berhasil dia dapat.

[Aku menyukaimu,Nagisa-chan]

["Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu... Sejak aku melihatmu... Bukan karena dadamu yang bisa dibilang kecil atau pahamu yang putih mulus, aku benar-benar serius menyukaimu..."]

Nagisa tertawa pelan ketika mengingat pernyataan cinta teraneh yang pernah dia dapat. Pernyataan cinta pertama pula.

Nagisa kembali teringat masa-masanya bertarung dengan Karma saat berada di penginapan pamannya dan juga saat diskusi kelompok. Caci maki dan ejekan selalu terlontar dari mulut mungil Nagisa untuk Karma. Tapi, Karma hanya mengacuhkannya dan terus menggodanya. Namun, pada saat dia mengucapkan kata 'benci' ...

"Sebenarnya, aku menyukai atau membencinya?"

Jantung Nagisa selalu berdebar kencang ketika bersama Karma, tapi dia juga tidak menyukai sikap Karma yang begitu mesum terhadapnya.

"Aku menyukainya saat dia bertingkah laku keren ..."

Ya, Karma memang keren di mata Nagisa sejak awal.

"Tapi, sikap mesumnya itu membuat aku benci dengannya..."

Tapi, Karma tak tampak keren ketika dia menunjukkan sikap mesumnya.

"Aku menyukai Karma yang bersikap keren seperti itu ... Bersikap serius saat diskusi, bersikap sedikit jahilnya juga keren, bersikap layaknya seorang pemimpin dan tampang pintarnya."

Dia menyukai semua hal tentang Karma! Kecuali sikap mesumnya.

"Aku menyukainya! Tapi, sikap mesumnya membuatku membencinya! Coba saja dia tak mesum, aku pasti sudah menyetujui pernyataan cintanya. Aku heran, bagaimana makhluk mesum bisa tercipta!"

"Dari sel telur yang dibuahi oleh sel sperma dari dua pasangan suami istri yang sudah menikah ..."

Nagisa terlonjak kaget begitu melihat Karma sudah berada tepat di depannya!

"K-Karma-kun?!"

Karma tersenyum tipis. "Kau curcol sama siapa?"

Nagisa memerah. Apa? Dari tadi pikirannya itu diucapkan? Bukannya dia hanya mengucapkannya di dalam hati?

"K-Kau bicara apa? Bukannya kau sudah tidur?"

Karma terkekeh pelan. Jantung Nagisa berdetak ... Akhirnya, jantungnya berdetak kembali. Begitu kencang melihat Karma.

"Entah kenapa aku langsung terbangun mendengar kata 'aku menyukainya', tapi ... benar-benar mengejutkan,ya? Apa perempuan itu tidak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya langsung,hm?"

Nagisa meneguk ludah. "D-Diam! O-Oh, kau harus meminum obat!" Nagisa berdiri dan mengambil obat yang ada di meja. "N-Nah, minum!"

"Aku sakit, Nagisa-chan. Bukannya kau akan merawatku sampai pukul 6 sore nanti? Suapkan aku." Ujar Karma sambil kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Nagisa berusaha tenang dan memasukkan obat tersebut secara paksa ke dalam mulut Karma dan memberikannya air mineral.

"J-Jangan salah paham tentang yang kukatakan tadi! Aku hanya teringat salah satu adegan novel romantis yang pernah kubaca!"

Karma menatap Nagisa. "Maa, terserahlah ... Aku lelah."

Tidur.

Nagisa menelan ludah melihat Karma. "S-Sudah tidur?"

Dia merasa tak terima dengan keputusan Karma diatas. Bahwa mereka akan berhenti berhubungan setelah pukul enam sore nanti.

"Oyasuminasai, Karma-kun ... Asal kau menghilangkan sikap mesummu itu, keputusan yang kau buat tadi kutolak."

Cup.

~TBC~

Aku meminta maaf kepada kalian semua. Mungkin alur cerita ini semakin gak jelas karena kepalaku memang sakit saat membuat ini. Mengingat janjiku bahwa aku akan mempostnya minggu ini, aku harus segera mempostnya(?)

Intinya adalah :  
-Sebenarnya, Karma menyukai Nagisa, tapi karena Nagisa bilang kalau dia membenci Karma, Karma ragu kalau jika hubungan mereka diteruskan, maka mereka tak akan bisa berhubungan lagi. Jadi, lebih baik mereka mengulanginya saja dari awal.  
-Sebenarnya, Nagisa juga menyukai Karma di saat-saat tertentu, tapi dia tak suka dengan sikap mesum Karma.

Ok? Lanjutannya aku masih bingung. Ada yang punya ide? Ngomong-ngomong, yang review makin sedikit ... apa ceritaku membosankan?

Moodku sedang dalam keadaan tak baik soalnya, maaf kalau jadi baper. Aku tahu aku ini author yang ... er... gimana ya? Aneh,mungkin. (hubungannya apa coba?)

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Di chapter depan, baru ada omake tentang Karma mengganti baju :3

Balasan review :  
Renyahnya Tango : Iya? Aku pun tak bisa membayangkan Koro-sensei :v

Rianti : Seluruh ide ini datang dari jamban! /plakk  
Keren yah? Kupikir ide ini gak bagus. Arigatou gozaimasu~

Alacrite : Maaf, untuk lain kali tak kugunakan lagi bahasa Jepang karena saya pandai :v  
Akhirnya yah, akhirnya ... Hiks T_T  
Sankyuu

Guest : Lama,ya? Maaf deh...

Salam,

Ivy-chan9 & Mari-chan


	8. Chapter 8

~Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T+ (untuk bagian hentainya )

Author : Ivy-chan9 and Mari-chan(virdaus nurul/ Vira)

Pair: KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Humor, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC, apalagi Koro-sensei dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Nagisa Shiota adalah seorang pembunuh yang diakui disewa untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Namun, misi pembunuhannya terganggu akibat perbuatan mesum dari Pangeran Hentai dari kelas 3-E. Kali ini bukan Okajima yang menjabat status tersebut, melainkan Akabane Karma. Nagisa bersumpah akan membunuh Koro-sensei bersama dengan Akabane Karma!

Chapter 8

"Satu ... Dua ... Tiga!"

"Kalian tak akan bisa membunuhnya jika kaku seperti itu!"

Karasuma menginstruksikan pelatihan yang dilakukan oleh anggota kelas 3-E. Rencana pembunuhan kemarin memanglahluar biasa, tapi tak membuahkan hasil. Namun, setidaknya mereka mengetahui beberapa kelemahan Koro-sensei akibatkerja keras dari kelompok satu.

"Lihat Nagisa."

BRUKKK!

Perhatian mata anggota kelas 3-E langsung fokus ke arah Nagisa Shiota yang baru saja melakukan pemanasan fisik yang sukses membuat satu pohon tumbang.

"E-Eto ..." Nagisa menatap sekitar dengan celingak-celinguk. "Aku terlalu bersemangat ... He he..." ujarnya sambil menggarukan kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"A-Aku jadi penasaran kekuatan Nagisa sebenarnya sebesar apa ..."

Untuk hari ini, mereka melakukan pelatihan dan pembelajaran di sekitar hotel. Besok, mereka akan melakukan percobaan membunuh Koro-sensei lagi dengan Nagisa sebagai bintang utama.

Sementara anggota kelas 3-E sedang gencar mengejar pembelajaran dari Karasuma, Karma hanya mengamati mereka di teras belakang hotel sambil meminum jus strowberri.

"Karma-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu,hm?"

Karma melirik ke arah gurita yang secara tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. "Sudah lumayan membaik,Sensei. Aku masih kesal karena tak bisa membunuhmu semalam."

"Nurufufufu~ Kekuatan kalian masih cukup jauh dari Sensei. Walau strategi kalian sudah lumayan baik, tapi kalian perlu konsentrasi yang tinggi. Jika tubuhmu sangat fit semalam, kurasa tentakel Sensei sudah hancur lagi."

Whuush!

Koro-sensei salah menilai Karma yang sedang kurang fit hari ini.

"Hee ... Padahal kupikir aku bisa membunuhmu karena kau menanyakan keadaanku yang sedang sakit tadi ..."

Koro-sensei menatap Karma horror. "Karma-kun! Kau itu sedang whusshh... sakit whusshh Setidaknya whusshh kau whussh harus whussh istirahat!"

Karma menatap Koro-sensei yang memutari tubuhnya dengan kecepatan 20 mach-nya. Dia baru saja tersadar bahwa Koro-sensei memakaikannya beberapa selimut tebal.

"Aku tak apa,Sensei. Singkirkan ini,tolong."

Whussh!

Dalam sekejab, gurita itu berubah menjadi tumpukan jemuran(?)

"Tapi, Sensei terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan kalian kemarin di kamar. Sensei mengira kau akan melakukan pelecehan seksual kepada Nagisa..."

Karma menghela napas. "Tidak ... Masa muda seperti ini lebih baik diisi dengan kesenangan terlebih dahulu. Aku belum mau punya anak."

Koro-sensei menatap Karma horror. "Karma-kun, kepalamu terbentur?" Karma menggeleng. "Tidak kok,Sensei~"

Koro-sensei mengangguk. "Nagisa terlihat bersemangat hari ini ..." ujarnya sambil memperhatikan Nagisa yang sedang tertawa pelan ketika mengajari gerakan membunuh dasar pada yang lain. (Eh,emangnya ada?)

Karma menatapnya sejenak. "Mungkin ... karena aku sudah bukan apa-apa lagi baginya."

~PBWIHVC~

"H-Hua!"

"Hati-hati,Kanzaki-san ..."

Nagisa memapah tubuh Kanzaki yang hampir terjatuh. "A-Ah,sumimasen ..."

"Ne,ne, Nagisa! Ajarkan kami dongg!"

"Iya,Nagisa-chan! Ajarkan,ajarkan!"

"Mumpung di sini tak ada Karma, he he ..." Kalian pasti tahulah siapa ini.

Nagisa dikerumuni oleh para gadis. "Hei,aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada Karma. Menurut Rio, kau ... memakaikannya baju maid?"

Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Mau kuceritakan? Lucu sekali lhoo!" Nagisa dalam mode moe-moenya melupakan janjinya kepada Karma yang membuat Karma bersin tak karuan.

"Jadi waktu itu ..."

[Flashback]

"Ahh ... Aku lelah." Karma berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil merebahkan diri di kasur. "Hei, jadi aku tidur dimana?" ujar Nagisa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar. Karma mengangkat bahu. "Entah. Pikirkan sendiri."

Nagisa mengendus kesal. "Aku akan meminta selimut di resepsionis dan tidur dibawah."

"Siapa?"

" nanya?"

"Oh..."

Respon dari Karma sukses membuat perempatan siku Nagisa muncul. Namun, dia berusaha menahannya dan mendekati Karma.

"Ukur dulu suhumu,Karma-kun..."

"Oh, tak memanggilku Bakarma lagi?"

Nagisa mengendus. "Jika kau mesum, kupanggil Bakarma atau Karma Hentai. Jika kau normal, kupanggil Karma-kun."

Bisa gitu dang...

"Nah," ujar Karma sambil memberikan termometer yang bertulisan dua digit angka. "39° C. Lumayan panas... Aku akan mengambil baskom dan air. Tunggu disini."

Nagisa melangkahkan kaki menuju keluar kamar. Karma hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tak jelas sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Indera pendengarannya bisa menangkap beberapa keributan di luar. Dia sangat yakin Isogai dan Kurahashi tak seribut. Paling-paling Fuwa dan …. Dia mempertajam pendengarannya dan terkekeh pelan. Dia dapat mendengar suara Nakamura Rio. Terlintas ide jahil di pikirannya, namun ini semua tergantung kepada Nagisa.

Nagisa datang beberapa saat kemudian sambil membawa baskom kecil. Dia mengedipkan mata ketika menemukan tempat tidur dalam keadaan kosong.

Jpret!

"Hm ... Kali ini polkadot hijau-putih. Kau suka sekali polkadot."

.

.

.

"BAKA HENTAI!"

BYURR!

"H-Hoiy!" Karma tak menyangka akan dilempari air hangat yang membuat setengah dari kamar tersebut basah. "Hachim!" Sukses dia meriang.

"Dasar! Kenapa kau tak bisa menahan sehari saja sikap mesummu itu?! Aku benci!" ujar Nagisa setengah berteriak dengan wajah sedikit merona. Lagi-lagi, Karma terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengambil selimut di dekatnya untuk menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Haahh... Jangan mengambek."

Karma hanya diam dan naik ke atas tempat tidur. Berbaring. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan rona merah akibat demam ditambah dengan pakaian yang basah membuat author klepek-klepek memikirkannya.

"Jadi, apa permohonanmu, hm?"

"Aku duluan?" ujar Nagisa menatap hetan Karma sambil mengelap bagian lantai yang basah akibat lemparannya tadi. "Ya, silahkan."

"Hmm …. Sebentar, biar kupikirkan." Karma menghela napas lelah dan meletakkan telapak tangannya, menutupi wajah.

"Bukalah bajumu."

"Hah?" Karma sukses menatap Nagisa heran."Kau akan crossdress dan kufoto."

"Apa?" Karma menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan tak percaya, Nagisa mengangguk. "Hm!" Nagisa mengangguk mantap sambil mengambil sebuah baju maid dari tasnya. (KENAPA KAU BAWA ITU,NAGISA?! KAU PIKIR INI KARYAWISATA MAIN-MAIN?!)

"Kau saja. Aku pasrah. Tapi, ini jangan diketahui oleh yang lain." Nagisa mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum puas di dalam hati. 'Setidaknya aku menyimpan rahasia besar dari Karma!' ujarnya di dalam hati.

"Tak akan. Momen-momen ini akan kusimpan dalam otakku dan kamera ini," ujar Nagisa sambil menunjuk ponsel pintarnya. Karma menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Jpret! Nagisa memotret Karma dalam keadaan basah akibat lemparan airnya tadi yang sukses membuat Karma langsung melemparinya dengan bantal. "Hey, jangan memotretku!" Nagisa menghindarinya dengan mudah dan menatap kesal Karma.

"Jangan melempariku dengan bantal juga! Basah,tau!" Nagisa membersihkan cipratan air di lengannya. "Saat-saat begini harusnya dipotret..." Nagisa tersenyum tipis, Karma menatapnya tajam, kemudian menghembuskan napasnya.

"Ingat yang tadi."

"Aku mengerti. Buka bajumu." Karma meneguk ludah dan perlahan membuka pakaian bagian atasnya dan menampakkan tubuh putih nan mulusnya dengan wajah memerah akibat demam.

Alah, demam. Sebenarnya malu,tuh.

"Sudah. Ne,ne... Kau tahu–"

"Nggak."

"Aku belum selesai ngomong,Ta*!" Nagisa hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kau adalah wanita pertama yang melihat tubuh bagusku ini selain ibuku~" ucap Karma dengan suara pelan namun menggoda, membuat Nagisa memerah mendengarnya. Namun, dia langsung berteriak, "Diam! Baiklah! Akan kupakaikan. Lambat atau cepat?"

Karma menghela napas dan mengambil selimut menutupi badannya yang mulai kedinginan. Namun, berkat perkataan Nagisa—yang terdengar ambigu—, ide jahil Karma bisa terjalankan.

"Cepat sajalah. Aku lelah."

Nagisa mengangguk dan mulai memakaiankan baju maid itu kepada Karma lengkap dengan roknya walau celananya masih menutupi bagian bawah perutnya yang itu lho. Baju maid itu kelihatannya sempit bagi Karma membuat Karma mendesah(?) tak nyaman memakainya.

"Nghh..."

Yang sukses membuat para pengintip berpikiran lain-lain.

"Sakit yah, Bakarma? Siapa suruh terlalu besar." Nagisa menatap datar badan Karma yang lebih besar darinya. Karma tersedak mendengarnya, namun ide jahilnya berjalan lancar.

"Apa? Ini kan memang pertumbuhan remaja."

"Hm, baiklah. Masukkan dengan cepat? Nanti robek susah."

Pfft! 'Masukan dengan cepat'? Apaan itu?!

"Pelan-pelan saja. Terlalu cepat sakit." Walau lucu, tapi Karma berusaha menahan tawa dengan menambahkan beberapa kata ambigu.

Nagisa memakaikan bajunya dengan paksa. Akibat kesakitan karena terlalu sempit, terpaksa dia mendesah. "Hngg... Sempit."

"Sabar sajalah, Bakarma!" Nagisa sedikit berteriak dan menyudahi memakaikan baju Karma. 'B-Badannya mulus juga,' ujarnya sambil berusaha fokus mengikatkan pita hitam di tengah-tengah. "Sudah. Sebentar."

Jpret. Nagisa memotret badan Karma bagian atas sehingga celana yang menutupi bagian bawah perutnya itu tak kelihatan sambil tersenyum puas.

"Ini memalukan,Baka. Pakai basah lagi … " Karma menghela napas pelan. Pasrah. Tapi, ini benar-benar memalukan!

"Tiga kali. Setelah itu, selesai. Lagipula, kau pasti lemas saat ketiga kalinya."

Karma tak bisa berhenti ngakak di dalam hati. Bukannya laki-laki akan lemas setelah itu tiga kali?!

"Mungkin, aku sudah pingsan duluan." Tapi, dia benar-benar tak kuat. Napasnya mulai terdengar berantakan.

"Karma-kun, daijoubu? Baru sekali lho..."

Suaramu meluluhkan hatiku...

"M-Masih kuat kok... Tak apa. Lanjutkan." Karma menatap Nagisa mantap. 'Cepat selesaikan ini!'

"Kukeluarkan dulu."

Lagi-lagi Karma harus menahan ekspresinya. Keluarkan? Tadi masuk lalu keluar.(tolong abaikan)

"Nhgh..." Dia memacu detak jantung para pengintip ketika mendesah seperti itu. Mungkin Nagisa mengira bahwa Karma mendesah karena sempit dan para pengintip mengira bahwa Karma mendesah karena sedang melakukan hubungan TETTTT!

Tapi baginya mendesah seperti itu sungguh memalukan!

"Sudah kulepas … Sebentar kuambilkan yang lain."

Nagisa kembali mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Apa sih isi tasnya? Karma langsung menutupi tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang itu dengan selimut.

"Ini~" Suara Nagisa terdengar menggoda membuat hati Karma luluh, namun …

.

.

"Kau gila atau apa?!"

Karma berteriak kencang ketika melihat pakaian yang ditunjukkan Nagisa. Pakaian suster. Dan itu sempit untuknya.

"Dua lagi kok. Jangan tanya dimana aku dapat ini. Di Inggris, aku pernah membunuh seorang dokter yang melakukan praktek gelap dengan menyamar sebagai suster."

"Tapi ..." Karma ragu. Tak menyangka jika harus memakai pakaian seperti i–

"Tenang saja. Yang lain tak akan tahu. Asal kau menahan rasa malumu, itu bisa dilakukan. Kau kan tak ada alat kelamin. Makanya,mesum." Nagisa berkata dengan datarnya membuat Karma ingin menghajarnya.

"Diam kau!"

"Ha'i,ha'i. Kumasukan lagii~"

Kupakaikan ga sih? Astajim, Nagisa … Jika kau bisa melihat isi hati seseorang, si Karma udah ngakak dari tadi.

Nagisa merasakan perubahan sikap tubuh Karma—walau sebenarnya itu karena merinding melihat baju tersebut dan ngakak dalam hati— memakaikan baju suster itu dengan cepat membuat Karma mendesah cukup keras.

"Ughh... Sempit, tahu."

Hasilnya, Karma yang memang roknya terlalu seksi sampai pahanya terlihat jelas dengan tangan menutupi bagian tengahnya sambil menundukkan kepala karena malu.

H-Hm, sebentar. Author ingin brb mengelap hidung dulu.

Jpret!

"Sudahh!" Nagisa tersenyum puas sekali."Satu lagi,ya~"

Karma dengan segera menaikkan celananya dan membuka pakaian absurd tersebut. "U-kh. Susah dikeluarkan. Sempit!" Ini bukan karena naluri jahilnya, namun karena naluri kemaluannya(?)

"Sini, biar kubantu keluarkan..." Nagisa membukakan kancing belakangnya pelan. "Astaga, sudah basah nih?"

Karma patut ikut acara menahan tawa. Sudah basah? Astaga... Karma saja sudah berpikiran lain-lain. Tapi...

"Tiba-tiba udara di sekitarku terasa panas,Nagisa..." Kepalanya semakin pusing. Astaga, dia tak kuat melanjutkan cobaan ini.

"Yah, mungkin karena demammu. Tapi, ini sudah menjadi pertaruhan kita kan? Ini permohonanku."

Karma menghela napas pasrah. Setidaknya setelah ini dia tak akan ada tugas dan bisa beristirahat.

"Ah... Satu lagi aku lupa bawa..."

Hati Karma berteriak senang! "Baguslah. Aku muak memakai pakaian ini." Ah, Karma membuka kedok ide jahilnya.

"Ehhh!?"

Karma tertawa nista dalam hati(Untungnya dia sudah memakai baju) sedangkan Nagisa menatap heran para pengintip yang kecewa.

BWUAHAHAHAHAAAAHHAAAA!

~PBWIHVC~

"Nagisa, boleh aku minta?"

Nakamura menatap Nagisa dengan mata berbinar-binar. Walau sebenarnya berniat mengerjai teman sesama sifatnya(?) akibat penasaran dengan postur tubuh Karma yang sangat sulit untuk dibayangkan.

"M-Maaf, Nakamura. Ini rahasiaku dengan Karma-kun … " Nagisa menolaknya dengan halus disertai dengan kekehan pelan.

"Cie,cie..."

"Ini karena taruhan, Okano-san..."

"Tapi, mungkin itu takdir kan? Baru bertemu saja kalian sudah akrab sekali... "

"Yahh, itu karena dia yang PDKT, Kataoka-san..."

"Lha, bukannya dia sudah menembakmu?"

Nagisa langsung membelalakkan mata mendengar Kayano. "D-Dari siapa kau dengar?!"

"Karma tak sengaja bilang kepada Terasaka. Koro-sensei juga dengar. Sugino tahu dari Koro-sensei saat dia melatih Sugino bola bisbol."

.

.

.

"I-Itu … "

"Apa?! Jadi, kalian sudah pacaran!?" ujar Fuwa tak percaya. Nagisa langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "B-Bukan! T-Tidak kok!"

"Kemudian, Sensei juga pernah bilang bahwa kau dengan Karma-kun pernah memesan sebuah kamar di penginapan saat mengajariku membuat zat kimia," ujar Okuda dengan polosnya membuat seluruh perempuan disana berteriak histeris(kecuali yang masih normal seperti Hayami dan Kanzaki)

"A-Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?!"

"A-Aku … " Semuanya menunggu jawaban dari gadis berambut biru muda ini. "Menendangnya. Sampai. Membuat. Kepalanya. Berdarah. Setelah dia menyatakan cinta..." Nagisa sengaja memperpelan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

Krik, krik, krik. Nagisa, kau sukses membuat orang-orang ini terdiam.

"Jadi, kau menolaknya?"

"H-Habis! Masa dia mengatakan seperti ini—

["Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu... Sejak aku melihatmu... Bukan karena dadamu yang bisa dibilang kecil atau pahamu yang putih mulus, aku benar-benar serius menyukaimu..." ]

"—kan ngga lucu! Sama sekali tak lucu!"

Beberapa orang berteriak tertawa mendengar Nagisa. "Astaga, pernyataan macam apa itu?!"

"Lagipula... Dia tak pernah bilang 'Kau mau jadi pacarku...'"

Ngik, ngik, ngik.

"Nagisa itu polos,yah?"

"Iya, polos."

"Tapi suci kok."

Nakamura langsung berdiri sambil menunjuk ke arah Nagisa. "Yang ini kau bilang suci?!"

"SUdah diCIcipi..."

"Memang kurang asem kau,Fuwa! Perlu kutambahkan jeruk nipis!?" Nakamura memeras jeruk nipis yang entah datang darimana.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya atau tidak?"

Pertanyaan dari Kataoka sukses membuat semuanya kembali menatap Nagisa dengan tulisan di atas "WAWANCARA DENGAN NARASUMBER: NAGISA SHIOTA." Bahkan Nakamura yang menyemprot-nyemprot jeruk nipis kembali duduk mendengar gadis pembunuh imut biru ini.

"Aku tidak tahu... " Nagisa menundukkan kepala. "Hua, kasihan sekali si Karma."

"Tapi..."

Nakamura terdiam melirik Nagisa. Nagisa menghela napas.

"Setiap kali aku melihatnya, aku selalu kesal dengan sikap mesumnya. Aku benar-benar membencinya! Dia mesum, hentai, jahil sudah kelewatan!"

"Berarti, kau memang tak menyukainya..."

"Tapi, kemarin … S-Saat Karma-kun serius membunuh Sensei, d-dia kelihatan... ngh... Keren sekali. Jantungku serasa meledak ketika berada di sampingnya. Saat dia tersenyum, tertawa melihatku, seolah-olah senyuman itu untukku dan itu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Aku harus bagaimana? Kemarin dia bilang jika kami tak perlu bicara lagi karena aku mengatakan bahwa aku membencinya... "

...

Seluruh peserta wawancara terdiam. Kayano maju dan menepuk pelan kedua bahu Nagisa.

"Kata Izuki Shun dari fandom sebelah(?), hubungan itu lebih akrab jika ada pertengkaran. Kalau tak salah. Authornya pun lupa. Ini awal yang bagus, Nagisa! Itu artinya kau menyukai Karma. Kau bukan membencinya, tapi kesal dengan perbuatannya."

"E-Eh?" Nagisa bingung. Siapa Izuki Shun? (Kitakore are~ kitakore ii yo~ /ntahbenerliriknyaatauga)

"Seorang pasangan kekasih harus tahu apa kelebihan dan kekurangan pasangannya. Terima saja perbuatan Karma, nanti kau menikmatinya sendiri(?). Kau mencintainya, aku sangat yakin itu."

Perkataan Kayano membuat mata Nagisa terbelalak. "Me-Memang iya aku sangat kesal padanya … Tapi..."

Apa perasaan itu benar-benar benci? Atau hanyalah perasaan kesal?

"Nagisa, jangan berbohong pada dirimu sendiri. Kau boleh berbohong pada kami. Tapi jangan membohongi dirimu. Cepatlah menyusul Karma sebelum hubungan kalian semakin menghilang. Jika kalian sudah pacaran, aku tinggal minta PJ." Kau sama kurang asemnya dengan Fuwa, Nakamura Rio.

Nagisa meneguk ludah. Bagaimana ya?...

"Nagisa!"

Nagisa langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. "Are, Isogai-kun nande?"

Isogai terengah-engah. Sambil menunjukkan ke arah hotel, dia meneriakkan sebuah nama yang menjadi trending topic dalam wawancaranya tadi.

"K-Karma...!"

Perasaan apa ini?

Cemas? Takut? Cinta?

Nagisa benar-benar tak mengerti. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tidak perlu mengambil misi ini.

Hatinya kacau.

Aku menyukai Karma? Atau sebaliknya?

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti.

Siapapun, tolong jelaskan maksud dari jantung yang berdetak kencang ini.

"Karma hilang!"

Siapapun, tolong jelaskan maksud dari hati yang cemas dengan—

Eh?

"Hilang?" Nagisa beserta seluruh peserta upacara sweatdrop.

"Dia hilang."

"Cari dulu baik-baik. Memangnya terakhir kau letakkan dimana?"

Seluruh mata menatap datar Nakamura. "Karma tuh orang, bukan barang. Tolong."

"Kok bisa hilang?"

Nagisa kok nanyanya...

"Mana kutahu!"

"Demamnya belum pulih ..." gumam Nagisa pelan. "Biar aku mencarinya! Kalian lapor ke Koro-sensei atau Karasuma-sensei!"

Bakarma! Kau kemana?

"Chotto, Nagisa!"

Jangan...!

Nagisa berlari kencang.

Jangan membuatku bingung lagi...

~TBC~

Yeah!

Maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini... Author sibuk sekali! Minggu ketiga dan keempat November ada les dan TO. Mungkin fic ini akan mulai dipost bulan depan /lha?

Kalau ngga bulan depan yah, minggu depan ＜（＠￣︶￣＠）＞

Doakan aku yah supaya dapet nilai tinggi di TO~

Chapter depan sebenarnya kubuat chapter terakhir. Tapi banyak yang meminta konfliknya ditambah. Aku buat gantian. Nagisa yang galau /eiy

Balasan review:  
Guest: Terimakasih! Aku terharu! Baiklah, aku akan berjuang!

Risuyan: Terimakasih telah menunggu. Ini pesenannya. Ice coffee satu /lha?

Yuujin A: Nani? Nani? Nagisa cemburu? Pengen sih buat gitu... Kupikirkan dulu deh. Soalnya kan mainpairnya KaruFem!Nagi. Arigatou sarannya~~

CrimsonBlue Akita-desu : Karena majalah Mai-chan sudah terlalu sering teriang di kepalaku, yah pake itu saja.  
Nagisa bukan curhat dalam hati, Sayang~ Dia bergumam gitu, jadi Karma dengar. Kan ada tanda petiknya...  
Nagisa cium di pipilah:3  
Arigatou gozaimasu!

Alacrite: Ah, hontou ni sumimasen...  
Padahal ambigunya aku pengen buat Nagisa mencoba permen jeli batangan(?) Jadi ada kata-kata seperti,

"Ih, dia kok berdiri kalau kujilat?"

"Iya kan? Kumasukkan lagi..."

"A-Ah..ngh... Bakarma! Jangan dimasuk-keluarin gitu! Geli!"

"Lihat, lihat. Udah menegang dan basah..."

Tapi sayangnya hamba tak kuat!

Guest: Makasii~ Aku pun ga tau sampe chapter berapa... Mau cepet-cepet ditamatin? :3

Sekian dulu deh~ Sankyuu na~

Salam,

Ivy-chan9


	9. Chapter 9

~Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T+ (untuk bagian hentainya )

Author : Ivy-chan9 and Mari-chan(virdaus nurul/ Vira)

Pair: KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Humor, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC, apalagi Koro-sensei dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Nagisa Shiota adalah seorang pembunuh yang diakui disewa untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Namun, misi pembunuhannya terganggu akibat perbuatan mesum dari Pangeran Hentai dari kelas 3-E. Kali ini bukan Okajima yang menjabat status tersebut, melainkan Akabane Karma. Nagisa bersumpah akan membunuh Koro-sensei bersama dengan Akabane Karma!

Chapter 9

"Sensei, kau tahu bukan kesehatanku sedang tidak fit?"

Gurita itu mengangguk. "Sensei ingin memberikan semangat untukmu! Agar kau cepat sembuh!"

Karma menghela napas. "Kau pernah demam tidak, Sensei? Orang sakit butuh istirahat, bukannya jalan-jalan..."

Kini, mereka berada di atas Gunung Everst(?)

"Tidak apa-apa bukan? Sekaligus jalan-jalan~"

Karma terdiam. Membantah senseinya pun tak akan mendapatkan hasil positif(dalam testpack /plakk) karena dia tidak akan dibawa pulang.

"Gak mau pulang~ Maunya digoyang~"

Abaikan.

"Sesekali refreshing. Jangan putus asa karena cinta terus..." Sang gurita memberikan syal panjang kepada Karma yang wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Masa depan kalian masih panjang... Jika gagal, jangan mudah menyerah..."

Karma menghela napas.'Itu lagi...' Padahal Karma sudah berniat untuk tidak memikirkan itu lagi.

"Karena Sensei adalah KaruNagi shipper, Sensei ingin kalian pacaran!"

.

.

.

"Sensei, itu tidak ada hubungannya. Aku yang AkaKuro shipper saja tak memaksa kakak kembar beda fandom untuk pacaran dengan Kuroko."

"Mereka itu pacaran lho! Jangan salah!" Wajah Koro-sensei bersemangat.

"Darimana coba...?"

"Jadi, Sensei akan memberikan tips untuk mengambil hati Nagisa!"

Karma dengan pakaian tebalnya yang semula menikmati pemandangan di puncak gunung tanpa perlu mendaki(tinggal terbang) melirik sang guru.

"Tips?"

"Kita siksa dia."

~PBWIHVC~

"Cih! Dasar baka! Sudah sakit,.menghilang pula!"

Nagisa menggerutu tak jelas sambil mengelilingi wilayah hotel. Menelusuri tempat-tempat dimana kemungkinan Karma berada, seperti: kamar sebagai tempat istirahat, onsen sebagai tempat kesenangan mengintip wanita, kamar mandi sebagai tempat panggilan alam dan berbagai tempat dikelilingi oleh Nagisa.

"Mana anak itu sih?" Ungkapan kekesalan yang diucapkan oleh mulutnya perlahan berubah menjadi rasa cemas. Hampir seluruh wilayah sudah ia telusuri, namun pemuda bersurai merah tersebut belum memunculkan batang hidungnya.  
Nagisa menghela napas lelah dan merebahkan diri sebentar di sofa yang berada di ruangan tamu hotel.

"Eto... Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Nagisa menghela napas. "Ah, benar juga. Apa diantara kalian melihat laki-laki berambut merah dari kelas 3-E? Setahuku, hanya dia yang memiliki rambut merah di kelas."

Para pegawai terdiam. "Tadi... dia datang bersama ng... Seseorang yang berbadan besar menuju ruang kamar."

~PBWIHVC~

Klek!

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakan ruangan besar dan luas yang di depan matanya langsung menemukan sofa besar serta televisi yang menyala. Di atas sofa besar tersebutlah tidur laki-laki yang dia cari-cari dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya tengah memainkan playstation di tangannya.

"Bakarma! Kemana kau?! Bikin panik saja!"

Nagisa sedikit berteriak, namun yang dia dapat hanyalah bunyi-bunyi yang keluar dari game kecil tersebut. Diam. Karma diam. Tak merespon apapun dari perkataan Nagisa.

"Hoiy, Karma!"

"Salahkan gurita itu..." jawabnya dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Gurita? Koro-sensei?"

Karma terdiam. Tangannya tidak lagi menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di PS tersebut. Kakinya diluruskan dengan lemas dan PS itu terlepas dari tangannya. Nagisa terdiam. Reaksi Karma sama sekali tak baik. Badannya lemas dimata Nagisa.

"Karma-kun kenapa?"

Nagisa mendekati Karma dan tersentak melihat Karma tertidur. Mukanya sangatlah pucat, seperti mayat hidup. Nagisa meneguk ludah dan mengelus pelan rambut merah yang sedikit menutupi dahinya. Memegang perlahan dahi dan pipi putihnya.

'D-Dingin...!'

Nagisa menggoyangkan badan Karma perlahan. Panik. "K-Karma-kun! Daijoubu? Jawab aku, hey! Jangan tidur dulu!"

Karma tak meresponnya? Diam? Tidur? Pingsan... atau?

"Jangan mati dulu, hoiy!"

Kejam sekali...

Nagisa panik. Tubuh Karma sudah kelewatan dingin. Dia tidak mungkin mati tiba-tiba, 'kan? Enak saja, Karma tak boleh mati!

"Karma-kun,jawab aku dulu baru tidur..."

Bentakan tadi berubah menjadi ucapan kekhawatiran. Karma beneran mati? Bibirnya pun sudah bukan berwarna merah lagi. Di depan mata Nagisa, bibir itu sangat pucat, seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir.

Darah yang mengalir …

Nagisa meletakkan jari di leher Karma. Terlalu panik...

Detak jantungnya.

Tak berdetak.

Buak!

Nagisa langsung berlari keluar kamar, mencari bantuan. Apapun bantuannya!

Sementara di dalam kamar...

Sang gurita yang menjadi bola lampu(?) di atas langit-langit kamar terkekeh. "Nurufufufu~"

Bola itu terjatuh dan pecah menjadi sebuah cairan. Dari cairan tersebut, dia berubah menjadi gurita.

"Mari kita lihat~"

Koro-sensei menyentuh pipi Karma pelan.

"Obat itu bertahan berapa lama..." ujarnya sambil melirik sebungkus obat di sudut meja yang telah habis.

Tapi, itu obat? Atau baygon(?)?

~PBWIHVC~

BRUAK!

"Astaga, Nagisa! Kupikir ada pudingman tadi!"

Nagisa terengah-engah, kemudian sweatdrop. "ASEM!" teriaknya kencang. Kayano mengedipkan mata. "Iya, maaf deh..."

"Kenapa, Nagisa? Pasangan hidupmu sudah ketemu? PJnya dong."

Nagisa menatap tajam Nakamura. "Tolong serius, Teman-teman... K-Karma..."

"Karma kenapa?"

"Karma-kun... MENINGGAL DUNIA!"

.

.

.

"Ok, Nagisa. Sekarang siapa yang bercanda?"

Ruangan makan yang berisikan murid-murid kelas 3-E ricuh. Karma mati? Cepat sekali(?).

"Heh. Paling-paling dia bercanda." Terasaka menimpali enteng. Nagisa mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya. "Aku serius, Terasaka-kun!"

"Bagaimana kronologis kematiannya?"

Karasuma nanyanya kok gitu amat?

"Begini, Karasuma-sensei. Karma hilang dan ditemukan di kamar. Di kamar, dia sedang bermain PS, kemudian tiba-tiba mati(?)"

"H-Hidoi … Kau membunuhnya, Nagisa-chan? Jahat sekali..."

Kanzaki jadi pusat perhatian. Nagisa menggeleng. "Aku tidak membunuhnya! Untuk apa aku membunuhnya coba?"

Nakamura bergetar(?). Dia meraih ponsel yang ada di sakunya dan tersenyum senang.

"Lho, bukannya kau membenci Karma, Nagisa?"

Nagisa melirik ke arah Nakamura. "Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Yahh … Kalau kau membencinya, seharusnya kau tak perlu secemas itu... Lihat saja yang lain. Mana ada secemas itu. Mereka hanya terkejut. Nah, bukannya kau membencinya? Kenapa kau tidak berteriak kegirangan saja melihat Karma mati?"

Nagisa terdiam. Kaget mendengar ucapan Nakamura. Benar juga... Tapi, hatinya memang tak tenang akan situasi ini. Dia takut dan panik ketika melihat wajah pucat Karma. Bukannya senang. Tunggu, yang lain tak mencemaskannya nih? Lalu?

Jadi, sebenarnya Nagisa membencinya atau tidak?

Ah, dia dilema.

"Jangan bahas itu, Nakamura-san. Nagisa-san, apa kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum dia meninggal?" Karasuma bertanya dengan wajah datar. Datar sedatar papan. FLAT FACE!

"E-Eh? Eto... 'Salahkan gurita itu'"

.

.

"BUNUH DIAAA!"

"KEJAR DIAAAA!"

"HUOOOO!

"ULULULUUUUU~~~"

Seluruh kelas 3-E berhamburan keluar sambil memegang senjata mereka masing-masing. Koro-sensei yang berada di ujung sana berteriak panik ketika aura-aura mencekam dan segera berlari.

"SANA!"

"HOOO!"

Nagisa terdiam melihat kelas 3-E. Bukan. Masalahnya bukan Koro-sensei yang harus dipermasalahkan.

"Minna, Karma-kun bagaimana...?" tanya Nagisa dengan suara pelan. Suara itu tenggelam dengan suara keributan yang disebabkan oleh kelas 3-E.

"Nagisa..."

Nagisa menaikkan kepalanya dan menemukan Nakamura di depannya. "Nakamura? Kenapa?"

Nakamura tersenyum lebar dengan senyuman khasnya dan menepuk kedua bahu Nagisa. "Sekarang, waktu yang tepat untuk memastikan perasaanmu! Tindakanmu kepada Karma memastikan semuanya! Jika kau pergi meninggalkan Karma dan membunuh Koro-sensei, berarti kau memang membenci Karma. Tapi, jika hatimu ingin dengan tulus menolong dan menyelamatkan nyawa Karma yang sebenarnya aku juga tak percaya jika dia mati semudah itu, berarti kau memang menyukainya. Itu kan dilemamu sekarang?"

Nagisa terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Nakamura. Nakamura tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Nagisa."Pikirkan dengan cepat sebelum Karma meninggal sungguhan."

Nakamura berlalu. Karasuma beserta calon istri(Cie, yang udah mau married"SPOILER ALERT!") pun segera keluar untuk memastikan keadaan. Meninggalkan Nagisa seorang diri di ruang makan.

"A-Aku..."

~TBC~

Aduh, telat. Aduh!

Maafkan keterlambatan ficku ini. Sudah telat, singkat pula T-T

Tugasku semakin menumpuk dan harus segera diselesaikan. Gomen... Mengertikanlah keadaan author calon peserta UN + korban asap ini...

Ok, konfliknya udah mau habis. Bagi yg mau perpanjang konflik, tulis di kotak review yang berisikan ide, please~

Apapun deh! Yang bagus kuterima: 3

Au ah, sampai jumpa minggu depan kalau sempat.

~OMAKE~

Karma menatap datar guru serba kuning yang ada di depannya.

"Siksa?" Sang guru mengangguk.

"Dengan cara apa?"

Koro-sensei tersenyum lebar. Ditangannya, dia memberikan sebuah obat kepada Karma.

"Apa ini?"

"Sensei tahu kalau sifat jahilmu bangkit jika melihat ini..."

Karma terdiam, kemudian terkekeh pelan melihat label obat tersebut.

"Naruhodo... Baiklah, kita siksa dia."

~End~

Balasan review:

lydiasimatupang2301 : YOsh! Arigatouuu

Alacrite: Karena ngga tahu mau bahas apa di chapter 8 :3  
Arigatou~ Maap yang kali ini telat T_T

Rhea: Nama mbak terlalu panjang: 3  
Makasih dukungannya, Mbak: 3  
Kucing? Kasih nama aku ajah biar aku selalu ada di hati mbak /plakk  
Yosh, arigatou! :)

Yuujin A: 100 chapter? Matilah awak: 3  
Jangan di end? Ya udah, didiscontinue :v  
Arigatou~

Salam,

Ivy-chan9


	10. Chapter 10

~Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T+ (untuk bagian hentainya )

Author : Ivy-chan9 and Mari-chan(virdaus nurul/ Vira)

Pair: KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Humor, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC, apalagi Koro-sensei dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Nagisa Shiota adalah seorang pembunuh yang diakui disewa untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Namun, misi pembunuhannya terganggu akibat perbuatan mesum dari Pangeran Hentai dari kelas 3-E. Kali ini bukan Okajima yang menjabat status tersebut, melainkan Akabane Karma. Nagisa bersumpah akan membunuh Koro-sensei bersama dengan Akabane Karma!

Chapter 10

Apa yang akan diputuskan oleh Nagisa?

Membencinya … atau mencintainya?

Langkah kaki mulai terdengar di ruang makan yang sepi pengunjung tersebut.

Saa, kita lihat keputusannya.

Keputusan Nagisa yang akan menjadi ending fic ini.

~PBWIHVC~

"Mana Sensei?"

"Disana … !"

"Kejar dia!"

"Bunuh diaa!"

"Bakar diaa!"

"Goreng diaa!"

"Pudingkan dia!(?)"

"URYA!" Sang gurita terbang dengan kencang dari gerombolan kelas 3-E yang mengejarnya. Terbang sejauh mungkin dan mengelilingi hotel untuk membuat pusing kepala kelas 3-E.

Karasuma, dengan sigapnya menebar jaring di depan sang gurita terbang untuk menangkapnya.

"H-HUUAAA!" Suara sang gurita terdengar nyaring di sepanjang lorong yang langsung dikerumuni oleh kelas 3-E. Menusuknya dan menembaknya secara bergantian membuat suasana hotel tersebut cukup kacau.

"Hampir saja! Hampir saja! Hampir saja! Hampir saja! Hampir saja! Hampir saja! Hampir saja!  
Hampir saja! Hampir saja! Hampir saja! Hampir saja!(?)" ucapnya setiap kali tusukan, pukulan atau tembakan tersebut nyaris mengenainya. Tidak hanya kelas 3-E, Karasuma beserta Bitch juga ikutan dari jauh

-10 menit kemudian-

"Haahhh... Hahh... "

Jangankan seluruh kelas 3-E, si target pembunuhan pun ngosh-ngoshan. Karasuma hanya menghela napas, sementara Bitch-sensei sudah kehabisan napas. Butuh napas dari Karasuma.

"Tapi … kau gila,Sensei! Menurut perjanjian kita, Sensei tidak boleh melukai kita, 'kan? Kau bawa kemana Karma dan apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kenapa Nagisa bilang Karma sudah mati?! Gila, tiba-tiba sekali—"

"C-Chotto matte!" Koro-sensei panik. Apa tidak? Baru selesai diserbu dengan pisau dan peluru, sudah diserbu dengan pertanyaan...

"Btw, Nagisa dimana?"

Nakamura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Gadis muda berambut biru itu tidak berada di kelompok tersebut.

"Hmm..." Nakamura tersenyum sendiri. Keputusan Nagisa …

BRUAKK! Dor! Dor! Dor!

"H-Huaaa!"

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

"N-Nagisa...!"

Nakamura tersentak ketika mendengar nama "Nagisa". Dia … disini?

"Sensei … " Gadis muda itu muncul dengan dua senjata di kedua tangannya. Sarung pisau di kedua sisi pinggang, dan kantong yang berisikan peluru yang berada di belakang sarung pisaunya. Dengan tangannya yang mengacungkan pistol yang terus menerus melancarkan peluru.

"Chotto, Nagisa-san!" Koro-sensei semakin panik, sedangkan Nagisa terus melancarkan peluru sambil mengeluarkan hawa pembunuhnya yang khas di kelas 3-E.

Nakamura terdiam melihat Nagisa yang menyerang Koro-sensei.

Dengan ini, Nagisa menyatakan secara tidak langsung kepada Nakamura …

Bahwa dia membenci Karma?

~END~

[ ? POV]

Pintu kamar itu kubuka pelan. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan kaki sedikit bergetar. Mataku menemukan … sebuah mayat di depan mataku.

Kulitnya putih, mulus. Bibirnya yang biasa merah kini pucat, memutih.

Aku masih ingat sekali terakhir kali kami bertemu. Badannya panas akibat demam, badannya dipenuhi peluh yang membanjiri tubuh kuatnya dan wajahnya yang merona merah juga sebab demam.

Kini, sebaliknya.

Perkataan Nakamura membuatku semakin bingung.

Tapi, aku pun tak percaya bahwa dia sudah tak ada.

"K-Kar … ma-kun."

Suaraku serak memanggil namanya, entah kenapa. Aku bahkan tak berani mendekati ataupun menyentuhnya.

Dia benar-benar mati? Aku pun tak yakin.

"K-Karma-kun, jangan mengabaikanku."

Kupaksakan tubuhku untuk bergerak mendekati mayat orang yang kubenci, walau takut. Kusentuh pelan lengannya, sangat dingin. Saraf autonomku bekerja dengan otomatis tanpa dibawah kehendak saraf sadarku. Bibirku kugigit pelan. Kugenggam tangannya dengan erat, merasakan dingin yang nyaris seperti es di Gunung Everst. Sebelumnya, detaknya sudah tak ada. Aku takut jika dia

Benar-benar mati.

"Karma-kun..."

Hatiku sakit, terasa perih. Aku sudah banyak melihat mayat yang bertubuh dingin, namun untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan betapa perihnya melihat orang yang telah kehilangan nyawa. Perih... Sangat perih dan menusuk hatiku dengan tajam. Nafasku sesak. Rasanya ingin menangis. Kugenggam tangannya kuat. Tangannya mulai basah akibat air mataku. Mulutku tak mampu berkata-kata. Air mataku jatuh.

Aku menyukai Karma?

Tidak. Tidak perlu menggunakan tanda tanya, maksudku.

Aku menyukai Karma.

Walaupun dia menyebalkan dan mesum, itulah yang menyatukan kami. Air mata dan rasa sakit ini adalah buktinya.

Kumohon.

Jangan tinggalkan aku…

.

.

.

Aku tersentak kaget. T-Tubuhnya bergerak? T-Tunggu, kenapa?

Dengkurannya terasa. Kudekatkan wajahku. Napasnya terasa.

Hei, ini bukan sinetron-

(Cie, readers dan Nagisa kena troll)

"K-Karma-kun, bangun!" Kugoyangkan tubuhnya dengan kencang. PS yang sebelumnya dia mainkan kuambil. Kepalanya kupukul menggunakan PS tersebut. Hm, itu bukan sengaja,ya. Aku benar-benar kaget melihatnya masih hidup.

[Normal POV]

PLAKK!

"Woiy, sakit!"

Nagisa terkejut melihat reaksi Karma. Dia … masih hidup?

MATI SURI?!

"Karma-kun … masih hidup?" tanyanya masih dengan tatapan tak percaya. Karma–yang baru bangkit dari kubur– mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sedikit memerah akibat pukulan Nagisa.

"Cih, untung tak bengkak. Kau bertanya apa? Tentu saja aku masih hi—"

Ucapan Karma terpotong karena terkejut. Dia yang baru bangun dari sofa yang sempit itu langsung di serang oleh gadis yang menyambutnya tadi.

Bukan pisau karet yang selalu dia lemparkan.

Bukan peluru BB yang selalu dia tembakkan.

Bukan juga kalimat pedas ataupun ejekan yang selalu diucapkan.

Dan juga bukan PS yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk memukul kepalanya.

Melainkan sebuah PELUKAN HANGAT. Hanya untuknya.

HANYA untuk Akabane Karma

Karma membelalakkan matanya ketika merasakan kehangatan dari gadis yang telah lama dia sukai. Biasanya, dia yang memberikan ciuman atau apapun sejenisnya(?), namun kali ini sang gadislah yang memberikannya sebuah pelukan. Kehangatan tubuh Nagisa membuat Karma sedikit merona yang kali ini bukan karena demam.

"Yokatta..." gumam Nagisa pelan, namun terdengar jelas di telinga Karma. Karma mungkin sedikiy bingung, namun dia senang. Setidaknya, dia dinotis kali ini (T-T)

"C-Chotto,Nagisa-chan. N-Na–" Karma nyaris kehabisan napas akibat eratnya pelukan Nagisa. Ingin protes, namun tak jadi. Betapa hangat pelukan dan senangnya hati membuat dirinya terpaksa menahan sesaknya dada.

"Nagisa-chan, aku tidak apa-apa." Karma memegang kedua bahu Nagisa, namun tak ada respon dari Nagisa. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke dalam tubuh Karma. Karma merasakan sesenggukan dari Nagisa yang membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Menangis? Sampai segitunya … "

Nagisa terdiam, merona akibat malu. Dia ketahuan menangis akibat terlalu bahagia. "Diam."

Karma menyerah. Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa pelan ketika merasakan sesenggukan dari Nagisa, mengelus-elus kepala Nagisa dengan lembut.

"Tanganmu... hik," Nagisa merona. Ketahuan banget dia menangis. "dingin..."

"Oh, ini? Dibawa si gurita ke Gunung Everst."

Nagisa terdiam. "Gunung Everst?"

Karma mengangguk.

"Dan kau menyetujuinya?"

"Dia membawaku secara tiba-tiba. Jangan salahkan aku."

Nagisa bersumpah akan membunuh guru tercintanya setelah ini. "Kupikir … kau mati..."

Karma terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, tampangku sudah seperti mayat, begitu?"

"Kulit dan wajahmu pucat. Dan tiba-tiba kau tak bergerak saat kita bicara." Karma terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. "Ah, itu?"

Karma memegang bahu Nagisa, berusaha menjauhkannya. Tapi, Nagisa masih tetap tidak ingin mengubah posisinya.

"Tetap seperti ini...hiks," Aduh, malunya. Sesenggukannya kedengaran lagi. "Aku tak ingin kau melihat wajahku."

"Tenang saja, wajahmu tetap manis walau menangis."

Sukses, Karma dapat pukulan tepat di dadanya.

"Ittai. Kalau kau ingin tahu, lirik ke arah samping kirimu."

Nagisa melirik ke arah kiri, sesuai dengan perintah Karma walau masih dalam posisi berpelukan. Dia tersentak. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil 'sesuatu' yang ditunjukkan oleh Karma.

"N-Narkoba?" ucap Nagisa ketika menemukan sebuah obat.

Karma sweatdrop. "Sebejat-bejatnya dan semesum-mesumnya aku," Idih, dia ngaku dia mesum. "Aku tak akan pergi ke jalan yang gelap seperti narkoba, seks bebas atau geng motor. Palingan bertengkar dan menjahili orang."

Nagisa sweatdrop. "Jadi … ini obat apa?"

"Obat tidur. Gurita itu memaksaku meminumnya tepat sebelum kau masuk ke kamar."

Nagisa mengerutkan dahi. "Untuk apa?"

Karma mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah... Efeknya masih terasa. Kepalaku sakit."

Mata Karma tampak sayu(?) membuat Nagisa sedikit panik. "K-Karma-kun, kepalanya yang sakit? Apa ada bagian lain? E-Eto, seperti ada yang terluka begitu?"

Karma menggeleng. "Tidak apa, Nagisa-chan. Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Nagisa menatap Karma masih dengan tatapan cemas. Namun, sebuah julukan yang disebutkan oleh Karma di ceritanya membuat hawa pembunuhnya bocor keluar.

"Karma-kun, tubuhmu masih dingin. Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan teh hangat? Setelah itu, istirahat di kamar. Aku ingin melakukan 'sesuatu'"

Karma terkekeh pelan. Dia bisa menduga 'sesuatu' yang akan dilakukan oleh Nagisa.

"Silahkan..."

~PBWIHVC~

"Sensei~"

Tembakan kembali terjadi.

"Kau apakan Karma-kun,hm~?"

Senyumannya membuat seluruh kelas 3-E merinding.

"H-Hanya membawanya jalan-jalan ke Everst!" jawab si gurita dengan panik.

"Hanya? Sampai meminumkannya obat tidur. Kau ingin apakan dia?! Kalau dia benar-benar mati, bagaimana?! Sensei mau tanggung jawab?!"

Koro-sensei diam.

Kelas 3-E diam.

KaraIrina diam.

Author diam.

"N-Nagisa … marah nih ceritanya?"

"Berarti, dia sudah ke kamar Karma?"

Nakamura berteriak senang dalam hati.

"T-Tapi, dia tak mati, 'kan?"

"Kalau dia mati, bagaimana?! Kalau sebentar lagi dia mati gimana?! Obat tidur... Kau benar-benar Sensei bejat! Sensei macam apaan itu?!"

Aduh, Nagisa …

"Mana mungkin dia mati sebentar lagi, Nagisa..."

"Kalau dia mati, gimana?!" Dor! Sugino dapat tembakan peluru BB. "Kau ingin tanggung jawab?! Hoiy, jawab aku!"

"N-Nggak..." Sugino diam. Nagisa sudah kayak emak-emak PMS.

"I-Iya, Sensei minta maaf …" Bahkan si target pembunuhan tunduk padanya.

"Minta maaf ke Karma sana!"

Perintah Nagisa dituruti. Gurita itu berjalan pelan melewati Nagisa...

Dor!

"Cepat jalannya, dasar gurita!"

Koro-sensei langsung lenyap.

Kelas 3-E cengo.

"N-Nagisa … "

Nagisa terdiam melihat siluet sang guru yang terbang menuju kamar Karma. Terdiam... Diam...

Nakamura mencoba mendekati Nagisa. "H-Hm, Nagisa?"

"H-Hikss.."

Nangis.

Ok,dia nangis.

"E-Eh?!" Nakamura langsung menatap Nagisa. "K-Kenapa, Nagisa?"

"N-Nakamura... " Nagisa mengusap air matanya. "Aku menyukai Karma... B-Bagaimana ini?"

Nakamura diam. Mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Syukurlah..." ujarnya lembut sambil mengelus pelan rambut Nagisa. 'Dapat OTP dan mainan baru... Khihihiiii'

Asem.

Dengan ini, kunyatakan …. Karyawisata kelas 3-E berakhir.

-SISI LAIN-

Slurp...

Dengan santainya, Karma menyeruput teh hangat buatan Nagisa. Teh itu nyaris muncrat akibat pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

"K-Karma-kun, rencanannya berhasil... Walau tadi Nagisa sudah seperti emak-emak PMS."

Karma terkekeh mendengar keluhan gurunya. "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa dia sampai menangis melihatku yang tidur akibat obat tidurmu, Sensei..."

"Menangis?" 'Yes! OTP baru!'

Karma mengangguk. "Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu, Sensei~ Saat pulang nanti, akan kukirimkan satu kardus majalah bokep limited edition."

Sukses, mata gurita tersebut berbinar-binar.

~PERVERT, BUT WHY IS HE VERY COOL?!~  
TO BE CONTINUE!

AKU DAPAT IDE! IDE! IDE!

Jadi,ini takkan kutamatkan dulu!

Next Chapter :  
-KaruFemNagi : Malam sebelum pulang-

Fokus ke romance lho~

Balasan review :

Gery O Donut : Ke gunung Everst ada maksud terselubung:3 Udah apdet kok. Arigatou~

Alacrite: Ngakak? Bagaimana manah yah? Padahal aku tak memasukkab genre humor saat karyawisata:3 Arigatou~~~

Fanny Lim: Gomen... Aku ngga bisa buat panjang-panjang... T-T. Aku di Riau. Salam kenal-ssu~

Yuujin A: P-Panik? ... Kok tahu Karma pura-pura MATI?!  
Arigatou dukungannya~  
Boleh juga tuh... Oneshoot, isi ceritanya penyakit mesum Karma kambuh. Rate M sekalian /eiy

Tamu-san: Kiss? Peluk aja yah~  
Arigatou sudah mereview~

Terimakasih atas dukungannya.

Sekian.

Salam,

Ivy-chan9 dan Mari-chan


	11. Chapter 11 : KaruFemNagi

~Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T+ (untuk bagian hentainya )

Author : Ivy-chan9 and Mari-chan(virdaus nurul/ Vira)

Pair: KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Humor, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC, apalagi Koro-sensei dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Nagisa Shiota adalah seorang pembunuh yang diakui disewa untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Namun, misi pembunuhannya terganggu akibat perbuatan mesum dari Pangeran Hentai dari kelas 3-E. Kali ini bukan Okajima yang menjabat status tersebut, melainkan Akabane Karma. Nagisa bersumpah akan membunuh Koro-sensei bersama dengan Akabane Karma!

Chapter 11 : KaruNagi : Malam sebelum pulang

Karma hanya menyeruput jus strowberri untuk makan malamnya. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir dari karyawisata pembunuhan gurunya, walau sebenarnya gagal juga membunuh gurita tersebut. Karma hanya menghela napas dan melirik ke arah langit malam. Apa yang kelas 3-E dapat dari karyawisata ini?

'OTP baru' Njirr..

Karma hanya tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian saat dia mati- hm, pura-pura mati,maksudnya. Padahal, dia dan gurita itu berniat mengerjai Nagisa. Dia tak menyangka bahwa dia akan mendapat pelukan dari gadis tersebut.

Pelukan...

Wajahnya sedikit merona. Jujur, dia ingin dipeluk Nagisa lagi ( :v ). Begitu hangat dan nyamannya pelukan tersebut membuat Karma bisa ketagihan memeluk Nagisa seperti ketergantungan pada narkoba.

"Karma-kun ... !"

Baru saja dipikirkan, dia sudah muncul. Yah, Nagisa memang selalu dipikirkan oleh Karma. Wajahnya, sifat-sifat serta sikapnya ... Hampir selalu terbayang olehnya. Ahh ... Apakah ini perasaan-perasaan saat jatuh cinta?

"Nagisa-chan, ada ap-" BUAK! Karma mendapat tonjokan di perutnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apaan?! Baru siap mati suri(?), sudah keliaran di luar. Sudah malam pula!"

Benar yang diucapkan oleh Koro-sensei, Nagisa sudah seperti emak-emak PMS karena mengetahui bahwa dirinya mati yang sebenarnya pura-pura mati(?)

Yah, memang benar jika Karma sedang duduk santai di halaman belakang hotel. Hari yang sudah gelap, wajar saja udara dingin. Namun, Karma lebih ingin jalan-jalan daripada merasakan kericuhan kelas 3-E di ruang makan. Berisik. Bukannya Karma tidak suka dengan itu, hanya saja perutnya tak ingin dimasukkan makanan berat dan kepalanya masih pusing akibat tadi.

"Hanya mencari udara segar juga salah?"

"Kau mengatakan seolah-olah udara di dalam tidak bersih."

Karma terkekeh. "Baiklah, baik ... Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan."

"Kau baru sembuh,Baka. Kau bisa masuk angin jika duduk disini. Dasar kau ini ... Seperti anak kecil yang harus diurus saja." Nagisa yang memakai baju kaos dengan jaket berwarna biru tua serta celana pendek selutut itu melepas jaketnya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Lagipula, aku tidak memintamu untuk mengurusku. Urusan sakit atau apa, itu deritaku."

"Hmph, tapi kau menyuruhku untuk mengurusmu."

"Sudah malam. Pertaruhan kita hanya sampai pukul enam sore."

"Tak boleh seperti itu. Memangnya kau tak menderita saat sakit?" Nagisa mendekat ke arah Karma dan memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuh Karma.

Ekhm, kau kira Nagisa tak gugup mendekat ke arah Karma? Jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang karena takut Karma berpikiran yang macam-macam seperti *** dan *** (pikirkan sendiri )

"Hmm ... Tumben sekali kau baik, ada apa? Apa nanti akan ada hujan meteor?"

Karma pun sama. Walau jantungnya sedikit terpacu, yang ada di otaknya sekarang ini adalah ... Kenapa Nagisa bisa sebaik ini?! Bukannya Nagisa sedang PMS? Otak jahil Karma terpacu untuk memastikan maksud sebenarnya dari gadis muda yang berstatus sebagai pembunuh ini. Dia memegang kedua tangan Nagisa yang berada di atas bahunya dan menariknya. Nagisa -yang tentu saja- terkejut. Pemikirannya tentang Karma yang berpikiran macam-macam ternyata benar. Jika dilihat dari jauh, seolah-olah Nagisa yang modus karena dia tampak seperti memeluk leher Karma dari belakang.

"H-Hoiy,Karma! A-Apa yang - "

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu..."

"M-Memangnya tak boleh? Aku kan hanya kasihan melihatmu! I-Itu saja kok!"

"Tidak … Aneh saja, tiba-tiba kau baik seperti ini..."

"T-Tidak aneh kok! Lepaskan aku!"

"Hm?"

Nagisa merutuk tubuhnya yang tak bergerak. Walau perkataannya seperti itu, tubuhnya bukannya memberontak. Malah seakan nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu. Karma pun heran. Entah terjadi apa dengan Nagisa...

"H-Hei, K-Karma-kun … Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

Masih dengan posisi seperti itu, Karma menjawab, "Boleh. Ada apa?"

"Goda aku."

.

.

Hm … Karma tak salah dengar, 'kan?

"Maksudmu, Nagisa-chan?"

"Godain aku. Tak mengerti, ya? Maksudku, jahilin aku … seperti itulah, kira-kira!"

Ok, Karma mendapat kesimpulan. Nagisa aneh… Sangat aneh hari ini!

"Y-Yah, kalau kau memintaku, aku jadi bingung ingin melakukan apa denganmu." Kata-katanya, Mas. Tolong.

"Apa saja. Mau hentit kek, atau ectit kek. Sesukamu..."

(Bacaan di atas itu: Hen**i atau ecch* ya,Semuanya~)

Karma sweatdrop. Nagisa, kau kenapa?!

Lain halnya dengan hati Karma yang memikirkan betapa anehnya Nagisa hari ini, hati Nagisa malah mengumpat-umpat kalimat-kalimat yang seharusnya tak diucapkan olehnya(?). Kenapa dia meminta hal aneh seperti itu?! B-Bagaimana j-jika Karma minta melakukan hubungan— Tidak, tidak, tidak! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Nagisa memerah dan jika Karma meminta itu, dia pasti langsung menolaknya. Tak bisa! Jangan!

'Tapi, terserah...'

Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Astaga, apa sih yang dipikirkan olehnya? Ini karena Nakamura dan Fuwa! Pikirannya tak bersih lagi karena mereka. Jangan, jangan! Tapi, bagaimana jika Karma memang mau melakukan hal itu—

"Nagisa-chan?"

"H-Huaaa!"

Nagisa nyaris terjatuh saking kagetnya. Untunglah, Karma dapat menahan tubuh Nagisa. Nagisa tak sadar. Terlalu berpikiran yang macam-macam membuatnya tak bisa melihat ke arah sekitar(?)

"Kau kenapa hari ini? Tertular sakitku? Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat saja?"

Nagisa memerah. "T-Tidak apa-apa kok. T-Terimakasih..."

Karma menatap Nagisa heran. Tentu saja heran. Heran banget malah.

"Hmm... 'Godain'... Ah, aku jadi bingung..." Karma bergumam sendiri. Memikirkan hal untuk memenuhi sang tuan putri. Sementara Nagisa juga kebingungan.

"Ayo."

Nagisa menoleh ke arah Karma yang berdiri sambil merapatkan jaket yang dipakai olehnya. A-Ayo ... ? K-Kemana?

"A-Ayo, ngapain?" Gawat, wajah Nagisa sudah semakin memerah. Ayolah,kenapa ini?!

"Kau demam?" Tanya Karma sambil menarik pelan tangan Nagisa. "Kalau demam, tak jadi. Nanti kau malah kedinginan,"

K-Kedinginan karena t-t-t-te - ?! Argh, Nagisa! Apa yang kau pikir - ?!

"A-Aku tak apa-apa kok! He he..." Nagisa tertawa datar agar Karma tak berpikiran macam-macam seperti dirinya(?)

Karma tersenyum tipis, kemudian kembali menarik tangan Nagisa menuju suatu 'tempat'

"Kita ... " Nagisa berusaha untuk tenang. "Mau kemana?" Tanyanya sambil mengikuti gerak kaki Karma.

"Ada tempat menarik disini. Hum, sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung dengan 'permintaan aneh'mu itu. Jadi, kurasa kita jalan-jalan saja..."

Karma membuka pintu keluar hotel dan berjalan keluar menjauhi hotel dengan masih menarik tangan Nagisa. "Cho ... Chotto,Karma-kun! Keluar hotel? Ini dilarang saat malam!"

"Biarkan sajalah... Di hotel terus, apa yang mau dilihat?"

"Tapi, kita mau kemana ... ?!"

Hyuusshhh~~~~ (backsound dipaksakan )

Pantulan sinar rembulan dengan suara-suara air yang menabrak batu karang. Bau khas laut tercium kuat dengan desir-desir pasir di kaki. Dinginnya udara malam dan terangnya langit malam karena adanya bulan dan bintang-bintang bertebaran di atas langit dengan begitu indahnya.

Inilah di depan mata gadis tersebut.

'Laut',lebih tepatnya ... Dia berdiri di atas pantai.

"K-Karma-kun, kita berjalan kaki sejauh apa? Kenapa ... Kita bisa disini? Apa jangan-jangan kau mendapatkan kekuatan dari Koro-sensei?!" Iya,Nagisa. Karma mendapat The Power Of Hentit dari gurumu...

Nagisa menoleh ke arah Karma yang sudah dengan santainya berbaring di atas tumpukan pasir dengan kedua telapak tangan sebagai bantal.

"Di dekat hotel ini ada pantai," jawabnya datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Nagisa. "Kalian saja yang terlalu menikmati hotel," lanjutnya sambil menatap langit. "Padahal, pemandangan disini tak kalah bagus."

Nagisa memandang Karma dan mengikutinya. Berbaring di sebelah Karma sambil menatap langit. Benar ... Langit malam yang bertaburan bintang itu indah sekali. Setidaknya, ini bisa menyegarkan mata sejenak dan menjadikannya kenangan terindah baginya. (Author buka lagu "Samsons - Kenangan Terindah :'( /plak )

"Karasuma-sensei jahat. Masa tidak memberitahu bahwa disini ada pantai?"

"Aku juga heran. Aku menemukan tempat ini saat hari pertama dan aku juga bertanya padanya. Namun, dia mengatakan bahwa karyawisata ini bukan tujuan main-main, tapi membunuh. Hm, ya sudahlah..."

Karma bangun. Membersihkan pakaian dan jaketnya yang tertempel pasir dan melepas jaketnya. "Pakai itu. Disini dingin." Ujarnya sambil melempar jaketnya kepada Nagisa.

"Tapi, kau juga - Ittai!" Karma mencubit hidung Nagisa. "Diam dan pakai sajalah. Setidaknya, lindungi paha yang seksi itu."

Nagisa memerah. Memang sih, celananya pendek. Tapi, selutut. Astaga, Karma ini-

"Kau juga baru sembuh. Pakai ini!" Nagisa memaksa.

"Perempuan tak boleh membantah laki-laki. Nanti, kau sakit,tahu! Atau ..."

Atau..?

Doeng! (Backsound dipaksakan )

Karmalah yang memakai jaket Nagisa.

Namun, dengan posisi spektakuler sekali(?)

Karma duduk. Nagisa duduk. Dua-duanya duduk. Hanya saja ... Nagisa duduk di pangkuan Karma dan Karma memeluk pinggang Nagisa.

Mengapa terjadi seperti ini?

"Kalau kau sakit lagi, bagaimana? Bisa tampah parah, 'kan?!"

"Sebaliknya, kalau kau sakit, gimana? Kau ini ace 3-E,tau! Ini jaketnya siapa coba? Kaulah yang pakai! Jadi, mau kayak mana?!"

"Peluk!"

"H-Hah?"

Karma awalnya melongo, namun Nagisa sama sekali tak ragu. Yah, tentu saja Karma tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu untuk berbuat hal-hal tidak senonoh yang seharusnya tak tertulis disini.

Hatinya gugup. Memeluk tubuh Nagisa dengan erat membuat jiwanya serasa meleleh. Aroma khas Nagisa sangat terasa tercium. Menyenangkan, sekaligus membingungkan.

"Kau aneh hari ini ..."

"B-Begitukah?"

"Kau tampak seperti bukan Nagisa. Aku tak suka."

Nagisa tersentak mendengar ucapan Karma. Begitu ... Ya? Memang, dia aneh semenjak mengetahui bahwa dia sebenarnya menyukai Karma. 'Goda aku', seolah-olah tampak seperti dirinya murahan. Tidak,tidak,tidak! Nagisa tak mau jadi PSK! (NGGA ADA YANG NGOMONG NYAMPE SONO!)

"Kau tidak tahu,"

"Hm?"

"Betapa cemasnya aku dan paniknya aku saat mengetahui bahwa kau mati tadi. I-Ini aneh lho. Padahal aku ingin kau lenyap. Tapi,saat kau mati, aku malah takut kehilangan ..."

Karma sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Nagisa. Nagisa juga ingin menyatakan seluruh perasaannya dari awal kepada Karma.

Agar hubungan mereka semakin jelas.

Nagisa menggenggam erat tangan Karma yang melingkari tubuhnya dan melanjutkan curcolnya (?)

"S-Saat mengetahui bahwa kau mati, aku jadi takut kehilangan teman yang selalu jahil menjahiliku, yang selalu rajin menggodaku. Aku jadi takut kehilanganmu. Untuk sesaat, aku ... Ingin sekali kebersamaan itu datang lagi. Aku baru sadar bahwa kejahilan itu ciri khasmu. Dan, aku ... Yah, walaupun kesal, tapi kusadari bahwa ternyata saat-saat itu menyenangkan juga. Senyummu saat melakukan aksi jahil menghangatkanku ketika aku mengingatnya ..."

Karma terdiam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Nagisa. "Lanjutkan..."

"Yah, kira-kira seperti itu sih ... Lalu, aku dapat menarik kesimpulan kalau ..." Nagisa terdiam dan menghela napas. Mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan... The Power of Love !

"Kalau ...?" Karma tak sabaran ternyata.

"K-Kalau aku juga ... Menyukaimu. He he..." Wajahnya memerah, namun dia berusaha tertawa walau terkesan garing. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat mengatakannya. Tentu saja ... Karena semua orang juga merasakan itu saat menyatakannya.

"K-Karma-kun?" Nagisa semakin gugup ketika tak ada respon dari pemuda merah di belakangnya itu. Dia memiringkan kepala, melirik Karma dan menemukan Karma terdiam.

"E-Eh ... A-Ah.. Ya..." Karma segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu Nagisa.

Hening ...

Suasananya menjadi hening ...

Nagisa diam. Dia harus berbicara apa lagi?

Sedangkan Karma? Wajahnya masih memerah. Senangnya bukan main. Akhirnya, cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu kini sudah bisa diberikan tepuk tangan. Apa kalian tak bahagia jika orang yang kalian suka menyatakan cinta pada kalian? Tentu saja bahagia ... Karma tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan itu. Dia memeluk semakin erat tubuh gadis mungil di depannya tersebut.

"J-Jadi...!" Nagisa berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan melanjutkan lagi curcolnya. "A-Aku memintamu untuk menggodaiku b-bukan apa-apa, t-tapi, karena aku merindukan a-aksi jahilmu. J-Jadi, jangan ... Tidak suka denganku..."

Nagisa memerah. Karma? Entahlah. Mungkin juga memerah.

"T-Tunggu,Karma-kun!" Nagisa tiba-tiba digendong dan itu cukup membuat gadis biru itu panik. Apa ... Jangan-jangan Karma terlalu bergairah untuk ... Arrgghhh!

DUARRR!

"Uryyaa!"

"Huuaaa!"

"Hii!"

"Hiyaaa~~!" (?)

Nagisa sweatdrop dengan berbagai suara yang keluar entah darimana. Nagisa yang posisinya masih digendong dengan satu tangan di pundak Karma menatap heran. Karma hanya melempari bom peluru BB ke arah salah satu batu karang besar dan itu mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

"Keluarlah, para babi sekalian..." Gumam Karma. Untung nggak didengarkan sama yang lain, atau tidak ... Terjadilah pertumpahan darah di pantai tersebut.

Oh, mereka distalk toh... Banyak yah stalkernya...

"Karma! Masa kau tak ada bilang ada pantai disini! Masa ajak ceweknya saja ngga adil!"

Berbagai protes dikeluarkan oleh kelas 3-E. Kelas 3-E? Yah, dengan kekuatan bulan~ semuanya sudah berkumpul di belakang pasangan najesh tersebut. /authorditamparKaruNagi

"Akabane Karma ... Sudah kukatakan..." Karasuma -si tukang ngga mau kasih informasi ini- menghela napas. Ditambah lagi udah mendapat lirikan tajam dari Koro-sensei, kelas 3-E ditambah lagi dengan Irina dan juluran lidah dari Karma. Dasar murid kurang ajar ... Mohon ditiru yah anak-anak~

"Main yuukk!"

"Huuoo! Lautt!"

Sepertinya kelas 3-E tidak terlalu terfokus pada Karma dan Nagisa, namun terlalu senang pada pantainya. :v

"Karma-kun,turunkan aku!"

Karma yang baru saja sadar masih menggendong Nagisa menurunkannya.

"K-Karma-kun..." Nagisa memanggil Karma pelan. Karena dipanggil sukses Karma menatap Nagisa. "Ada ap- pa...?"

Karma terkejut. Nagisa ...

Nagisa ...

Fyuh.. Author perlu tarik napas.

Nagisa mencium pelan pipi Karma secara sekila yang sukses membuat Karma sedikit memerah. "N-Nagisa-chan...?"

Belum sembuh dari sadarnya, Nagisa tersenyum manis padanya. "Sekali lagi kukatakan ..." Dia menghela napas. "Aku menyukaimu, Karma-kun..." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah di bagian bawah matanya. Manis ... Cantik ... Ah, Karma bisa meleleh karenanya.

"I-Iya..." Karma terlalu bahagia sehingga meresponnya seperti itu. Nagisa tertawa pelan, kemudian menyusul teman-temannya yang sedang bermain air. Karma tersenyum melihat kebersamaan kelas 3-E.

Menyenangkan? Tentu saja ... Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang sekarang.

Apalagi Nagisa ...

"Bagaimana,Nagisaa?!" Nakamura langsung mendekati Nagisa begitu juga disusul oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"B-Berhasil...!"

"Uooo!"

Seluruh perempuan di kelas bersorak bahagia. Bahagia ... Semenjak kehadian sang target pembunuhan dan juga pembunuh yang dikirimkan.

"Minna-san, aku berhasil mengirim seluruh foto-foto dan video Karma dan Nagisa selama di pantai tadi ke seluruh orang..!"

.

.

.

"RITSUUUU!"

"H-Huuaa! K-Kalian!"

'Sangat menyenangkan mengerjai orang ~Ivy Adeline~'

~PBWIHVC~

"Kapan?"

"Entahlah ... Mungkin seminggu atau dua minggu lagi akan dikirimkan."

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Nagisa Shiota?!"

Pria itu menghela napas mendengar keributan kecil yang terjadi pada beberapa teman-temannya tersebut...

"Kalau Nagisa tidak bisa, kita harus mengirimkan yang lain dan mengambil Nagisa. Dia terlalu bersantai, banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan,tau!"

"Sebenarnya pekerjaan apa yang dikerjakannya,Lovro?!"

"Rahasia Negara..." Jawabnya singkat.

"Argh, tak bisa! Kirimkan pembunuh lebih handal. Kita butuh dia disini! Jika dia bermain-main, bakatnya sebagai pembunuh bisa menipis dan hilang!"

Dia menghela napas. "Baiklah, besok aku akan kesana untuk 'mengambilnya pulang'"

~TBC~

Cie, yang Nagisa udah nembak Karma :v

Maaf yaa, chapter ini memang kubilang ingin romance, tapi ... Ngga berasa dan singkat yah? Mau bagaimana lagi...

Tepat setelah ngepost chapter sebelumnya, aku sakit xD sampai hari Senin kalau tak salah. Dan dari hari Senin sampai kemarin, aku selalu mengikuti latihan untuk persiapan tugas dan juga ada tryout.

Jujur saja, ini kukerjakan saat tryout IPA dan ulangan KWN :3

Kakiku sakit sekali...! Dasar kurang ajar! Temenku menginjak kakiku sampai membiru! Kan kurang ajar! Ok, author curhat...

Untuk chapter depan, misi baru~ Nagisa diambil lho~~ ayo,ayo, gimana nih si Karmaaa?

Balasan review :

Yuujin A : Manis? Bahaya, ntar diabetes :v  
Iya, biar akrab gitu... Ah, ntar jadi otpku KoroKaru -"  
Iyah, ga jadi END. Kayaknya gak berasa romancenya, jadi ... Maaf yah

Gery O Donut : Review Anda tak pernah telat di mata Ivy *nyibak poni* :v Arigatou~~

Fanny Lim : Sama? Sama? Sama?!  
Sama nih...? Huaa! Anak mana nih? Jangan-jangan temanku yang namanya juga Fanni?:v

Alacrite : Oh, yang itu :3 ? Jujur saja, itu garing menurut saya xD  
Iya, sudah mau ending :v

lydiasimatupang2301 : Iyaa~ Arigatouu repiewnyaa~~

Sampai jumpa kapan-kapan! (Kalian tahu maksud saya bukan~?)

Salam,

Ivy-chan9 dan Mari-chan


	12. Chapter 12

~Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T+ (untuk bagian hentainya )

Author : Ivy-chan9 and Mari-chan(virdaus nurul/ Vira)

Pair: KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Humor, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC, apalagi Koro-sensei dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Nagisa Shiota adalah seorang pembunuh yang diakui disewa untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Namun, misi pembunuhannya terganggu akibat perbuatan mesum dari Pangeran Hentai dari kelas 3-E. Kali ini bukan Okajima yang menjabat status tersebut, melainkan Akabane Karma. Nagisa bersumpah akan membunuh Koro-sensei bersama dengan Akabane Karma!

Chapter 12

Karyawisata selesai

Kehidupan sekolah berjalan seperti biasa.

Hari ini Hari Monster, berasal dari bahasa Inggris, yaitu ' _Monday'_ dengan kepanjangan 'MONster DAY' yang diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia berarti hari Monster yaitu pada hari Senin.

Hari sialan bagi Akabane Karma dan Nagisa Shiota.

Pertama, Akabane Karma ...

Dia baru saja membeli kotak jus strowberri di dekat sekolah khusus untuk kelas 3-E. Berjalan sambil meminumnya sebagai sarapan pagi. Baru muncul dari balik semak-semak, dia sudah diserbu oleh perempuan berambut pirang yang dijuluki Ratu Iblis 3-E ini ...

"K-Karmaa!"

Karma menyipitkan mata mendengar teriakan tersebut. "Nakamura-san, ada apa,hah?"

"N-Nagisa ...!" Wajah Nakamura tampak panik ketika dia selesai mengatur nafas akibat berlari. Itu sukses membuat Karma –

"Apa ... yang terjadi pada Nagisa?"

.

.

.

.

"Hah?"

Karma sweatdrop. Berkat perkataan Nakamura, dia sangat khawatir layaknya ibu menunggu anaknya pulang. Walau dia juga menjaga imej dengan berjalan tetap tenang.

Tapi, keadaan Nagisa itu baik-baik saja. Sehat walafiat! Tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun! Masih putih, masih mulus, masih seksi, walau dadanya tidak ada perubahan maupun perkembangan

Ok,tolong abaikan tadi.

"Karma-kun, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Karma yang masih menyandang tasnya menghela napas lega. Dia langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja Nagisa.

"Nakamura itu ... Apa yang terjadi,hah? Dia mengejarku sambil meneriakkan namamu."

"Hah? Oh, tadi itu ..."

-FLASHBACK-

"Nagisa! PJ! PJ!"

Nagisa barusaja masuk ke dalam kelas langsung diserbu oleh dua huruf, yaitu P dan J

"P ... J?" Dengan polosnya, dia bertanya. Nakamura yang paling keras suaranya tadi menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"PJ lho! PJ!"

"PJ ... itu apa?"

"Pajak Jadian, kau tak tahu?"

"Eh?" Nagisa celingak-celinguk melihat teman-teman yang menatapnya. "Siapa yang jadian?"

"Astaga, Nagisa! Kau dan Karma, lho!"

"Eh?"

"Kau amnesia ya,Nagisa? Mana si Karma? Dia apakan si Nagisa?!" Kayano mulai heboh.

"Eh, dengan Karma?"

"Iya,Nagisa!"

"Jadian itu pacaran, 'kan?"

"Iyaa,Sayangg! Kucipok kau nanti!"

"Eh, kapan?"

"Cukup kata 'Eh'nya, Nagisa ...," Nakamura menepuk kedua pundak Nagisa. "Kau dan Karma jadian saat malam sebelum kita pulang karyawisata. Ingat? Kau yang menerimanya, 'kan?"

Nagisa terdiam, kemudian memiringkan kepala.

"Eh, kan aku hanya bilang aku menyukainya..."

"Berarti, kau menerimanya, 'kan?!"

"Hm, awalnya dia menyatakan cinta padaku walau absurd sih, tapi kutolak. Lalu, kemarin aku bilang suka padanya ..."

"Berarti kalian jadian, 'kan?"

"Hm, kan aku hanya bilang suka padanya, bukannya minta jadian."

.

.

.

.

"Itu termasuk jadian,ya?" tanyanya dengan tampang polosnya.

"Nagisa ... kau ..." Nakamura melirik ke arah jendela dan menemukan pemuda yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Dia berteriak, "K-Karmaaa!"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Karma sweatdrop. "A-Ah ya ... K-Kau – " Jujur, Karma tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kan aku hanya bilang menyukaimu, 'kan? Jadi, itu termasuk jadian,ya? Bukannya kalau jadian itu bilangnya 'Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?' begitu?"

"E-Eto ... Nagisa. Yah, bisa juga sih jadian ..." Cie, Karma mau tapi malu

"Kan aku hanya bilang 'suka'. Eh, jadi Karma siapaku yah sekarang? Eh, Karma-kun kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku,Nagisa. Aku tak sanggup melanjutkan perbincangan ini," ujarnya sambil berlalu. Nagisa menatapnya keheranan, kemudian terdiam.

Ingat chapter sebelumnya? Nagisa ingin hubungan mereka semakin jelas, makanya dia menyatakan cinta.

"Eh, tapi kan aku tak ada nanya 'Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?' gitu ...," gumamnya pelan sambil menatap Karma.

"Karma-kun marah,ya?" tanyanya setengah berteriak. Karma hanya menggerakan tangannya tak jelas sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ya ampun, Gusti. Salah hamba apa coba? Hamba tak kuat mendengarnya ..."

E-Eh, Karma ... *sweatdrop* Tenang,Nak...

Nakamura dan para cewek lainnya juga ikutan sweatdrop kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Makanya, cari pacar itu jangan terlalu polos. Karena terlalu polos menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin jika Anda tak sanggup melihat wajah polos nan bingungnya pacar Anda jika Anda mengucapkan kata-kata yang salah ataupun hal yang membuatnya bingung dan tidak dimengerti oleh kalangan polos.

"Oh iya, kalau gitu, Karma jadi siapaku dong? Teman saja? Nggak mau..."

Karma diam.

Kelas 3-E diam.

Oke, aku ikutan diam.

"OHOK!" Semuanya tertohok. Nagisa anakku tercinta ... SUARAMU KEKENCANGAN!

Karma sudah pakai acara-acara 'blush-blush' dengar ucapanmu itu! Hoiy,hoiy, kamera! Sorot si Karma!

Tuhan tolong ...

~PBWIHVC~

Kedua, Nagisa Shiota

Nagisa dilema. Betapa polosnya dia. Kalau dia berbicara seperti itu, hubungan mereka jadi tak jelas, 'kan?

"Tujuanmu menyatakan suka itu karena ingin hubungan kalian jelas, 'kan? Setelah menyatakan suka, seharusnya kalian pacaran karena Karma memang suka denganmu dari awal. Bukankah itu seharusnya? Kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu? Kau menyakiti hati Karma,Nagisa ... Masa kau menyatakan cinta, lalu menjadikannya teman? Kan nggak lucu."

"Aku memang tidak bercanda,Kayano ..."

Nagisa sweatdrop berat. Jadi, dia mau Karma jadi siapanya?

Pacar?

Srek,srek

Nagisa terhenti ketika mendengar suara misterius dari semak-semak. Dia langsung bersiaga. Siapa tahu Koro-sensei sedang berbuat mesum atau si Karma(?)?

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan pisaunya. Mungkin Nagisa tak menyadari bahwa sekarang dia berada di tengah lapangan sekolah dan pisau yang ada dipegangnya adalah privasi negara saking dilemanya ...

" _Long time no see you,Nagisa."_

 **Berasal dari Bahasa Inggris yang berarti, "Lama tidak melihatmu,Nagisa."**

Nagisa sontak terkejut dan menurunkan pisaunya. Eh, dia mengenal dengan baik suara ini.

"L-Lovro-sensei?!"

Lelaki dengan wajah petak itu menampakkan diri sambil tersenyum.

" _How are you?"_

 **Berasal dari Bahasa Inggris yang berarti, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"**

Nagisa tersenyum manis. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan senseinya semenjak masuk 3E

" _I'm fine,Sensei. No what-what. Sensei?"_

 **Berasal dari Bahasa Inggris yang berarti, "Aku baik,Sensei. Tidak apa-apa. Sensei?"**

" _I'm fine too. How your class?"_

 **Berasal dari Bahasa Inggris yang berarti, "Aku baik juga. Bagaimana kelasmu?"**

" _Funny and happy! Everybody good in 3E!"_

 **Berasal dari Bahasa Inggris yang berarti, "Seru dan senang! Semuanya baik di 3E!"**

" _Ohh... Hm! Be a girl good-good, My Beloved Student..."_

 **Berasal dari Bahasa Inggris yang berarti, "Ohh... Hm! Jadilah gadis yang baik-baik, Muridku Tercinta."**

" _Yes,Sensei! What are you doing in here?"_

 **Berasal dari Bahasa Inggris yang berarti, "Iya,Sensei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"**

" _I want to see-see your school."_

 **Berasal dari Bahasa Inggris yang berarti, "Aku ingin melihat-lihat sekolahmu."**

" _Oh, i very happy Sensei come to my school!"_

 **Berasal dari Bahasa Inggris yang berarti, "Oh, aku sangat senang Sensei datang ke sekolahku!"**

" _Yes, my student... Ah, you are so cute! I want to pinch-pinch your cheeks!"_

 **Berasal dari Bahasa Inggris yang berarti, "Iya,Muridku ... Ah, kau sangat imut! Aku ingin cubit-cubit pipimu!"**

" _Ahh~ Sensei can just."_

 **Berasal dari Bahasa Inggris yang berarti, "Ahh~ Sensei ini bisa saja."**

 _PLIS STOP THIS CONVERSATION! I DON'T STRONG TO NEXT THIS CONVERSATION!_

 **Berasal dari Bahasa Inggris yang berarti, "TOLONG HENTIKAN PERCAKAPAN INI! AKU TIDAK KUAT UNTUK MELANJUTKAN PERCAKAPAN INI!"**

 **Ok,stop.**

"Jadi, Sensei pasti ada maksud tertentu di sini, 'kan?"

"Hm, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Habis, Sensei pasti ke sini dengan ada alasan. Kudengar, pekerjaan sedang banyak-banyaknya."

"Kau tahu saja ... Benar, aku ingin," Lovro menatap tajam Nagisa. "menjemputmu."

Whusshh ...

Biar ada scene alay(?), angin sengaja dihembuskan kencang oleh sang Dewa.

"Huaa...! Sensei baik sekali ingin menjemput pulang. Ayo, kebetulan apartemen – "

"Maksudku, menjemputmu pulang kembali ke dunia pembunuhan."

Nagisa terdiam, 'dia' juga terdiam

"E-Eh, tapi aku belum selesai membunuh Koro-sensei ...!" Nagisa tak terima. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba!

"Menurut pengawasanku, kau lebih banyak bermain-main daripada fokus ke pembunuhan. Kau lebih sering menunjukkan mode moe-mu daripada mode pembunuhmu. Ketika kita bertemu saja, kau memberikan senyum, bukan tatapan membunuh seperti biasanya."

Nagisa terdiam walau hatinya masih belum menerimanya.

"Sensei, Koro-sensei sulit dibunuh. Aku butuh waktu – "

"Kita serahkan misi ini kepada pembunuh yang lebih handal. Namanya Hirobe Itona. Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk membunuh si gurita lebih cepat. Tujuanmu disini adalah MEMBUNUH, bukannya menjadi gadis normal seperti biasa. Takdirmu adalah menjadi seorang pembunuh, bukannya menjadi manusia biasa!"

Nagisa terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya, hatinya hancur berkat gurunya tersebut.

"Disini malah membuat hawa pembunuhmu yang terkenal itu semakin menipis. Kau harus pulang! Di sana masih banyak pekerjaan! Jangan membuang-buang waktu!"

"Tapi – "

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Kalau pembunuh yang bernama Hirobe Itona itu juga tak bisa membunuh Koro-sensei, aku masih bisa bertahan di kelas ini, 'kan?!"

Nagisa setengah berteriak. "Jadi, jika aku lebih kuat darinya, aku tetap berada di kelas ini, 'kan?!"

"Kenapa kau bersikeras,Nagisa? Di sana masih banyak yang membutuhkanmu daripada di kelas bobrok ini."

Kelas 3-E pun merasakan keributan kecil yang disebabkan oleh kedua orang tersebut. Karasuma dan Irina pun sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran pembunuh handal di depan matanya. "L-Lho, S-Sensei?" Apalagi si Bitch ini

"Apa yang terjadi pada Nagisa?"

"Hei, siapa om-om tua itu?"

"Om-om mesum kali ..."

"Mana si Karma?"

 **... Karena aku –**

Nagisa menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Karena aku ... menyukai k – "

"KARMA!"

Sepatu Nagisa sebelah kiri sukses terlempar ke arah jendela.

Ok, adegan diulang.

"Karena ... aku menyukai kelas ini! Di kelas ini, aku bisa merasakan pentingnya teman dalam membunuh Koro-sensei!"

"Alah, alasan tuh. Paling-paling sampai dia berpacaran beneran dengan Karma."

Sepatu sebelah kanan Nagisa terlempar lagi ke arah jendela.

Lovro diam. Nagisa serius...

Dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan mempertahankan kehadirannya di kelas 3E.

"Baiklah ...," dia terdiam sejenak. "permintaanmu akan kupertimbangkan. Tapi – " Lovro menatap serius Nagisa. "kemungkinan besar, kau akan pulang,Nagisa. Pembunuh yang dikirim adalah partener asli dari Senjata Artileri yang diciptakan dengan kemampuan berpikir otomatis itu. Dia jauh lebih kuat daripadamu, dari yang kudengar. Semua orang disana membutuhkanmu. Aku pun ingin mengambil Irina ..."

"Jangan,Om! Masa semua cewek manis diambil? Bitch-sensei itu milik Karasuma-sensei!"

High heels Irina sukses menancap ke mulut Okajima.

"Aku ... tidak akan kalah darinya,Sensei! Aku pasti menang dari orang yang bernama Itona itu!" Nagisa serius. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Baru pertama kali, dia merasakan keseriusan dari Nagisa selain masalah pembunuhan.

~PBWIHVC~

Lovro pergi berbicara dengan Karasuma dan Irina untuk membahas anak baru yang katanya akan dikirimkan. Nagisa berlalu. Ingin melampiaskan bad mood.

Dia berjalan lesu masuk ke bukit belakang sekolah, dia memerlukan istirahat otak. Astaga, dia sudah terlanjur menyukai kelas 3E.

Dia tak ingin meninggalkan mereka ...

Apalagi Karma ...

Dia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Dia meninju habis-habisan salah satu pohon yang berada di dekatnya. "Sialann!" teriaknya kencang. Ah, Nagisa OOC.

BRUAAKK!

Bersamaan dengan pohon tumbang itu, mata biru Nagisa menemukan sesosok pria yang dicintainya, azek. Pemuda dengan surai merah terang yang menatap datar pohon yang tumbang itu.

"Lagi PMS,Nagisa-chan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Nggak kok,Bakarma Hentai!" Karma terkekeh mendengar panggilan yang diucapkan oleh Nagisa. "Seperti sudah lama aku tidak mendengar panggilan itu."

Kemudian, dia duduk di atas pohon yang sudah tumbang itu. "Lumayan untuk tempat duduk. Tapi, kau harus menggantinya dengan satu bibit pohon, lho..."

Nagisa menatap Karma kemudian mengikutinya duduk di samping. Hening terjadi beberapa saat sampai Nagisa bertanya,

"Kau ... mendengar 'hal' itu?"

Karma mengangguk. Nagisa menjadi semakin galau. "Kau ... Kh," Nagisa berdecik kesal. "Aku tak mau meninggalkan 3E."

"Begitu ... Berjuanglah."

Nagisa manyun. Kesal dengan Karma. Bukannya memberikan semagat atau dukungan kek, yah walau kata 'Berjuanglah' tadi juga termasuk memberikan semangat.

"Kasih hiburan atau semangat kek ...," ujar Nagisa lesu. Karma menatap Nagisa yang tengah depresi itu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hubungan kita saja tak jelas,Nagisa-chan ...," katanya murung. Aih, duo murung. Nagisa baru saja tersadar. Dia melupakan itu!

"I-Itu ..." Nagisa semakin dilema. Ah, hari ini hari terburuk yang pernah dia alami!

"Kau ... ingin jadi apa aku,hm?" Pertanyaan Karma sukses membuat Nagisa tertohok. "A-Aku ..." Wajahnya memerah. "I-Ingin sih jadi pa – "

Ucapan Nagisa terpotong. Terpotong karena mulutnya ditutup oleh mulut yang lain. Ya, Karma mengecup bibir Nagisa. Dan itu membuat wajah Nagisa semakin memerah.

"K-K – " Nagisa terbata di sela ciuman. Karma masih mempertahankan posisi, yatu masih menciumnya. Dia memegang tengkuk Nagisa dan mengangkatnya untuk memperdalam ciuman.

"C-C – " Nagisa (yang sebenarnya cukup menikmatinya) merona, dia berusaha mendorong kuat tubuh Karma, namun ...

BRUK!

Mereka berdua terjatuh. Dengan posisi Karma menindih Nagisa. Nagisa merintih pelan dengan sedikit terkejut dengan ekspresi Karma yang cukup serius.

"Kalau kau ingin jadi pacarku, jangan tinggalkan 3E."

Mata Nagisa membulat sempurna. "A-Apa?"

"Kau menyukaiku, 'kan? Berarti, kita ini pacaran."

Nagisa semakin merona.

"Tapi, belum resmi." Nagisa langsung sweatdrop. Karma terkekeh pelan.

"Aku sedang menyemangatimu,Nagisa-chan," Karma berbisik di telinga Nagisa. "Berjanjilah padaku ..."

"J-Janji?"

Karma menatap Nagisa serius. "Kalahkan pembunuh baru itu. Jangan tinggalkan kelas ini. Jika kau berhasil tetap bertahan di kelas ini, kita akan berpacaran secara resmi." Karma mengangkat tubuh Nagisa dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu Nagisa.

"Aku pun ... sangat menyukaimu, Nagisa-chan."

Nagisa tercengang. Wajahnya sangat memerah sekarang, Jantungnya berdetak cukup kencang. Hatinya membara akibat semangat.

"Cara menyemangatimu ... lain,ya, Bakarma?"

Karma terkekeh mendengar ucapan Nagisa. "Yah, kalau kau memang inign meninggalkan kami, lupakan saja janji itu."

Nagisa langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan mengelus-elus kepala merah Akabane Karma.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan kalian,pasti."

~PBWIHVC~

Jpret!

"S-Sensei, dapat fotonya?!"

Koro-sensei baru saja sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dengan mambwa sebuah ponsel.

"Sudah! Aku sudah memotret semua adegannya!" Ritsu mewakili Koro-sensei yang masih mengatur napas. "Sensei sampai terbang-terbang supaya tidak ketahuan."

"Kirimkan ke seluruh kelas 3E,Ritsu!" ujar Nakamura bersemangat, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cukup sedih.

"Karena ... ini akan menjadi kenangan Nagisa di kelas 3E."

~TBC~

Ivy-chan come back!

Dua chapter kedepan adalah chapter terakhirr! Ulululuuuu~~~~

Maafkan begitu banyak bold di atas ya~ Sense humorku agak garing semenjak nulis fic "Nagisa itu Laki-laki" :'( (dia promosi)

Nah,nah. Untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal lambat diapdet karena ada pertarungan Nagisa vs. Itona~

Sekian deh~~~

Balasan review :  
lydiasimatupang2301 : Arigatou~

Alacrite : Jika itu lucu, aku sangat senang  
Udah ,ya? Aku juga ... ini ... agak ... lebay ... romancenya *nangis terhura*  
apalagi yang nyesek pas ngetik fic di laptop ...  
Datang adekku bilang,  
"Lebay banget kalimatnya. Jijik."  
Makanya aku khawatir fic ini buruk  
Ah,ahh~ arigatouu~~

Yuujin A (Guest) : Ah,ah, review kalian tak pernah telat samaku  
Diambil? Iya dong~  
Karma akan marah di chapter depan :v

Gery O Donut : Foto? Bosen ah, ntar deh :v Iya, Nagisa itu mau-mau tapi malu :v  
Arigatou ~~

Fanny Lim (Guest) : Ohh, dari Duri :v Eh, tahun lalu sekolah kami kedatangan murid Duri lho~ Ada datang ngga? /gak  
Salam kenal yaa~ Ah, kamu diabetes? Sini, saya rekomendasikan - /nggak!

Fanny Lim : Yang ini sama dengan yang diatas kan :v ?

keiko miharu : Pekanbaru~~ Pekanbaru~~  
Arigatou~~

Sekian dulu deh.

Nah, pertanyaanku pada kalian semua ...  
"Chapter ini ... garing,ya?"

Salam,

Ivy-chan9 and Mari-chan


	13. Chapter 13 - Nagisa vs Itona

~Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T+ (untuk bagian hentainya )

Author : Ivy-chan9 and Mari-chan(virdaus nurul/ Vira)

Pair: KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Humor, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC, apalagi Koro-sensei dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Nagisa Shiota adalah seorang pembunuh yang diakui disewa untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Namun, misi pembunuhannya terganggu akibat perbuatan mesum dari Pangeran Hentai dari kelas 3-E. Kali ini bukan Okajima yang menjabat status tersebut, melainkan Akabane Karma. Nagisa bersumpah akan membunuh Koro-sensei bersama dengan Akabane Karma!

Chapter 13

Mental dan tubuh telah dia siapkan dengan baik.

Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun mengenai pembunuh yang akan menjadi lawannya, bahkan dia sudah mulai berkhayal yang aneh-aneh tentang bentuk tubuh ataupun wajah si pembunuh. Jika dia masuk sebagai penggantinya, berarti dia sebaya dengannya bukan? Nagisa tak dapat membayangkan wajah sangar paman-paman dalam versi remaja.

Tapi,

Seluruh persiapan telah dilaksanakan.

Dia sama sekali tak tahu. Dia pembunuh, bukannya petarung. Strategi macam apa yang akan dia lakukan di sana nanti, dia tak tahu.

Pisau asli dan pistol. Pagi tadi, dia sudah melakukan pemanasan agar tubuhnya tidak kaku.

Hatinya juga siap.

Pokoknya, dia sama sekali tak boleh kehilangan akal sehat...

...Karena takut meninggalkan 3-E.

Yosh, berjuang!

~PBWIHVC~

"Taruhan yo."

"Gila kau. Orang lagi serius juga,"

"Yah, cuma spekulasi kok. Menduga saja~"

"Btw, ini pertandingan atau duel gulat?"

"Entah."

"Kya! Nagisa main gulat?! Tubuh kecil-kecil gitu! Jangan!"

"Ck, heboh sekali."

Suasana kelas 3-E dengan latar belakang pulang sekolah itu cukup heboh. Hampir seluruh, bukan ...seluruh kelas 3-E menonton pertandingan ini. Kelas yang awalnya tampak seperti kelas pada umumnya berubah menjadi sebuah arena pertandingan dengan meja disusun disekitar arena.

"Ganbatte, Nagisa!"

Nagisa menghela napas. Musuhnya belum datang semenjak tadi pagi. Mungkin sengaja.

Nagisa tersenyum tipis menanggapi berbagai ucapan semangat dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Jujur, mereka-kelas 3-E- tak ingin kehilangan teman mereka. Boleh saja mereka mendapat teman baru, tapi teman lama jangan dibuang.

Karma Akabane hanya diam di pojokan. Dia menonton, tentu saja. Membiarkan calon kekasihnya untuk serius.

"Hoiy, Karma. Tak memberi semangat kepada Nagisa,hah?"

Terasaka sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari Karma, "Tidak perlu."

Ya, itu tak perlu. Memberi semangat tak perlu lagi dia lakukan.

Karena dia cukup tahu, jika Nagisa benar-benar mencintainya, Itona harus dia kalahkan.

Benar bukan, Nagisa-chan?

BLAM!

Mental Nagisa nyaris goyah akibat suara yang begitu mendadak. Namun, dia harus kuat. Dia kuat dan harus menang!

Suasana satu kelas hening tiba-tiba. Manusia yang ini muncul cukup ekstrim, tak seperti Ritsu yang sudah berada di dalam kelas atau murid-murid baru yang masuk melalui pintu dan memperkenalkan diri.

Dia masuk melewati atap. Atap kelas mereka sukses jebol dan memancing emosi beberapa murid karena atap sekolah mereka kembali bocor.

"Ara,ara, sumimasen..."

Suara memancing beberapa tatapan mata ke arah pintu, dimana seseorang dengan menggunakan pakaian serba putih dengan wajah tertutup menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Saya wali dari Itona. Panggil saja Shiro... Dan dia Hirobe Itona. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik,ya?"

Suara itu cukup lembut, seolah memberikan senyum pada orang yang mendengarkan.

Hirobe Itona masih menunduk. Nagisa yang berada di depannya terdiam.

"Aku ...telah membuktikan bahwa aku lebih kuat dari atap itu,"

.

.

.

"Ya, cara munculnya juga tak usah seperti itu!"

"Ayo, cepat," dia segera melempar syal dan jaketnya ke sembarangan arah, sukses mengenai wajah tertutup Shiro, "Kamfret!"

"Kau," ucapnya mengabaikan kata kelelawar dari Shiro karena dia sadar bahwa dia bukan kelelawar dan menunjuk Nagisa, "lawanku, 'kan? Ayo. Akan kuberi kejutan..."

Nadanya menantang, membuat Nagisa langsung bersiap. Benar, Itona bukan pembunuh biasa. Nagisa merasakannya. Dingin, seolah-olah ada hal yang disembunyikan olehnya.

 _ **Nagisa Shiota vs. Hirobe Itona - START!**_

"Hm, mohon bantuannya."

Nagisa menunduk sebelum memulai pertarungan. Senjata mulai dia keluarkan, pisau asli. Sementara, Itona hanya diam. Nagisa cukup tahu jika kantung celananya kosong melompong. Apa dia akan bertarung dengan tangan kosong? Ayolah, dia meremehkanku rupanya, pikirnya.

Peraturan cukup mudah. Yang keluar dari meja, akan mati. Boleh melukai? Tentu saja.

Sebagai sesama pembunuh, mereka sudah berkomunikasi sendiri, 'kan?

"Mulai – "

ZRASS!

Baru saja aba-aba dimulai, Itona sudah langsung melancarkan serangan dengan senjata khasnya.

Ya, dia tak akan bertarung dengan tangannya.

Dia akan bertarung dengan rambutnya.

Jika Saitama memiliki kemampuan hebat dengan kepala botak, maka Itona memiliki kemampuan hebat melalui rambutnya yang panjang, kuat, lebat, tak bercabang. Ketombe atau rombut rontok? Bermimpi. Rambutnya putih seputih salju. Ketombe tak akan nampak dan ujung-ujung rambutnya cukup tajam. Tidak seperti rambut biasa, rambut Itona sangatlah kuat yang mampu membuat seorang berandalan terluka parah.

Mau tahu rahasia rambut cantik, lebat dan berkilau seperti Hirobe Itona, silahkan pergi ke –

Maaf, salah deskripsi.

Tentakel.

Itulah rambutnya(?)

Nagisa tercengang, saya tidak. Kakinya segera dilangkahkan menjauh dari serangan tentakel dadakan itu. Tentakel itu mampu merusak lantai kayu. Hebat, Nagisa ingin bertanya shampoonya. Mana tahu dia bisa menjadi pembunuh dengan rambut terkuat.

Tidak,tidak,tidak, fokus tolong.

Serangan itu tak hanya sekali. Itoba tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu. Dia ingin yang cepat(?). Dia ingin segera membunuh kakak kuningnya.

Bertubi-tubi! Itona sama sekali tak ingin memberikan celah pada gadis biru muda itu untuk menyerang. Nagisa pun sama. Dia memfokuskan diri untuk bertahan, sama sekali tak ada celah untuk menyerang. Itona di ujung, tentakelnya panjang, dia diujung.

Aih, merepotkan.

 _'Jika aku menghindar terus, dia akan memojokkanku!'_

Nagisa memutar otak. Astaga, dia tak pernah sepanik ini.

Tentakel itu terus menyerang. Dia mencoba memotong sana-sini, entah ingin apa. Tentakel itu terkadang melukai tubuh mungil Nagisa, tapi tentakel itu seperti melindungi dirinya. Ya, tentakel itu dibuat untuk membunuh gurita, bukan gadis ingusan seperti Nagisa.

Nagisa tak dapat berpikir jernih. Dia terlalu panik.

Jras!

Tak mempan.

Pisaunya tak mempan pada Itona, malah melukai tangannya.

"Nagisa!"

Darah mulai keluar dari tangan mungilnya, dia berdecik kesal. Tentakel itu menganggu. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkannya adalah membuat Itona babak belur.

Berbagai ekspresi ditunjukan oleh kelas 3-E. Cemas dan khawatir. Nagisa sangat terpojok disini.

Nagisa pun begitu. Namun, ekspresinya masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menyerah. Dia tak boleh kalah disini! Yang membangkitkan semangatnya adalah perasaan takut akan meninggalkan kelas 3-E, takut kalah, dan takut meninggalkan 'dia'.

Dia berusaha berpikir keras, namun serangan tentakel Itona sudah membuat pikirannya cukup kacau. Akal sehatnya kacau, hawa pembunuh tak terasa lagi di sekelilingnya.

Dia tak mampu berpikir jernih.

Semua orang merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka cemas akan keadaan Nagisa. Apa yang terjadi pada Nagisa? Kenapa? Mereka maklum. Mereka tak mau merepotkan Nagisa. Mereka hanya diam sambil sesekali mengucap doa agar Nagisa bisa menang!

Karma

Nama itu tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Nagisa. Astaga, kenapa dia memikirkan lelaki itu sekarang? Dia semakin panik. Takut...

"Aku kuat," gumam Itona sambil menatap tajam Nagisa. "Kau memanglah kuat, tapi aku jauh lebih kuat darimu."

"Berisik!" Nagisa berteriak pelan. Dia akan serius. Hawa khasnya kembali terasa membuat Isogai dan Sugino di dekat Nagisa cukup merinding.

Percuma. Bukan itu yang dibutuhkan Nagisa.

Nagisa kembali bangkit. Dia bergerak cepat menhindari tentakel brengsek itu. Mencoba mendekati Itona dan menyerangnya. Itona sedikit tersentak.

 _'Cepat.'_

Refleks, Itona segera menjauh dan tentakelnya menampar tubuh mungil Nagisa.

BRUK!

"Nagisa!"

Teriakan mulai menggema. Penonton semakin cemas.

Nagisa nyaris keluar dari arena. Berterimakasihlah pada kakinya yang berkorban menahan tubuhnya dengan memasukkan sebagian ke lubang yang sebelumnya digunakan Itona.

Sakit, perih, bahkan membiru saking kuatnya dia menahan.

Serangan Itona tak main-main. Sekali lagi, hancur sudah tubuhnya.

"Sialan!" Ucapnya pelan. Dia mengambil jeda waktu, untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang mulai kehabisan stamina.

"Karma-kun! Jangan menganggu Nagisa!"

"Iya,iya~ Aku mengerti~"

Nagisa terkejut. Baru saja dia mengangkat kepalanya, dia menemukan sosok Akabane Karma di depan matanya, tersenyum tipis. Senyumnya sangat menawan walau meja menjadi batas antara mereka berdua.

"Karma-kun, aku – "

"Tenang, Nagisa-chan. Terburu-buru tidak ada gunanya."

"Tapi – "

"Diam."

Nagisa tersentak. Karma menatapnya dingin. Ada perasaan takut melanda hatinya.

Takut karena Karma membencinya.

"Karma!"

"Aku mengerti, Sensei~" Karma yang menunduk itu berdiri.

"Ganbatte ne, Nagisa-chan~" ucapnya cukup keras yang cukup mengundang kata 'Cie-cie~'

"Karma-kun, jangan membantunya!"

"Aku tak membantu, aku memberi semangat~"

"Eh?"

Nagisa sama sekali tidak mengindahkan sorakan untuknya, dia bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba Karma malah menyemangatinya?

 _ **Tenang –**_

Mana mungkin dia bisa tenang?!

 _ **Terburu-buru tidak ada gunanya –**_

Maksudnya? Itonalah terlalu cepat!

 _ **Diam –**_

Diam? Mana mungkin!

"Nagisa, awas!"

Itona tak sabaran. Dia langsung melancarkan kembali serangannya. Lagi-lagi, Nagisa harus menghindar. Jika dia tak sadar dari lamunannya, dia sudah keluar dari meja. Kakinya kembali terasa nyeri, Nagisa yakin kakinya sudah mengeluarkan darah segar akibat tertusuk lantai kayu.

"Aku ... kuat."

Nagisa emosi. Pamer sekali!

"Barangnya panjang."

...

"Loyo."

...

"Elastis."

...

"Kuat."

...

"Ngga mudah tegang."

...

"Tapi, jika di dekatmu, langsung menegang dan terbangun~"

Nagisa nyaris melempar pisau aslinya. Dia sedang kesakitan, Karma bernyanyi dengan tak elitnya. Liriknya bikin Nagisa semakin emosi.

"Karma-kun, sudah dibilang jangan menganggu – "

"BAAKAARRMAA HENTIT!"

Bruk!

Karma sukses tepar akibat pukulan telak di perutnya. Jika tahu begini, dia menjauhi meja tadi.

Karma terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Nagisa, walau harus merintih akibat pukulan Nagisa yang kuatnya bukan main. Apa dia bersemangat? Atau kesal karena memikirkan hal yang telah dia diskripsikan?

"Na-Nagisa-chan," dia masih merintih, "memikirkan hal kotor,ya?"

"Uruse! Kau tak ingat apa yang kau nyanyikan terakhir itu,hah?! Dasar hentai!"

Karma menepuk jidat sendiri. Nagisa yang polos, sudah ternodai. Dia tak mengerti apa yang dia nyanyikan, ternyata. Padahal, kalimat terakhir itu hanya pengecoh.

Nagisa kesal. Apa maksud Karma sebenarnya? Hei, dia sedang serius sekarang, lho! Apa Karma benar-benar ingin Nagisa meninggalkan 3-E?

" _Terburu-buru tidak ada gunanya."_

Bukankah dari perkataan itu, Karma memberikan saran terbaik untuknya?

Entahlah.

"Hei, Rambut Merah."

Karma melirik Itona. Dia merasa, sangat.

"Kamu mungkin adalah orang yang paling kuat di kelas ini. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu walau kau menganggu urusanku dengan gadis itu."

"He..."

Maaf, tuntutan canon

"Benar, Karma-kun. Sekali lagi, kau menganggu Nagisa-san – "

"Aku mengerti, Koro-sensei~"

" _Kuharap, akal sehatnya jalan ..."_

Nagisa mendengus kesal. Setidaknya, perdebatan singkat tadi mampu menunda pertarungan dan dapat memberikannya waktu untuk menarik napas sejenak.

Sekarang, apa lagi?

Serangan mulai dilancarkan oleh Itona dan Nagisa tidak menyerah. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menyerah! Walau penonton mulai bosan dan cemas akan keadaannya, dia tak peduli! Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah melempari Itona keluar dan dia menang.

Hah, mau bagaimana? Dirinya saja terpojok.

DUAK!

Lagi-lagi serangan tentakel mengenai tubuhnya. Untung saja dia dapat menghindar.

 _ **Loyo, elastis, kuat**_

Abaikan apa yang dikatakan Karma.

Konsentrasi.

 _ **Diam.**_

 _ **Terburu-buru tak ada gunanya.**_

Apa yang dimaksud oleh Karma bahwa sebenarnya pertarungan ini mudah?

Lantas, yang dimaksudnya itu –

Nagisa terbelalak.

"BODOH!" Teriakannya menggema membuat seluruh penonton mengedipkan mata. Kenapa? Apa Nagisa sudah stress?

"Astaga, bodohnya diriku ..."

Karma tersenyum tipis, sepertinya Nagisa sudah menyadarinya.

"Yang kau maksud itu tentakel, 'kan, Karma-kun?"

Yang lain bingung, Karma sweatdrop.

"Iya, Nagisaku yang bodoh. Setelah ini, kuraep kau langsung di tempat sebelum kau meninggalkan kelas ini."

"Karma-kun!"

"Apalagi salahku, Koro-sensei?! Yang ngajak ngobrol 'kan si Nagisa!"

Melihat reaksi Karma yang kesal, sepertinya dugaannya salah.

"Jangan bercanda kalian."

Serangan kembali terjadi dan kini sukses mengenai tubuh mungil Nagisa. Nagisa tidak tinggal diam. Otak dan tubuhnya harus bekerja sama. Otaknya memikirkan perkataan Karma dan tubuhnya menahan serangan Itona.

Nagisa menahan tentakel Itona walau itu cukup sakit menerima serangan Itona. Menahannya kuat dan menariknya kuat. Itona sedang lengah, menurutnya. Setidaknya, Itona dapat bergerak dari tempat mendekatinya.

"A-Apa – "

Yang lain mulai merespon positif, setidaknya mereka mengetahui bahwa Nagisa belum kalah!

 _ **Loyo, elastis, kuat.**_

 _ **Tentakel.**_

" _Kau akan kalah, Itona!"_

Pisau anti-sensei itu dikeluarkan dan diberikannya tatapan tajam, tersenyum atas kemenangannya. Tentakel itu ditarik kuat, Itona yang lengah membuat Nagisa semakin percaya diri. Menariknya kuat sehingga tubuh mereka bertabrakan.

"Ada yang cemburu~"

"Diam." Karma memberikan hadiah beberapa tatapan tajam.

JRASS!

Pisau anti-sensei itu sukses merobek sebagian besar rambut Itona dengan cepat. Secepat kilat. Nagisa tersenyum tipis, walau terasa lembut bagi beberapa orang.

Mengerikan ...

Mereka mengira Nagisa akan tersenyum menyeringai, atau tertawa berkat kemenangannya.

Namun, dia tersenyum lembut. Serem memang.

Itu yang Karma suka, kau tahu?

~PBWIHVC~

Nagisa tidak bodoh. Melihat Itona yang sekarat, dia segera melemparkannya keluar jendela.

Nagisa Shiota – WIN!

Itona langsung dipulangkan, entah kenapa. Tampaknya dia kehilangan kendali dirinya, dia begitu marah pada Nagisa.

Namun, dia sudah pulang, dibawa oleh Shiro.

Nagisa tak peduli tentang itu. Ingin peduli, seluruh kelas 3-E sudah menghampirinya. Mengucapkan selamat dan berbagai ucapan lainnya.

Mereka senang.

Nagisa tak'an meninggalkan 3-E.

Karma mengukir senyum tipis. Diraihnya dua tas di dekatnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hoiy, Karma. Kau mau kemana?"

Nagisa melirik ke arah Karma yang tengah menutup pintu, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa setelah dia meraih kemenangannya. Dia tersenyum senang. Sangat senang melihat Karma, bahkan dia tertawa pelan.

"Ayo, Nagisa ... Kalian sudah janjian,ya~?"

"Eh?"

"Karma membawa tasmu tadi, lho~"

Perkataan Nakamura menyadarkan Nagisa. Tasnya hilang!

"Ahahaha, itu tidak apa-apa kok."

.

.

.

Satu kelas hening.

Biasanya, tas perempuan itu privasi bukan? Nagisa membiarkan tasnya dibawa Karma?

"Ekhm..."

" _Bukit belakang. Benar bukan, Bakarma?"_

~TBC~

 **MAAF KETERLAMBATANNYA! *membungkuk beberapa kali minta ampun***

 **Minggu lalu, itu ujian, kalian tahu!? ASTAGA! SUSAH,SUSAH,SUSAH!**

 **Dua minggu yang lalu, saya terkena flu. Ehehehe~ *usap hidung***

 **Balasan review:**

 **Guest : I-Itu ... *garuk" kepala* Sengaja... maaf *dilempar* Sankyuu reviewnya~**

 **Yuuki : Ngga garing,ya? Yokatta** **Arigatou gozaimasu!**

 **Yuujin A : Iya, Nagisa masih polos, mungkin karena banyak membunuh orang daripada baca bokep /eh?  
Iya dong, Karma agak terkesan cool gitu, takut Nagisa kesal lagi sama dia :3  
Romance,ya? Ini battlenya aja udah ambil dari canon :3  
Arigatou gozaimasu!**

 **Alacrite : Author uas kok, makanya telat :v  
Begitu,ya? Y-Yokatta, aku takut fic ini jelek di mata readers *usap pipi*  
Bahasa Inggrisnya yah? Iya... Ada juga yang nanggepin serius, lain kali saya tak pake deh. :v Senpaiku juga bilang bahasa Inggrisnya tak lucu... *pundung di pojokan*  
Iya, reviewnya panjangg bener 0-0 Arigatou gozaimasuu!**

 **Hamano03 : Kenapa namaku diubah jadi Ivy-chin? *nangis terhura* Aku dapat panggilan baru,lho /plakk  
Rasanya ada yang apa di fic ini? Pahit,ya? *pundung*  
Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^**

 **VeinaM : KAU TAHU?! MOODKU DOWN LIAT NAMAMU DI SINI! /plakk  
Kau juga ikut baca f-fic aku? A-Auh, saya malu *lari***

 **Gery O Donut : Belajar Bahasa Inggrisnya sama saya, makanya Inggris Lovro mah Nagisa sesat :v  
LOLICON?! *muncrat* Astaga, emang iya ... keknya ... *baru baca ulang ch sebelumnya* Aduh, saya nistain karakter pembantu *dilempar*  
Arigatou gozaimasu~ ^^ **

**Ahh...**

 **Pokoknya, maaf beribu maaf *tebar kissu***

 **Nah, chapter selanjutnya...**

 **CHAPTER TERAKHIR!**

 **Aku mau buat fanfic baru :3, tapi masih proses. Karena ... you knowlah. Ujian semester semakin dekat. *merinding liat bulan Maret***

 **KEMARIN KARMA ULANGTAHUN! UOOO! OTANOME, MY HUSBAND /TELAT!**

 **Fanfic barunya tentang AsaKaru, wokokokoko :3 Pengennya buat NijiHai (fandom seberang), tapi enakan buat AsaKaru bertengkar di dalam kamar gitu berdua. Kalau bisa, adegan ranjang *mimisan***

 **Ada yang mau beri saya ide tidak untuk fic baru ini? *tebar tissue* Kalau ngga yah ngga apa-apa sih, toh entah jadi atau tidak /plakk**

 **See you in last chapter :***

 **(BTW, lagu yang dinyanyikan Karma nyambung ngga yah ke diskripsi anu? *dihajar* )**

 **Salam,**

 **Ivy-chan9**


	14. Chapter 14 - END Epilog

~Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool?~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T+ (untuk bagian hentainya )

Author : Ivy-chan9 and Mari-chan(virdaus nurul/ Vira)

Pair: KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Humor, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC, apalagi Koro-sensei dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Summary :

Nagisa Shiota adalah seorang pembunuh yang diakui disewa untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Namun, misi pembunuhannya terganggu akibat perbuatan mesum dari Pangeran Hentai dari kelas 3-E. Kali ini bukan Okajima yang menjabat status tersebut, melainkan Akabane Karma. Nagisa bersumpah akan membunuh Koro-sensei bersama dengan Akabane Karma!

Chapter 14 – END / Epilog

"I-Ittai! P-Pelan-pelan dong, Karma-kun..."

Suara Karma tidak terdengar jelas.

"T-Tapi, sakit akh, jangan cepat-cepat- Akhh!"

Suara Karma hanyut. Kenapa suara Karma kecil sekali?

"A-Akh! Ja-Jangan begitu, a-aku susah di posisi ini,ugh!"

Hening beberapa saat.

"H-Hmmphh! K-Karma-mmh-"

.

.

"J-jangan ditusuk! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Pelan-pelan,ah!"

Darah mulai keluar dari lubang hidung.

"K-Karma-kun, pelan-pelan... Ittai..."

"Astaga! Kulit pisang itu bagus untuk menghilangkan luka lebam, Nagisa-chan. Daripada dagingnya dibuang, mending kusumpal mulutmu yang berisik itu."

"Habis! Jangan ditusuk begitu langsung ke dalam mulutku,dong! Dan kau dapat pisang darimana?!"

"Di dekat sini, ada jual buah-buahan tadi. Kau pun bodoh, masa tidak mengerti apa yang kubisikkan daritadi!"

"Mending kau ngomong langsung daripada memberi kode-kode gila!"

Pengintip bubar. Sudah tiga kali mereka mendengar pembicaraan ambigay Karma dan Nagisa. Mending mereka mundur, daripada dituduh aneh-aneh...

"Nanti aku akan dimarahi karena membantumu, Bodoh! Kau tidak mendengar ocehan Koro-sensei saat kita ngobrol?

"Kenapa juga kau membantuku? Aku kan bisa sendiri-"

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, Nagisa-chan..."

~PBWIHVC - LAST CHAPTER~

Suasana hening setelah ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Akabane Karma, walau sesekali terdengar suara lembut Nagisa yang merintih kesakitan.

"Beruntung lukanya tidak dalam, hanya luka lecet."

Ucapan Karma memecah keheningan. Nagisa tersentak pelan kemudian bergumam, "Hm, syukurlah..."

Kembali hening. Karma sibuk mengobati luka Nagisa dan Nagisa berusaha menahan perih.

Karma berhati-hati, sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat Nagisa merintih seperti itu. Tubuh mungil Nagisa ditatap. Badannya yang putih mulus dan kurus itu berubah drastis menjadi begitu banyak luka dan lecet. Tubuhnya babak belur membuat Karma bergeming.

"Karma-kun?"

"Eh?"

Karma melamun. Ok, dia baru sadar dari lamunannya, tangannya terlalu kuat menekan luka Nagisa.

"Ittai!"

"Eh, maaf, Nagisa-chan!"

Nagisa menatap Karma dengan tatapan keheranan, namun melihat raut wajah Karma yang cemas dan khawatir akan keadaannya membuat dia bungkam, enggan bertanya.

Karma kembali mengoles antiseptik pada luka Nagisa secara perlahan. Tangan kirinya memegang tangan Nagisa yang terluka sedangkan tangan kanannya digerakkan secara hati-hati.

Seharusnya, tangan itu mulus tanpa ada luka. Terakhir kali Karma memegangnya masih bersih. Mengingat kejadian onsen, badan mulus Nagisa mampu membuat pria berdecak kagum dan jujur saja, dirinya pun begitu. Karma sangat yakin bahwa tubuh yang dilapisi pakaian kaos oblong berwarna hitam itu mendapat banyak luka lebam akibat tamparan keras tentakel Itona.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Karma-kun?"

"Hm," dia hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Jika dipikirkan, Nagisa sampai berjuang dan rela terluka parah demi tidak meninggalkan kelas 3-E? Agak lebay, tapi ada alasan tertentu bagi Nagisa untuk bertahan di kelas itu,

Dirinya ...bukan?

Apakah itu benar?

Dari awal, Nagisa kesal pada sifat jahilnya. Mereka bahkan sampai bertengkar dan dia memutuskan untuk menghentikan hubungan mereka dan juga rasa cintanya pada Nagisa.

Nagisa rela terluka parah, apa karena Nagisa benar-benar menyukainya?

Karma sudah jatuh hati pada Nagisa sejak awal bertemu. Ya, cinta pada pandangan pertama. Wajah manis, kulit putih, paha seksi, rambut biru. Sifat mesumnya sudah menyukai Nagisa.

Tapi, Karma 'benar-benar' menyukai Nagisa.

Dari luar, dia tampak seperti gadis normal biasanya. Berhati lembut, murah senyum, senang membantu, disenangi banyak orang. Namun, dari dalam dia adalah pembunuh yang diakui. Diam-diam menghanyutkan. Nagisa dapat menyembunyikan jati dirinya dengan baik.

Nagisa yang menghajarnya dan mengatainya 'bodoh'? Menurut Karma, itu pelampiasan rasa kesal Nagisa terhadap dirinya. Gadis mana yang senang dijahili? Apalaagi digodai hal-hal mesum. Semua gadis pasti akan marah, pengecualian untuk para maso.

Nagisa bukan tipe maso, dia sadis. Dia hanya senang membantu. Hati dan senyumannya lembut.

Karma juga salah. Dia tahu bahwa sifat jahilnya terkadang kelewatan. Memang benar jika Nagisa sesekali tertawa dan menganggap bahwa kelakuan Karma menyenangkan dan menggelitik hati, tapi dia juga bisa marah. Dia juga manusia, sama seperti dirinya. Dia juga memiliki batas kesabaran seorang perempuan.

Pasrah-

Awal melihat Nagisa marah besar adalah pertanda buruk bagi Karma. Sadar jika perbuatannya sudah kelewatan.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Karma heran dengan pribahasa tersebut. Bukannya bubur dimasak dari beras, bukannya dari nasi? Lagipula, bubur ditambah ayam juga enak. Yah, tak dapat makan nasi, makan saja apa yang ada, yaitu bubur. Ditambah ayam toh tak kalah lezatnya dari nasi ayam bagi segelintir orang, apalagi orang sakit.

Itu opini Akabane Karma.

Jadi, marahnya Nagisa itu hal yang biasa baginya.

Namun, kali ini Nagisa marah besar. Ya, waktu itu mereka sampai- Karma tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Ya,

Dia tidak ingin mengingat kata-kata Nagisa yang terasa tajam dihatinya.

Dia dan Nagisa tidak cocok. Lebij cocok hanya sebatas teman. Karma mencintainya, namun Nagisa membencinya. Karma diam. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, 'kan? Kenapa dia ribut? Seharusnya dia diam.

Tidak!

Cintanya terbalas.

Jangan pikirkan masa lalu! Buktinya, Nagisa menerimanya apa adanya.

Hati Karma terasa ngilu melihat wajah lelah Nagisa. Ngilu melihat luka-lukanya.

"Selesai. Kakimu lagi, Nagisa-chan."

"Eh- iya..." Nagisa tersadar dari pikirannya dan segera membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya yang robek, tak layak pakai.

Parah...

Kakinya sudah membiru dan darah segar masih keluar dari luka-luka akibat goresan serpihan kayu tajam.

"Apa tidak ke klinik saja? Atau rumah sakit?"

Nada suara Karma meninggi menandakan dia panik. Seandainya saja kaos kaki Nagisa tidak berwarna gelap, dia pasti segera melarikan Nagisa ke rumah sakit daritadi. Dia pun bodoh, kenapa tidak melihat sekujur tubuh Nagisa dan memastikan luka mana yang parah lebih dahulu?

"Astaga. Sudah separah ini?"

Nagisa sedikit kaget, namun tetap berusaha tenang. Dia memijit pelan daerah di sekitar luka yang lebam. Sakit-

"Berbaring, Nagisa."

"Hah?" Nagisa cengo. "Baring di tanah ini?"

"Iya, lalu angkat kakimu tinggi-tinggi."

Tinggi...tinggi?

"Jangan coba-coba melirik celana dalamku!"

Ah, nama 'Akabane Karma' sudah tercoreng dengan kemesumannya.

"Jangan bodoh! Aku lagi serius!"

Nagisa tersentak. Kemudian menurut. Karma berdiri dan menyuruh Nagisa berbaring di tanah. Dia duduk di pohon tumbang yang Nagisa robohkan waktu itu dan meletakkan kaki Nagisa pada pangkuannya.

"Luka harus berada di atas jantung untuk mengurangi aliran darah menuju luka..."

Karma fokus. Sama sekali tak tertarik pada Nagisa yang tak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. Memang, Nagisa menggunakan celana pendek di dalam rok karena pertarungan tadi, meniru gaya Takane Enomoto(*), tetapi tetap saja tidak nyaman.

Nagisa terpana. Karma sangat cemas dan khawatir. Dengan cepat, Karma membersihkan lukanya. Nagisa menghela napas dan menatap langit, membiarkan lukanya dirawat sembari menahan rasa sakit.

Hatinya sungguh lega. Padahal tadi dia tak yakin bisa mengalahkan Itona dan sampai kehilangan akal untuk melawannya.

Dia tidak akan meninggalkan kelas 3-E sampai hari kelulusan dan membunuh Koro-sensei, pasti.

Sekolah bobrok, terletak jauh di bukit dan kumuh, tapi Nagisa sangat menyukai kelas ini. Pengalaman sekolah sambil membunuh tidak buruk, dia belajar banyak hal di sana dan juga dari Koro-sensei. Mendapat banyak teman baik dan bertemu dengan Akabane Karma.

Si usil, jahil, mesum, namun keren. _Pervert, but why is he very cool_ ,hm? Nagisa tidak tahu, tapi Karma memang keren. Pintar, cerdas, dan cerdik. Jika sifatnya tidak seperti itu, mungkin Akabane Karma sedang berada di kelas 3-A sekarang.

Ya, Nagisa bersyukur Karma memiliki sifat seperti itu, sifat jahil yang cukup buruk. Ralat, sangat buruk dan luar biasa. Karena sifat jahilnya, dia bisa berada di kelas 3-E.

Jika sifat Karma tidak buruk dan berada di kelas 3-A, Nagisa tidak akan bertemu dengannya dan cerita ini tidak bisa dimulai dari awal.

Dengar-dengar dari teman-temannya, Karma itu anak pendiam. Memang, dia bukan orang yang tertutup dan penyendiri, tetapi dia terlalu diam untuk ricuh di kelas. Dia akan ribut jika ada suatu hal yang menarik baginya.

Tapi, di depan mata Nagisa tidak. Nagisa berkali-kali melihat sifat yang berlawanan dari teman-temannya pikirkan mengenai Karma. Sifat baiknya... Dia juga sudah mendapat begitu banyak ekspresi dari Akabane Karma yang telah dia simpan di memori otak dan memori ponselnya.

Malu terutama. Ponselnya masih menyimpan foto-foto Karma yang bercrossdress yang selalu saja membuat dirinya terkekeh.

Pendiam? Karma akan diam jika tidak ada hal yang dibicarakan. Di mata Nagisa, Karma peribut, selalu jahil dan berceloteh.

Bukankah berarti Nagisa menarik di mata Karma?

Wajah Nagisa merona. Ingin menutupi wajah, tangannya sudah menutupi rok. Pikirannya membuat dia malu.

Menarik? Ayolah, Nagisa itu hanya gadis biasa, kecuali fakta bahwa gadis ini sudah mengirim banyak orang menuju alam sana.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa!" Ketahuan dia langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai," Karma menurunkan kaki Nagisa perlahan. "Bisa bangun tidak?"

Belum menjawab pertanyaan, Karma sudah membantunya bangun. "Pakaianmu jadi kotor," Karma terkekeh sembari membersihkan seragam Nagisa yang tertempel debu.

"Menurutmu, salah siapa coba?"

"Nagisa-chan-"

"Apa?"

"Maaf," Nagisa terbelalak, "mungkin tanganku terlalu kasar, tapi ..." Nagisa mengeryit. Apa? Barusan Karma meminta maaf?

"Talimu lep...as..."

.

.

.

"E-Eh? H-Hentit!" Nagisa sukses menyikut perut Karma membuat Karma ngakak nista melihat reaksi serta wajah Nagisa yang memerah.

~PBWIHVC - LAST CHAPTER~

"M-Maaf ya, Karma-kun... Aku berat,ya?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

Luka Nagisa tidak parah, walau itu menyakitkan. Namun, setidaknya dia harus beristirahat dan sering mengoles obat pada lebam di kakinya. Begitulah kata dokter yang ada di klinik tempat mereka singgahi tadi.

Karma -si pembawa Nagisa ke klinik- bertanggung jawab. Kini dia tengah menggendong Nagisa berjalan menuju apartemen tempat tinggal Nagisa dengan selamat.

"Tapi, apartemenku cukup jauh. Bagaimana jika kita singgah ke satu tempat?"

"Ajakan kencan, ya?" Kekehan Karma terdengar oleh Nagisa yang berada di punggungnya.

Bak! Karma sukses mendapat tinjuan pelan di punggungnya.

"Bukan begitu! Kan kau juga capek menggendongku seperti ini!"

"Hm,hm~"

Jawaban Karma yang tidak memuaskan hati itu membuat Nagisa mendengus kesal.

"Lagipula, kencan pertama dalam keadaan seperti ini? Tidak mau. Kau sangat jelek hari ini-"

Satu tinjuan lagi di punggung.

Kencan pertama... Mendengarnya Nagisa memanas sendiri. Dia ...tidak sabaran...

"Karma-kun baka. Hontou ni baka. Baka, baka, baka."

Mantra yang diucapkan Nagisa membuat hati Karma geli, ingin tertawa. Apalagi saat merasakan kepala Nagisa di punggungnya.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya~"

"Aku tidak memujimu!"

"Lebih baik kencan pertama kita itu damai. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tenang melihatmu seperti ini. Aku ingin orang-orang tahu bahwa pacarku itu manis, bukan tampang berandalan seperti ini..."

"B-Baka...!"

Karma ingin mempercepat langkah kakinya, tak sabar ingin mencium wajah manis Nagisa Shiota 'sepuasnya'.

 _ **"Perjuangan sama sekali tidak sia-sia asal kau tak menyerah menggapai cinta."**_

 _ **"Baru pertama kali, aku mengenal cinta."**_

 _ **"Nagisa itu manis, putih dan seksi~"**_

 _ **"Karma itu mesum, tapi kenapa dia sangat keren? Entahlah... Aku menyukainya!"**_

 _ **END**_

 **(*) Takane Enomoto dari MCA. Lihat pakaian seragamnya :3**

 **Ahh, sudah END saja nih ...**

 **CHAPTER INI PENDEK SEKALI!**

 **Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, ini hanyalah bacot aja sebelum END wkwkw.**

 **Terimakasih bagi para pembaca yang sudah mengikuti fic ini. Fic ini tidak akan tamat berkat kalian yang memberikan semangat ... *bow***

 **DAN!**

 **Ada dua orang yang request tentang ekhm, sequel dari fic ini... Yah, semuanya ingin menceritakan tentang keluarga KaruNagi,ya? Ohohoho—Maaf, saya tidak bisa memenuhinya. TAPI!**

 **Saya bisa membuatnya... /maksudluapaancoba?**

 **Awal aku membuat fic ini yah ... kalian tahu? Guru di sekolah terkadang membuatku ngantuk dan guru itu sangat membosankan. Jika kalian datang ke rumah saya, sudah ada lebih dari lima buku berisikan corat-coret saya tentang fic ini selama saya kelas 3 SMP. ASTAGA! Saya makin pemalas!**

 **Jadi, tahun ini sudah mulai penghujung ujian-ujian ... apalagi sudah mau masuk SMA, kan? Astaga, saya makin dewasa /eh**

 **Jadi, sequelnya kapan-kapan yah~ Kalau sempat saya buat. Kalau tidak yah sabar /eiy**

 **Nah, cuplikan yang baru muncul dari otak saya :**

" _ **Eh? Tapi wajahmu sangat mirip sekali dengan orang itu! Itu lho... Ah, Karma! Akabane Karma! Kau anaknya bukan?"**_

" _ **Tidak."**_

" _ **Eh, kok begitu? Ibumu Nagisa Shiota, 'kan?"**_

" _ **Iya."**_

" _ **Karma ... tidak menikah dengan Nagisa?!"**_

 **Anjay, apa-apaan itu?!**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Gery O Donut : Beli shampoonya di Ind*ma*** wkwk :3  
Aih, ada yang piktor ini... wkwk  
Maaf, saya memang jahat dan chapter ini tidak bisa panjang!  
Arigatou gozaimasu atas reviewnya... **

**Fanny Lim : Akhirnya,ya, akhirnya /plakk  
Lagu si Karma,ya? Hanya senandungan kecil menggunakan nada Goyang Dumang /eh  
Ahaha, arigatou gozaimasuuu~~!**

 **Alacrite : IYA! 69 IS MY FAVORITE ANGKA! /ketahuanbok*pnya /eh /sayanggabok*ep /sayapolos  
Kami libur hanya seminggu. Saya korban asap atuh :'(  
Iya, itu jadi pelajaran bagi saya hiks /mogagalupa  
Huaa, arigatouu~ Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana membuat fanfic ini menjadi humor lagi /hik  
Adegan ranjang saya ngga kuat, maap /lapidung  
Anu itu sejenis anu :3  
** **anu** **n** **1** **yg tidak disebutkan namanya (orang, benda, dsb):** **si - membeli - di toko -;** **2** **(untuk menyebutkan) sesuatu yg namanya terlupa atau tidak diketahui:** **gedung - yg baru selesai dibangun itu akan diresmikan pemakaiannya besok**

 **^ dari KBBI nih wkwk  
Arigatou atas dukungannya *bow***

 **CintaKillua : Hahaha, kalau sempat yaa  
Arigatou dukungannya~**

 **Pokoknya, terimakasih kepada semua pihak deh :3**

 **Sampai jumpa 'kapan-kapan'**

 **Salam,**

 **Ivy-chan9**


End file.
